A story to begin
by KaraRaphaella
Summary: Regina cursed herself to be able to cross the town line without loosing her memory. But David unexpectedly follows her. EvilCharming. AU after Snow and Emma came back from the EF. Focused on Regina and David but with some insight on the others' life. DISCLAMER: OUAT is the property of Adam & Eddie not mine. This fanfiction is purely for entertainment. Enjoy.
1. PROLOGUE

Hello everyone. This is the first OUAT fiction I'm publishing. I'm a big EvilCharming shipper. Like the more I watch fanvideos or read fanfictions the more I'm like : hell yeah! So here you go. My contribution to this fandom. I hope you'll like. (Little note : I currently have no idea to where I'm going with this story so bear with me lovely people.)

* * *

"No you can't. You don't get to run away and leave me! You don't get to throw away what we have! You don't get to give up on me…on us."

Regina was looking at him with wet eyes. A hand on her flat stomach. She didn't want to do that. She didn't want to run away but she had no choice. It was not only her life that she had in her hand, nor David's. She just wanted to give that little human who was growing inside her the life it deserved. She wanted to give it a normal life where no one would tell it how much its mother was an evil bitch that not only stole a princess's husband but killed thousands of people just out of revenge. She didn't have anybody left here. Even Henry…The look he had on his face when he found out that she was the one who woke David up…She couldn't bear living in a town where she could cross his resentful eyes every day.

"I can. And I will. Don't worry I will not forget you…not ever. I took care of it."

She stepped inside her car and sat behind the steering wheel. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and started the engine. She pushed the accelerator pedal and the car moved. She kept her eyes focused on the line not wanting to look at him. And a wave of magic made the line glow: she crossed it. Without looking back she crossed it, ending the same way their relation. Suddenly she saw the line glow again in her rear view.

David was standing still not able to think properly. He couldn't just loose her like that. He couldn't allow this to happen so he did what he thought was the best idea. He walked towards the line. The minute he crossed it he felt like his soul was leaving his body. It was not painful, on the contrary. All his worries were disappearing as one goes along. His eyelids were heavy as his eyes shut slowly. The last thing he felt was a soft hand on his cheek and a voice whispering in his ear "What have you done David?"

* * *

There you go. So that was the prologue. Please let !e know what you think.

Mwah!


	2. Chapter 1

Whaat? A new update the next day? Yep people! Enjoy it because I have no idea how much longer it'll last.  
I know you've probably come here to read the story and not about my life but I'll keep writing it anyways (if you're not interested, which is fine with me, jump right to the story). So I'm a cashier. Like a real one. It's actually a internship but the point is that right now I am one, in a big french multinational that I won't give the name and well if you didn't know : it's exhausting. But really exhausting. And it's even more exhausting when they aren't a lot of customers (i had the pleasure to experience it yesterday : 14th of July, national French day : what on earth were we doing ar work? Dunno). Oh I'm French btw. So you'll excuse any kind of mistakes. If you found some that are so atrocious that they burn your eyes let me know, I'll correct them. Anyways, so more about my day : I finished at 12h30 which is ok, four hours it's not that awful to bear. It is! So if you're thinking about being a cashier : think it through! And if you'll still thinking about it, think it through again. After my day (morning) at work, I had to come back home by bus cause Missy here don't have her driving license (yet)...the problem where I live is that you never know when the bus will come. So you can wait 10 min at the bus station while it's raining or 1h like I did today. Still under the rain because : it's not a real bus station, it's a sign written : "bus stop" on it. But I finally reached home safe but wet and I thought : you know what, keep writing that lovely little story of yours to update it for your followers and even the others that are not following (it's ok no hard feelings). So there you go. I'm done, you can read the story. See you in a few minutes!

* * *

Boston, present day.

Regina was sat in a chair looking at David body on her couch. She had checked in a hotel in Boston and with the help of the owner she got David up to her room. And now there she was sat here, looking at him with curious eyes. She couldn't believe he had cross the line…for her? Regina felt the tears threatening to fall again as she recalled the last events. Did she make the right decision by coming here instead of going back to Storybrooke where they could have found a way to help him? She had no idea what crossing the town line would cause to him. She had cursed herself so she would keep her memories but him… When she had seen him fainted she had felt her heart aching in her chest. She brought her hand to her mouth as more tears where falling on her pale cheeks. She suddenly jumped when she heard a moan escaping David's mouth. She stood up and moved closer to his body waiting for him to open his eyes. A smile crossed her face as she saw his sleepy head on the leather couch. As he opened slowly his eyes, Regina felt her heart beat faster. David beat her lashes trying to adjust to the light. When his eyes were completely open, his blue eyes felt on Regina. She hold his look, burning tears in her eyes.

"-Where…Where am I?" David asked unable to keep his eyes from the brunette.

-"You're in Boston, my apartment."

-"Wh…Why?"

-"You…you fainted and I brought you here."

-"Do we know each other?" David asked to Regina, still looking at her.

Regina felt her heart broke. What was she expecting? He crossed the line of course he wasn't remembering her…of course he had forgotten everything that they shared together. The former Queen fought the tears back and answered with a soft smile.

"-No. I just found you and brought you here."

-"Oh." David said simply.

-"Do you know…who you are? I mean your name."

-"David. David Nolan."

-"Good."

At least he was remembering is name. The fake one but at least he knew it. For the first time since he had woken up David left Regina's eyes to face an empty spot on the wall. A wrinkle formed on his forehead as he was trying to remember anything else other than his name but truthfully he couldn't remember a thing. Just his name. He was trying really hard, diving into his deepest thoughts but he couldn't come up with anything. Just emptiness. Pure emptiness.

"-I don't remember", he finally said. "I don't…I remember nothing else."

* * *

Storybrooke, present day.

"-He still isn't here." Snow paced round the apartment causing Emma to come close to having a nervous breakdown. David had spent the night out and Snow was sure he was with Regina.

-"Maybe he needs some time." Emma tried.

-"Some time to what? His wife and daughter just came back from a perilous trip to the Enchanted Forest and he is not there. She did something to him. I feel it."

Anger could be written all over Snow's normally peaceful face.

"-Well we've already established that when…"

Emma paused. She knew it was a delicate subject. When they had arrived from the well, Snow had ran over to Gold's shop to wake up a husband only to find out that no matter how many kisses she gave him he stayed unanimated. And when Gold in his viciousness had asked Regina to give it a try…

"-When she woke him up with a true love kiss, you can say it." Snow spitted.

She left the living room for the bathroom. Emma sighed. "Damn it David where are you?" She grumbled.

"-Ok, I'm done waiting! I'm going at Regina's house."

-"Mary Margaret, I don't think it's…"

-"Save it!"

Emma jumped, surprised at the tone.

"-What with all the noise?"

Henry went down the loft's stairs, rubbing in eyes.

"-Nothing kid, go back to sleep."

-"Where is David?" Henry asked not reacting to Emma's request.

-"That's what I'm going to find out." Snow said.

With that said, Snow left the apartment.

-"He is with her, right?"

-"Don't worry Henry. Come on, go back to sleep."

* * *

So voila! Not a big fat long complete chapter. I know. And still no flashbacks (it will come. I swear). So it was according to me a necessary chapter and I liked writing about Regina's feeling. I hope I'm not that far from reality. It really is how I would imagine she would feel if she was in this situation. Bonus : a little insight in Storybrooke. I hope you liked it. There will be I believe just one more for now and after I'll focus on my two little love birds. I hope you enjoyed. Keep reviewing and asking questions, I'll answer those I can.

Mwah to y'all


	3. Chapter 2

Hello my lovelies. I was planning on posting this chapter tomorrow but I'm having a day out with some friends and I'll probably will be dog-tired. Therefore! Instead of having you wait, I'm posting it today. I hope you'll like it.

* * *

Boston, present day

Regina was standing by the window of her room looking at the living streets of Boston. David had fallen asleep again. That's what he has been doing for the past hours: waking up and falling asleep. It was 7 a.m. She hadn't been able to keep her eyes shut for more than two hours, her mind was too busy thinking about David. Has she done the right thing by bringing him with her in Boston, keeping him away from his family…his true family? At the same time she knew that bringing him back to Storybrooke in that state would have caused the whole town to turn against her, blaming her for what was happening to Snow White's prince. And Henry…Was he missing her at all? Did he even realize she was gone? Maybe he didn't care. May be it was for the best. May be she had taken the right decision. Maybe… Regina let out a heavy sigh.

She put her mug on her dining table. She took her phone and watched the screen. She had received five calls from Emma but she hadn't been able to reply. What would she say to her? She threw her phone back on the table.

-"Whoa! What has that poor phone done to you?"

Regina jumped and turned to face a smiling David.

-"Hi!" She said shyly.

-"Hello!"

-"I…I just…It's just…It's really not important. How are you feeling?"

Regina rolled her eyes. Since when did she sound so pathetic?

-"Well, I still can't remember a thing about me, apart from my name, but I least I've had a really good night sleep."

Regina smiled.

-"I can drive to the hospital…for a check-up."

-"That would be the smart thing to do but I have a thing against hospital." He said with a bright smile. "But if it doesn't get better I won't have a choice."

-"I hope it'll get better…"

David smiled still eyes upon her face. He was mesmerized by such beauty: her brown eyes were so bright but it was as if she wanted to hide something painful behind them. As if she wanted to protect herself but that made her even more attractive. His eyes went down her lips. Perfection. Pink lips perfectly drawn on her perfect skin. That's when he noticed the small, discrete scar on her upper lip.

"-How did you get that?"

Regina jumped a little. She hadn't miss his scrutinizing eyes upon her persona and she felt really uneasy. After clearing the throat she hadn't realized was so dry she asked:

"-What?"

-"The scar on you lip."

Regina brought her hand to her scar. Her pupils darkened at the thought. She already had that conversation with him. Some time ago, after the curse was broken, after Snow and Emma had been thrown into the portal. After a night of passionate sex on the sofa of her living room…

_Flashback_

_They both were lying on the living room's rug, just by the fire. Regina's head rested on David's chest as his hand gently played with a lock of her hair. He didn't know how they got themselves in this situation. He had come to thank her for letting Henry come with him. He knew how much it cost her so he just wanted to see if she was ok…_

_-"I can hear you think and it's annoying!"_

_David chuckled causing Regina to raise and look at him._

_-"So?"_

_-"So what?" David asked._

_-"Well it's time for you to go back to your place and take care of my son for instance."_

_-"Henry is with Ruby." _

_Regina raised an eyebrow._

_-"He is fine." _

_-"She is a wolf!"_

_-"Still! He is fine."_

_-"Anyways that doesn't change the fact that you probably have a lot to do. You know: get your wife and daughter back for instance."_

_She had said that last sentence sarcastically and in a way that reassured David. At least, she hadn't lost her usual bitterness towards the two women of his life. David sighed. What was Regina to him then? Why did he keep coming back to her? Why was he so obsessed with her lips…craving for them? _

_-"Damn it!"_

_He grabbed her face between his palms and kissed her. Regina almost chocked. Their lips parted and David rested his forehead on hers._

_-"What have you done to me, Regina? It's like…"_

_-"What? Like you've been cursed?" Regina said sharply. _

_-"Yeah." _

_David gently stroked her lips with his thumb until he reached her scar. He felt her straightened. He had seen that scar before but he had never asked her what caused it._

_-"How did you get it?"_

_Regina stood up suddenly. She took the plaid and covered her naked body with it. She wasn't ready for this. For any of this. "For heaven's sake Regina, he is Prince Charming!" She kicked herself in the mind._

_-"We are not doing this." She said simply._

_David stood up and grabbed the plaid to pull her towards him. _

_-"Doing what?"_

_-"This!" She said waving her hand around._

_-"It's just a simple question."_

_-"That I don't wanna answer."_

_-"Come on Regina!" _

_-"No! Now leave!"_

_She turned around._

_-"Talk to me…Please." David tried._

_-"It was my mother. See no big deal."_

_David stepped back surprised. _

_Regina sighed._

_-"We had a fight and I ran off on my horse but before I could go anywhere she rose me up and I fell and hit a rock on the ground. The only mark left is this scar." _

_She let out an ironic laugh._

_-"Next time you want to disobey me young lady, remember that scar! That's what she said to me before she left me in the middle of the meadow."_

_David hadn't say a word, instead he pulled her into a hug. At first she fought back but soon she released her muscles and let herself go. _

_Boston, present day._

A tear fell on Regina's cheek. She hadn't even realize she had tears in her eyes. He was not so much because of what her mother did…No it was because of him. How much she wanted to go to him and let him comfort her like he did before.

"-I didn't mean to…"David started.

-"No it's ok", she said with a soft smile. "It's just a sad and stupid story. Not very important…"

-"Ok then. So let's change the subject. As I can't say much about me, what about you tell me something about you?"

He sat down on the armchair. Regina let out a smile and sat in the sofa, facing him.

-"What do you want to know?"

-Your name for instance.

-"Oh right…hum Regina. Regina M…Mills."

-"Regina! Sounds like a queen's name!" He said joking.

Regina smiled at him uncomfortable.

-"Do you leave here or are you just passing by?"

-"I…"

Regina looked at the floor trying to organize her thoughts.

-"I'm not from here but I'm planning on staying for a little while."

David couldn't help but grin at her.

-"What?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

-"Well, it means that I will get to spend some time with you. I like the idea."

Regina gave him a stupid smile. She wanted to kiss him so bad. To take off his shirt and let him make love to her. She wanted it so bad that it hurt.

-"You know what?" She said standing up. "Maybe we should go to the police. Maybe somebody is looking for you…Maybe you have a family wanting for you. A wife or a daughter…Somebody who is missing you."

* * *

Storybrooke, present day

"-Still nothing? Ok! I call you if I hear some news."

Emma hang up the phone and sat back down on her desk. It has been 24 hours since they had any news from David or Regina and she was really started to worry.

"-Do you think she did something to him?"

Henry had risen from his book and was now watching his mother's face inquisitively.

"-Kid…"Emma sighed. "To be honest I have no idea."

Henry started crying.

"-I hate her for what she did to Mary Margaret and David!"

"-Don't say that…She's your mom."

"-No she is not."

Emma rested her back on the chair.

"-Look, may be Mr. Gold will have some answers. What do you say I leave you at Granny's with Ruby and I going to look for answers from that imp?"

-"Fine."

Emma dropped Henry off at Granny's and headed towards Gold's shop.

As soon as the belt rang, Gold appeared from the back of the shop with Belle following him.

"-What can I do for you Miss Swan?"

-"Where are Regina and David?"

-"How would I know? They are grown-ups Dearie."

-"Don't play dumb with me. You know everything that happens in town…Where are they?"

-"Rumpel, if you know something you should tell her." Belle requested, rubbing gently his arm.

-"Fine. Last night  
the town line was crossed…twice."

Emma's eyes widen.

"-That's all I know. Now if you'll excuse me!"

With that said he headed back to the back of the shop soon followed by Belle who gave Emma an apologetic look.

Back at the apartment, Emma was sat nervously at the bar waiting for Mary Margaret and Henry to come back. She heard the door opened and saw Henry, Ruby and Mary Margaret rushed in.

"-So any news?" Mary asked.

-"Hum…"

-"Emma?"

-"You should may be sit down," Emma requested.

The three of them sat down, and tears were already tears flowing down the princess's cheeks.

"-Alright! They crossed the line."

-"What?" Was all Henry could say! "She wouldn't…She would never leave me…"

-"I'm sorry kid but I think they did."

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it. First real interaction between David and Regina: I hope you were not disappointed. And a flashback. It doesn't give much about the situation they found themselves into but it's a start.

I'll see you around. Give me some reviews Mama!:DDD Please *dog face*

Mwah to y'all!


	4. Chapter 3

A new chapter for you. Enjoy!

* * *

Going to the police station turned out to be unproductive since no one had reported David's disappearance. At least not yet. In a way Regina felt reassured but the look on David's face as they exited the station made her heart break.

-"You know they often wait 48 hours before reporting such things so maybe tomorrow we will have more luck." She said with a small smile.

David turned to face her and his eyes softened.

-"Thank you! And by the way…thank you for not having let me die like a hobo in the street when you found me."

-"You…you welcome."

They both entered Regina's black Mercedes. As they sat Regina closed her eyes.

She couldn't help but feel guilty. He had a family and she knew where they were and still, she was there enjoying his company. She felt a hand on hers. She opened her eyes to face his concerned ones.

-"Everything's ok?" He asked.

-"Yes. I…I'm good."

-"Ok then."

-"Hum since we're not far from the hospital…We can go…"

-"You really want me to go there don't you?"

-"It's just that…Maybe it'll be safer. I don't understand why you're not more concern…"

-"You know what, I'll go to the hospital and have a check-up. They probably won't find anything and send me back home but I'll do it. But I want something in exchange."

-"And what is that?"

-"A dinner."

Regina swallowed, eyes widened.

-"I don't know if that's a good idea." She said softly.

-"Please. You're the only person I know."

Regina closed her eyes and sighed.

-"Ok. One dinner can't hurt us."

As David had announced, the doctor couldn't explain David's situation. They did a CT and a MRI but weren't able to detect anything. "Unsurprising!" Regina thought. He just advised him to rest and asked him to come back in a week if there was no improvement.

They arrived back in the hotel room.

-"I'm going to see if I can get another room…"

Regina looked at him surprised.

-"I don't want to intrude." He said smiling.

-"Oh right!"

She shook her head.

-"But…do you have some cash?"

David sighed.

-"I forgot that part."

Regina let out a small laugh.

-"I don't mind you staying there. Until…until we find another way."

David caught her eyes. Why was she being so nice with him?

-"What's going on?"

-"No…nothing", he said. "It's just…Thank you!"

-"You've already said that."

-"I know but…you're my only friend. At least the only one I know and what you've been doing for me is beyond generous since you don't even know me and…"

Regina waved a hand.

-"Stop! Please." She said closing her eyes.

She re-opened them and looked at him.

-"Don't thank me. I'm happy to help."

They couldn't shift their gaze. David leaned forward to her and approached his mouth softly to hers. She didn't know how to react. She wanted it so bad but at the same time…It didn't feel right. She stepped back and cleared her throat.

-"I'm going to the bathroom…To get ready for this dinner thing."

She faked a smile and directed herself towards the bathroom. She stopped in front of her bathroom mirror. She was still wearing the black dress she had on yesterday. Her hair were messy. She hadn't realized she was such a wreck. Her hand moved to her dress's zipper to undo it. As the dress fell at her feet, she undo her bra and took off her lace white panties. She entered the shower stall. She put her hand to her stomach. As she felt her child growing inside her she couldn't hold back the tears. She wanted to let him kiss her but…"Damn!" She hit the shower wall with her fist. "I just want to have my happy ending" She said to herself closing her eyes. She put her soft palm back onto her stomach "Don't worry. We're going to be alright dear. I promise you. We can be happy…together" She turned on the water of the shower and stepped in it. As soon as the water started wetting her body she let herself go. The tears were flowing on her cheeks and it felt good. It felt more than good.

_Flashback_

_-"What is…?" _

_Snow's voice died in her throat as she entered Mr Gold's shop. In front of her, her very much awake husband was holding Regina in his arms._

_-"Snow…"He started, stepping away from Regina. "I…"_

_David sighed._

_-"I'm glad you're back and safe." _

_He forced a smile but Snow didn't flinch. _

_-"How…you're awake? I…I don't understand."_

_She looked at Regina who still hadn't move, still sat on the couch._

_-"When I kissed you…You didn't wake up…and…Gold…You!"_

_Her eyes darkened. _

_-"You did this! How did you do this?"_

_Tears were flowing down the princess's cheeks._

_-"What evil thing have you done again?"_

_David stepped forward to grab Snow's arm. _

_-"Snow…please let me explain."_

_She looked at him trying to find his gaze…but she couldn't find him. He was not looking at her the way he used to…It was like he was gone. Ever since the curse broke…Ever since…_

_-"Oh my God!"_

_Snow brought her hand to her mouth._

Boston, present day.

The sight of the brunette exiting the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her petite figure made him swallowed hard. Catching his gaze she smiled shyly.

-"I…I forgot my clothes in my bedroom."

-"It's…it's ok."

She entered her room and clothed the door behind her. She closed her eyes.

David, still on the couch let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. God she was beautiful. After thirty minutes, Regina came out of her room wearing a simple but elegant white tank top with a blue blazer and blue jeans. At her feet she had a pair of black flats on.

David smiled at her with amusement. She was trying to reduce the wrinkles on her top with her hand.

-"I…I didn't have time to unpack… It's now crumpled."

-"You look perfect."

She smiled.

-"Thank you."

-"Shall we?" David ask, proposing her to take his hand.

She laughed and grabbed it.

-"We shall!"

They arrived in a small but cozy restaurant. They agreed to sit at a table near the window to have a little of privacy.

As they were waiting for the waiter, David decided to break the silence.

-"So! You didn't tell me. Why coming to Boston?"

-"I needed some change…I had experienced some unfortunate events."

-"Not too dramatic I hope."

Regina smiled.

-"Now that I think about it…No."

It was the truth. She was with him at the end of it. Somehow trying to run away from him, made her get closer than ever as here there were no Snow White to keep her from being with _him. _They were both looking at each other as if they wanted to memorize every detail of their face. His blue eyes scrutinizing every bits of her pretty face and her brown eyes trying desperately to know what he was thinking. David was first to break the silence, once again.

-"I love lasagna!"

Regina's eyes widened.

-"Excuse me?"

-"I feel like I like lasagna."

He laughed.

-"I really don't know how but I remember liking it."

Regina felt tears in her eyes.

-"Did I say something wrong?" David asked concerned.

-"No…"She smiled. "Nothing. It's great! Maybe you're starting to remember."

-"Maybe!"

They smiled at each other.

-"Good evening."

They turned their faces to face the waiter.

-"Good evening." David said with a smile.

-"Do you want to drink something?"

-"What about some champagne?" David asked Regina.

-"I…don't drink alcohol."

-"Ooh!"

David looked disappointed.

-"I'll take an orange juice."

-"Same for me too then." David said.

-"I'll be right back." The waiter agreed.

-"Thank you." The former queen said.

-"No alcohol, han?!"

Regina smiled.

-"I can't." She said simply as her eyes softened.

-"You're…Oh!"

David's mouth opened causing Regina to laugh.

-"Yeah I…I…She said imitating him."

David faked a pout. Regina chuckled.

-"I'm pregnant. Yes."

David smiled.

-"May I ask about the father?"

-"He…he doesn't know."

She closed her eyes.

-"I don't know how he will react…"

David put his hand on hers.

-"Eh…You know what: when you'll be ready…you'll tell him. I'm sure he will be happy."

Regina smiled.

-"He is married."

-"Oh!"

-"Yeah!"

-"Well…I'm here!"

Regina's eyes softened.

-"Thank you."

The waiter arrived and gave them their drinks.

-"So I think we still can clink with orange juice."

Regina smiled.

-"Yes we can. Cheers!" She said raising her glass.

-"To this new beauty you'll bring to this world. May this baby get half of her mother's qualities!"

-"And none of her defaults." Regina added with a sarcastic smile.

* * *

I hoped you liked this chapter focused completely on EvilCharming. A little flashback for you. I really hope you enjoyed it. R&R please!

Mwah to y'all.


	5. Chapter 4

Hi, lovelies. New chapter for you. I hope you'll like it! Some modidification I've been brought due to the pregnancy as I really don't know much about it.

* * *

Storybrooke, present day

Henry was in Regina's bedroom. Emma had decided to come to his mother's house to look for anything that could help them find out where Regina and David went. A Tear started running down his cheek. He couldn't believe she was gone. That she left him. He was so furious against her but at the same time he couldn't help but feel terribly sad. Yes he had been terrible to her and he rejected her but… she was the Evil Queen. She did awful things and she lied to him. But…she said she was trying. Trying to be better. But David! How could she?

-"Hey Kid!"

Emma entered the room. He turned to face her, his cheeks still wet by the tears.

-"So did you find anything?" He asked trying to hide his tears.

Emma felt bad for him but she really had no clue how to make him feel better.

-"Hum…No nothing! You?"

-"No."

-"Ok I'll check the bathroom. Stay here."

Henry nodded and watched his mom entered Regina's bathroom. He went towards the bed and sat on it. "Where are you, mom?" He whispered.

-"What the…?"

Henry jumped at Emma's voice.

-"What's going on?" He asked heading towards the voice.

Emma was standing looking at something in the bin. Henry came close and looked at it. That's where he saw it...And he knew exactly what it meant.

Boston, present day

Regina and David were sat on the couch, laughing loudly. They had spent a great night causing Regina to almost forget about her troubles.

-"So…It was a good idea, wasn't it?"

Regina smiled.

-"Yes it was. I haven't had so much fun in a while."

-"Well I'm glad it was with me."

Regina chuckled.

-"I should head to bed now. I'm going to the hospital tomorrow to see if I can get my hand on a good gynecologist."

-"Do you want me to come with you?"

Regina sighed.

-"I think I have to do this on my own."

-"Ok then! I'll go find myself some new clothes. I can't possibly spend the rest of my life in this."

He pointed his shirt. Regina laughed.

-"I'm going to lend you some cash so you can get some new decent clothes."

-"Hey! Decent? What is that supposed to mean?"

-"Flannels? Really?" Regina said laughing.

-"I think it looks nice." He said half offended.

-"It's not that bad I'll admit."

David smiled causing Regina to blush. It was the first time he saw her blush and she looked so cute.

-"You look beautiful!"

Regina looked down at her hands.

-"I…Have a good night David!"

-"You too Regina."

She smiled at him and directed herself towards her bedroom. When she reached the door she turned around. David was showing her his back as he was taking off his tee-shirt. Regina swallowed hard. She closed the door and rested her head on the wood. She went to her bed and jumped on it. She sat, her back on the bedhead. She took the hotel phone and dial a number on it. As soon as she heard the first ringing she hung up. She sighed and went under the bed sheets without changing clothes. It's not the sort of things that she liked doing but tonight she allowed herself to be lazy. "Oh Henry! I miss you my little prince." She said softly closing her eyes.

The next day, Regina was sat in a waiting room in the gynecologist room at the hospital. She was very anxious. What if something was wrong? Regina put her hand on her stomach and sighed.

-"It's your first one?"

Regina looked at the woman sat next to her. She was smiling at her.

-"Yes." Regina answered softly.

-"Don't worry. It's always scary but babies just need love."

Regina faked a smile. It had already been established that she wasn't really good at it considering that her son was now hating her.

-"Regina Mills?"

Regina raised her head to face a fifty year old woman smiling at her.

-"Yes. It's me."

-"I'm Doctor Cooper." The woman said shaking Regina's hand. "Follow me."

Regina stood up and followed the doctor into her office. She sat on one of the two chairs in front of the desk. The doctor sat down facing her.

-"So. Tell me."

-"Hum…I'm pregnant."

The doctor laughed.

-"Yes I had that one figured out. Do you know how long?"

-"No…I found out about a little less than a week ago."

-"OK! Is it your first pregnancy?"

-"Yes!"

-"Do you have any health issues?"

Regina sighed.

-"Not that I know of but…for a very long time I thought I couldn't have kids."

Doctor Cooper raised an eyebrow.

-"I was married and…I never…"

-"Oh I understand. We're going to run some tests but maybe it was your husband who had a problem.

Regina nodded.

-"So… Do you want to see it?"

Regina's eyes widened.

-"Al…already?"

-"Yes, it will only be a small egg but you can see it!" She smiled. "I will check if everything is ok and I will show you your little baby."

Regina smiled shyly. She couldn't believe she was going to see her baby.

Regina sat on the bed.

-"Can you put off you shirt?"

Regina executed herself.

-"So I'm going to apply the gel on your stomach and we'll see."

Regina nodded.

The Doctor Cooper did as she told. With the probe she softly rub Regina's belly. She adjust the device and that's when she pointed it to Regina.

-"See. There it is?"

-"It's…it looks so small."

Regina looked at the screen, her eyes wet.

-"That's your baby! It's a perfect and healthy baby."

Regina nodded softly as she couldn't keep her eyes off the screen. Her baby. That was her little baby.

-"Do you want me to print you a picture?"

-"Yes, please." Regina smiled. "Thank you!"

-"I'm just doing my job."

-"No." Regina looked at the woman, tears in her eyes. "Thank you!"

The doctor put her hand on Regina's and squeezed it softly.

-"You welcome."

Regina entered her flat, a big smile on her face. She was still holding the picture of her baby in her hand. She put her bag on the coffee table and sat on the sofa. She put a hand on her stomach.

"Hello beautiful!" She said softly. She felt so happy. So relieved. She was having a baby. A small little being was growing inside her and it was hers. Hers and David's. For the first time since she had learnt the news she felt genuinely happy and excited. She jumped softly at the sound of the door being opened. She laughed softly at the sight of an exhausted David coming her way with three bags in his hands.

-"I had no idea shopping was such an exhausting thing to do," he said crashing onto the couch.

Regina grinned. He turned to face her.

-"So…how was your appointment?"

She couldn't erase the smile off her face. So instead of speaking she gave the picture to David.

-"Ooh!" He said softly.

Regina saw him frown.

-"I have no idea where to look at." He finally admitted.

Regina burst out laughing.

-"Here!" She said pointed at the baby.

-"Ooh! That's…that's him?"

-"Or her!"

David smiled.

-"Well him or her look perfect!"

-"How can you tell, it's just a dot?" Regina asked laughing.

-"I can't. I just feel it."

Regina smiled.

-"Ooh I bought you something."

David suddenly said. He went through his bags and picked up a little plastic bag that he gave to Regina.

-"Here!"

-"You didn't have to…"

-"Take the damn bag Regina!"

Regina sighed. She took the bag and took a little multicolored rattle out of it.

-"Ooh…"

Regina smiled.

-"That's…perfect! Thank you. I love it."

-"You welcome. I'm glad you like it."

-"I really do. It means more to me than you'll ever imagine."

David grinned.

-"C…Can I touch it?"

Regina raised an eyebrow not understanding what he was meaning until he pointed out her belly.

-"Ooh! S..Shhh…sure!"

David approached his hand towards the brunette's stomach and when he reached it he smiled. He approached his head and said softly "Hello there!" Regina closed her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm going to make it so your mother will have the most peaceful pregnancy and you will grow up healthy and beautiful." Regina couldn't hold back the tears. When David saw that he put her into his arms and rubbed her back softly.

-"I mean it Regina! If you want me to…I'll be here!"

-"Thank you David! Thank you so much."

* * *

I hope you liked it. Just so you know. I don't know much about pregnancies. I'll try to gather some informations but bear with me if all the details are not completely accurate :s I've already started to write the nect chapter so he'll be up soon. Maybe tomorrow as I'm not working. We'll see. Keep reviewing I love it.

Mwah to y'all.


	6. Chapter 5

Boston, three weeks later.

Regina and David were walking in the park. Regina had been a little stressed out lately and the doctor advised her to go out a little to breathe some fresh air to relax. David had immediately proposed to accompany her. They sat on a wooden bench facing a pond.

-"So how do you feel?" David asked.

-"Better. Thank you." Regina said with a smile.

-"Do you know what caused you this stress? I thought you were doing ok and then suddenly..."

-"I know...!"

The brunette sighed.

-"I was just thinking about..."

-"The father?"

She widened her eyes and looked at him.

-"No. No! I haven't been totally honest with you."

David took her hand.

-"You can tell me everything Regina."

-"I was thinking about my...my son. My little Henry."

-"Ooh! You...you have a son."

-"Yes. I adopted him ten years ago and raised him since then."

-"Where is he now?"

-"He is with is mother."

-"I don't understand."

Regina sighed.

-"A few months ago he ran away to go find his birth mother. Emma." She said sharply. "He found her and brought her to where we live. He apparently was so unhappy that…Anyways. I tried to make things right. To be a better person but...I told you my baby's father was married?!"

David nodded.

-"Well he is married to Emma's mo... Best friend. So now my son things the worst of me."

David looked at her with sad eyes

-"That's why you left."

-"Yes. Mainly. I can't bear walking on him and see that disdainful look on his face...it's just too much."

Regina started crying.

-"Hey...shhh."

David pulled her into his arms.

-"No matter what. You're still his mom. You raised him and gave him love. He'll come around and he'll be happy to have a little brother or sister."

-"I seriously doubt it."

David took her chin between his index and thumb to make her look at him in the eyes.

-"Trust me. And you're not alone...I am here!"

Regina let out a sarcastic laugh.

-"David sooner or later you will recover your memories or someone will find you and you will have to go back to where you belong."

David got closer to her face and within a second kissed her. It was not a passionate kiss no it was softer. Sweet and delicious. A simple but meaningful mark of affection. When he finally parted from her she couldn't look at him in the eyes. So he took her face between her palms and say softly

-"I haven't felt more at home than right now. Here with you."

Regina closed her eyes and let the tears out as she grabbed his back and put her face into his shoulders. She needed him. She needed him so bad. And she was just fooling herself by pretending the contrary.

When they got home that day, David put Regina to bed. She was exhausted and needed to rest. Once she hit the sheets she immediately fell asleep. David looked at her with a smile. He took off her shoes and put her under the covers. He left the room, closing the door behind him. He went into the kitchen and sat at the bar, pouring himself a glass of water. He couldn't believe what she has been through. Her own son turning his back on her. No wonders she was doubting herself with this whole motherhood thing. David was seriously considering going on the net to see if he could find him and talk to him. Letting him know that his mother was not the monster he thought she was. But how good he? How could he do such things when he wasn't even able to go and try to find own his family. David sighed. He knew that he had someone waiting for him...somewhere. He could feel it. A wife? Maybe he had a son too. A daughter? But he couldn't bring himself to look for them. He had no idea why. He just felt so good here...with Regina. He was so happy. So happy to be there for her. He wanted to be the man standing by her side pulling up her hair when she was having morning sickness. He wanted to see her belly grow up with the baby and go with her at every doctor appointment. He didn't want to go to a stranger's house and act like somebody he was obviously not anymore. He wanted to be with Regina more than anything and he didn't even feel guilty about it.

_Flashback._

_Regina couldn't believe it. She didn't have any magic and she was locked up in a cell in the city she created while Henry was with Emma. She put her head into her hands and sighed. _

_-"Was it all just a game?"_

_She raised her head surprised. David stood behind the cell's bars, looking at her with severe eyes. She put on her sarcastic mask and smiled._

_-"I beg your pardon?"_

_-"Did you mean any of it?"_

_-"I'm sorry Charming but you're going to have to be more specific." _

_-"Don't play stupid with me Regina. You know very well what I'm talking about." He shouted. _

_Regina wouldn't lie. She was very shocked to see him like that but she didn't show it._

_-""Everything you told me. Was it all part of a scheme to hurt Snow? Because I've been through it up and down and I don't get it."_

_Regina didn't answer. Instead she stood here impassive which was really started to annoy David. _

_-"Answer to me!"_

_-"What do you want me to say, James? That I planned it since the beginning. That I didn't feel anything while we were making love and telling you I loved you was part of my diabolical plan?" _

_-"Yes." He said still holding her gaze._

_-"Well, I have a strong feeling that is already what you think."_

_-"I wanna hear you say it."_

_-"Why?"_

_-"Because at least I will be able to go back to hating you without feeling guilty." _

_Regina laughed sarcastically._

_-"Go ahead. I don't care."_

_-"I do. Say it Regina!" _

_Regina turned around facing the cell's wall._

_-"Damn it Regina!" David shouted. Hitting the bars with his fist._

_Regina jumped and turned to face him. During a second fear could be seen in her eyes but she wiped it away within the moment. She straighten and looked at him in the eyes._

_-"In was all part of my plan to make that little brat pay for what she did to me. She took my love away from me...now we're even!"_

_David hadn't blink. He was looking at her with no expression. Only the wetness of his eyes betrayed his emotions._

_-"Thank you Regina. He said simply but honestly."_

_And with that he left the station. _

_Regina stood there still, looking at the door David just crossed, tears she hadn't realized falling down her cheeks._

Boston, present day.

Regina woke up around 4 in the afternoon. She lay in bed for a while processing what had happened this morning between her and David. He had kissed her and it had felt so good. She brought he fingers to her lips and closed her eyes. She suddenly heard a soft knock on her door.

-"Come in!" She said softly, sitting in the bed.

She saw David entering the bedroom with a tray in his hand. She smiled softly at him.

-"Am I dreaming or did you just cooked for me?"

-"Well if slice of bread and honey with a glass of orange juice is cooking for you…Well yes I did."

She laughed. David came closer and put the tray on the bed and sat next to her. She took one of the slices and ate a piece.

-"That's delicious!" She said with the mouth full causing her to split half of the bread.

She put her hand to her mouth.

-"Sorry!"

David laughed.

-"Hold on! You have a little bit…"

David leant towards her and wiped away a small crumb on the corner of her mouth. He paused a moment and looked at her in the eyes.

-"What?" She asked shyly.

-"Nothing. I'm just admiring your beauty."

Regina blushed.

-"Stop it, please."

He put a small kiss on her lips.

-"I will never stop saying how beautiful you are. You should start getting accustomed to it." He said a large smile.

-"So when will I be able to go with you at the doctor's office?"

-"I have a meeting in a week. If you want…"

-"Oh I want!" David said more than happy.

-"Well. It's done then."

Regina smiled followed soon by David's. They were happy. They really were.

* * *

Hi everybody. As promised here is a new chapter. I won't be uploaded as often as before as I'm almost officially on holidays and I have a few things planned with some friends. But I'll try at least one chapter a week.

Keep reviewing please.


	7. Chapter 6

**New chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Boston, a week later. **

-There you go! Doctor Cooper said putting the gel on Regina's belly.

She moved the device softly until she found the fetus.

-Look that's it! She showed on the monitor.

David closed his fingers into Regina's causing her heart to race a little. She smiled softly at the look on his face. He looked so fascinated.

-It is starting to grow. There you can see his head.

David and Regina both frowned trying in vain to see the head. The doctor laughed.

-It's hard to picture but there you have its head and just here, it's what is going to be the body.

David let out a tear.

-It's beautiful.

He leant against Regina's head to give it a small kiss. She was surprised. More than surprised by the attention but she tried not to show it too much.

-Do you see the oscillations? This is the activity of your baby's heart. Perfect. The doctor said with a small smile.

-Oh! She said suddenly causing Regina to straightened afraid of something going wrong. I'm going to let you hear the baby's heart. Why do you say?

Regina nodded softly, tears already pricking her eyes. The doctor turned some buttons and they heard it. Like a horse galloping. She heard her baby's heart. Their baby's heart. She squeezed David's hand as she closed her eyes. She wouldn't lie, the sound made her think about Daniel but for the first time she didn't feel any anger nor sadness. No. She felt happy. She was happy like he told her to be.

**Storybrooke, a month ago.**

-So she is pregnant.

Henry and Emma were both back at Mary Margaret's apartment.

-Yeah! Emma said not able to believe it.

-How are we going to tell Mary-Margaret?

Emma sighed.

-I don't think we should…Look they're already gone…I don't want her to suffer more.

-But…You have to tell her. You can't lie.

-It's not that simple.

-Yes it is! You're a hero. You can't lie. If you don't tell her I will.

And with that said he left for his bedroom. Emma lay her head on the back on the armchair and sighed. "Damn it Regina. And Damn you too David!"

She was angry and had every right to be. They left leaving their creepy love affair letting her handle everything. She could expect such things from Regina but David…her supposed-to-be-father. "Damn!"

She took her phone. She dialed Regina's number and as before…nobody answer. She left a message for the nth time. "Regina, it's me again! Pick the damn phone up!" Emma sighed. "Henry knows. We know for the baby. Give us a call. At least call **your** son!"

**Boston, two months later.**

-What if it's a boy?

David was standing in front of her waving a pink onesie. It was a sunny Saturday here in Boston and they had decided to start baby shopping as Regina was already three months pregnant. Although it wasn't starting to show too much, Regina could definitely feel her body change. She could even feel the baby. Not kicking but she could feel it.

-Well we can buy a pink one and then a blue one. David said with proud.

Regina thought for a second.

-Okay! But you know that we can't possibly buy everything in double. We have to pick up one color for the room and stick with it.

-I don't see the problem in buying in double now that I have a job...

Regina laughed.

-You are not to support me financially. The only reason why I'm not working is because the doctor forbade it but don't think that you'll be my sugar daddy.

She wasn't pissed off in the very least but she just wanted to make things clear. She had never needed to have somebody to help her go through anything and being pregnant wasn't making her weaker.

David stepped back pretending to be offending.

-Sugar daddy?!

Regina laughed.

-Put the onesie in the basket so we can keep going. We have plenty of stuff to buy.

David executed himself but after he leant over Regina's shoulder and whispered in her ears.

-Maybe I can't be a sugar daddy but I can be a doting-step-father.

Regina couldn't help but smile. She turned to face him and put a gentle kiss on his lips.

-Even a doting-father! Regina smiled shyly afraid of his reaction.

David closed his eyes and smiled. He leant towards her to kiss her softly.

xx

-I'm exhausted! David said, sitting on the couch.

Regina had arrived with David in their apartment. They couldn't possibly stay forever in a hotel room especially with the baby coming. It was a simple but comfortable one. It had a living room with an open kitchen and three rooms. One for her and David, one nursery and hopefully one day, one for Henry. She sighed as she sat next to David. She leant closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her figure. They had finally agreed on going for yellow and green for the nursery. He put a small kiss on her forehead. He was happy to see her being so relax. Ever since he went that day with her to the doctor's their relation have grown and he could feel that she was finally started to let him softly in. He still had not concrete souvenirs of his life before Regina but he surely was enjoying the new ones he was making with her.

-What are you thinking about? He heard her asked.

-Nothing. I can't wait for the baby to arrive.

Regina rose up to look at him with a small smile.

-You do know it's not going to arrive yet.

David stuck out his tongue.

-I know that. But I can't wait to hold that little man in my hands and...

-Or little girl.

Regina had leant forward to whisper it softly in his ears. He closed his eyes and smiled.

-Or little girl!

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

-I love you Regina.

Regina backed away surprised.

-You...

He grabbed her hand softly.

-I know it's a lot. But I want you to know it. I love you.

Tears were running down the brunette's face.

-Don't...

He wiped away one tear with his thumb and pulled her into a hug.

-I love you.

Regina closed her eyes.

**_Flashback_**

_-What did you think about it?_

_Regina laughed. _

_-For someone who never cooked it wasn't bad._

_-Not bad?! David said raising an eyebrow._

_-Fine. It was good._

_-Good?!_

_-Stop it! Regina said punching softly his chest. _

_David laughed. He leant towards and locked his lips to hers. She's responded almost instantly to the kiss, pulling him closer as she wrapped a leg around his waist. David groaned in her mouth as he lifted her and sat her on the table of her kitchen. The lack of air forced them to part from each other but it didn't take long before David attacked her neck with soft kisses. She arched her back to make him have an easier access. He drew his jawline with kisses causing her to moan. _

_-David! She whispered while slipping her fingers into his hair. _

_He parted from her and looked at her in the eyes. He took her head into his palms and said softly. _

_-I love you. _

_Regina straightened._

_-David I...Look you just ended things with Katherine...you don't…you can't love me. She said panic written all over her face._

_David smiled at her._

_-Think whatever you want but: I love you Regina Mills._

_He didn't give her a chance to answer. Instead he kissed her. He felt her relaxed in his hand after a few seconds and he smiled into her mouth. Yes he loved her. There was no doubt about that. _

_A few months later, David was standing in the stables. He had put Henry to safety and came back only to find Regina on the ground crying. He felt his lump in his throat at the sight of the woman in such state. He had never seen her like that. Her strong and severe figure was now all crumbled. _

_He went towards her and sat. He didn't ask anything. He just pulled her against his chest wrapping a protective arm around her and rested his head on hers. She didn't even try to escape like she was accustomed to do. No she staid against him and let her pain out. _

_He had no idea what happened and who was the guy. Her fiancé! She had said. But he didn't care. No. Right now he didn't need any explanation. He just needed to stay beside her. _

_It was the first time he saw her being so vulnerable and all he wanted to do was to take a little bit of the pain away. Released her of her dark thoughts that's all he wanted. _

_It was then that he realized it. No matter how hard he was trying to deny it: he still loved her. He loved her as much as David Nolan did if it wasn't even more. _

_His wife and daughter were stuck in the Enchanted Forest and all he could think about was all the thing he lived with Regina before the curse broke. When they would sneak out into the forest just to be alone. When he would come to her house past ten in the evening to spend the night with her. It wasn't about the sex. It was the feel of her body against his. The feel of her cuddling into his arms as she was slowly waking up. _

_He sighed. She cursed them to make them be miserable but to be honest: He was happy as David Nolan. He was happy with her. She was a friend to her, a lover and so much more. Much more than he would have dared imagine. _

_He kissed her forehead and mumbled a sweet "I love you". He knew she didn't hear it but it felt good to say it. To finally admit it to himself. He loved her._

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Thank you for all the new followers and those favoriting the story. Little note : So Regina is hearing the baby's heart for the first time cause I realised that before was a little bit early. In this chapter David/James/New David realising he loves Regina. Keep reviewing. **

**Mwah to y'all.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here you go, new chapter. I know I said I would write less often but I'm so inspired that even when I come back home tired as hell, I write for you guys. Hope you'll enjoy. R&R please. It would mean a lot to me and I will really love to know what you all think of it.**

* * *

**Boston, present day.**

-"Call him! Call him Regina."

David was holding a phone in his hand attempting to give it to Regina but she didn't move.

-"I can't!"

David sighed.

-"Yes you can because I'm here. I won't leave your side. Call your son."

Regina took a deep breath, her heart beating in her chest.

-"Fine!" She whispered.

David gave her a satisfied smile while handing her the phone. She took it and started dialing a number.

-"I can't…"

David took her hand in his.

-"I'm here." He said softly.

She sighed and kept on dialing. She brought the phone to her ears and waited. After a few seconds she heard Emma's voice.

-"Hello?!" Emma said.

Regina felt her body straightened. She couldn't. She just couldn't. She looked at David with pleading eyes but all he did was squeezing her hand.

-"Hello?!" Emma said, starting to get annoyed.

-"H…Miss Swan!" She said trying to not let the sadness show in her voice.

-"Regi…Regina!" Emma said.

-"What the…! It's been three months. Three damn months Regina."

-"Don't tell me you missed me! I'm flattered but…"

David looked at Regina surprised. She was really relaxed and he was relieved in a way but he just felt weird. He had never seen her like that. All sarcastic and all.

-"Stop Regina! Do you have any idea what Henry's been through? Especially since he found out you were pregnant…With his grand-father's child!"

Regina widened her eyes.

-"He k…knows."

-"Yes he does. I left you a message. Actually I left you thousands of message but anyways."

-"I want to talk to him."

Emma sighed.

-"I don't think…"

-"I'm not asking you to think Miss Swan. I want you to give the damn phone to Henry."

Regina stood up starting to be really pissed.

-"You don't have a say in the matter…You left him and that day you…"

-"That day what? May I remind you that you are the one who gave him up in the first place and it would have not been for you, **I **would be living a happy life with my son! So quit talking and put me through to my son."

-"Fine!"

Regina started to relax. She turned to face David. He was looking at her with widened eyes.

-"Looks like you're handling stuff pretty well," he said with a smile.

Regina sighed and went back to sit next to him.

-"I…don't know how he will…"

-"Mom?!" She heard on the phone.

-"H…Henry?! Oh my God Henry, I'm…I'm so happy to hear your voice."

-"Are you?"

-"Henry…Honey please."

-"You left me!" He said angrily.

Regina closed her eyes.

-"I thought…I thought you would be better off without me."

-"You didn't even tell me goodbye."

The last words cracked in his voice and Regina knew he was fighting the tears.

-"I'm sorry honey!" She said letting hers run down her cheeks. "I just thought…I wanted to do what was best for you and…and for me."

-"For you?"

-"I couldn't possibly stay in a town where everyone hates me and thinks I'm a monster. Where you think I'm a monster."

-"But what about David? Is he with you? I want to talk to him."

Regina closed her eyes searching blindly for David's hand. When she found it, she relaxed.

-"I can't."

-"Why?"

-"Honey…I…can't explain but…not now."

She heard Henry sighed.

-"I have four questions. Promise me you are going to answer them without lying."

Regina sighed.

-"I promise."

-"Did you do something to him for him to fall in love with you?"

-"No." Regina said almost whispering.

-"Do you love him?"

-"I…I do."

She was now looking at David, tears in her eyes. He cupped her face and gave her a kiss on the bridge of the nose causing her to let out a chuckle.

-"Yes I do." She said.

-"The reason you don't want me to talk to him is because he doesn't remember, right?"

Regina closed her eyes.

-"Mom you promised." Henry said with a pleading voice.

-"Yes." She said softly, eyes still closed.

She couldn't see him but she knew he was mad at her right now. But he didn't let anything out and against all expectations his last question was:

-"Is it a boy or a girl?"

Regina's eyes flashed opened. Was he really asking her that?

-"Henry…You…"

-"Yes. I want to know if I'm going to have a little brother or a little sister."

-"Oh honey. I…I don't know yet."

She put a hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently.

-"It's too early to tell."

She heard Henry sigh.

-"Promise me that you'll let me know once you know."

-"I promise sweetheart."

-"And promise me you won't wait three months before calling me again."

-"I…I promise."

-"Ok then!" Henry finally said.

A long silence took place between them but Henry broke it.

-"You know Mom, at some point you will have to tell him the truth. To tell everyone the truth. Mary-Margaret also. She is doing better now but she still is asking herself how her husband could have a baby with…the…"

-"Honey. If I knew myself I would have…but I don't know. I don't know how it happened."

-"Can I have your number, it's not written on the phone?"

-"I can't!"

-"Why not?"

-"I don't want you to come and find me…Henry I want you to live a normal life and to be happy. Can you promise me that you will?"

-"But…"

-"Henry please."

Henry grumbled a "yes" in his mouth.

-"What was that?" Regina asked chuckling.

-"Yes! I will try."

-"And I also want you to work hard at school and as much as I would like you to…don't drive Miss Swan too crazy!"

Henry laughed.

-"Ok! Mom?"

-"Yes."

-"I have one last question."

-"Whatever you want."

-"How come you remember and David doesn't?"

-"I…"

Regina looked at David who still hadn't move. She stood up and went to the window.

-"I took care of it…I did something. As for…as for _him_ I didn't know he would…"

-"He would follow you."

-"Yes!"

-"I have one last thing to tell you but I want you to promise you won't freak out."

Regina straightened.

-"Emma and I are going to New York in two days."

-"What?"

-"It's Gold he needs us to find someone. His son I think and…"

-"Rumpel has a son?" Regina asked more than surprised.

-"Apparently."

-"But why taking you?"

Henry sighed.

-"I thought that maybe you could be there and…"

-"I'm not in New York."

-"I miss you mom."

-"I miss you too honey. Look, I will call you. I…I promise. Can you please…Tell Emma and Mary-Margaret that…"

-"I will!" Henry said simply.

-"And Henry…I'm sorry! I really am…"

-"It's Ok! I think I understand why you left. It's just…I don't understand why you let David come with you knowing that he will lose his memories but…I hope one day everything will turn out to be Okay…for everybody!"

-"I hope too sweetheart!"

**Storybrooke, present day.**

Henry hung up the phone and turned to face Emma.

-"So? What d'she say?"

-"Not much. We just talk about stuff and that's it."

-"What about David?"

-"He is with her."

-"Did you talk to him?"

-"He doesn't remember."

Henry sat on the couch.

-"I knew it." Emma said. "I knew he wouldn't have left Mary-Margaret…"

-"Mom" Henry whispered. "He may have lost his memories, crossing the line but…no one forced him to cross it in the first place."

-"May be she did something…"

-"Emma, I know she's done bad things but…I believe her."

-"How come does she remember?"

-"She made something. She wouldn't tell me what but I think she did as Mr. Gold."

-"Fine. Is she in New York?"

-"I don't think so. Look. When she'll be ready…She will be back."

-"Who will be back?" They heard, as Snow entered the flat.

-"Henry you should go upstairs while I speak with Mary-Margaret."

Henry executed himself and once he disappeared in his room Emma sighed.

-"Regina called."

Snow's eyes widened.

-"She spoke mainly to Henry."

-"James?" Snow asked hopeful.

-"I…He doesn't remember…"

-"But she…"

-"Somehow, she managed to find out a way to keep her memories before Gold did."

-"This is unfair…He doesn't even know I…**we** exist. Snow said tears in her eyes. How can I possibly fight against her if she is the only one he knows?"

Emma sighed.

-"I know. But we can't do much except hope that someday he will remember and come back."

-"Hopefully it won't be too late." Snow whispered, tears in her eyes.

**Boston, present day.**

-"You do realize that since you've talking to your son you're much more blooming." David started as he looked at Regina baking some lasagnas. "I won't ask for a thank you."

Regina laughed. She closed the oven and placed herself between his legs. She wrapped her hands around his neck and put a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Thank." On his nose. "You." On his lips. He pulled her closer and parted his lips to let her tongue meet his. He groaned in her mouth and she chuckled.

-"One day, I won't be able to stop." David said, lust written all over his face. Regina laughed.

-"I love you David."

He closed his eyes for a second, savoring the moment. He stood up and put her face into his hands.

-"I thought you would never say it." He said before pulling her into a kiss.

Regina parted and smile.

-"So what do you want to do this afternoon?"

-"I have an idea," he said playing with the bottom of her blouse.

Regina kicked his hand and laughed at his offended look.

-"Not now."

-"Fine. We can talk."

-"Talk? We're talking right now."

-"Tell me something I don't know about you."

-"There are plenty of things that you don't…know about me." Regina said so low that David could barely catch it.

-"Well what for example."

Regina's eyes darkened.

-"There are…there are some things in my past that I'm not very proud of and that I don't want to talk about. Especially with you."

Regina sighed. She looked at his confused face.

-"I don't want you to hate me."

David grabbed her waist.

-"I will never hate you. You can tell me about a souvenir. A happy one."

Regina closed her eyes.

-"I used to ride horses."

David backed away surprised. Regina laughed.

-"Yeah. My parents had this big mansion and we had a stable with five horses."

-"Five horses?"

-"Yes. Mine was a mare, a beautiful mare named Rocinante. She was my best friend. The only friend I had really."

-"I…I'm sorry."

-"It's Ok. Back then I was happy." Regina blushed. "There was this guy…Daniel. He was my first love. He made my life so perfect. Whenever I was with him, it was like all my problems disappeared. A little bit like when I'm with you." She said rubbing his cheek. "But my mother…she wasn't very thrilled because he was a stable boy and for her: one's trajectory is to keep moving up…" She started bitterly. "And Daniel was down. To her at least. I couldn't care less about that though." She laughed. "We planned on escaping and getting married but…she eventually found out and she…made him leave. After I found out he died."

-"I…I'm sorry Regina. It must have been awful."

-"It's Ok." Regina said smiling. "Now it's Ok. David, it's a first time that I can talk about Daniel without wanting to murder someone. I…You make me be better. You're making me finally happy. Happy as when I was with Daniel and…I feel like I can finally owe it to myself and to that little baby growing inside me. So my happy memory is this moment. Right now with you. I know it is what Daniel would have liked for me."

-"I love you Regina." David said simply.

-"And I, you!" She said kissing him.

Their kiss were interrupted by the ringing of the oven, warning them that the lasagnas were ready.

-"Lunch time." She said laughing.

* * *

**Mostly Regina and Henry moment. Next chapter would have some of that. A lot of it *wink, wink*. For Emma and Henry's interaction I'm not to sure about how it went. I wrote it over like five times but I'm still not quite satisfied. Hope you liked it anyway.**

**Mwah to y'all.**


	9. Chapter 8

**New chapter, my lovelies.**

* * *

**Boston, the next day.**

-"You do know that we could have just let the delivery guys do it." Regina said raising an eyebrow.

-"No." David said firmly. "I'll handle it."

-"-Suit yourself!"

Regina laughed as she looked at him fighting with two pieces of the new crib. It was a really pretty white crib…at least on the picture because right now it wasn't looking very much like a crib.

David sighed in relief as he managed to finally put together two of the pieces. Regina smiled as she sat in the rocking chair. David stopped what he was doing and sat on the floor, next to her.

-"You're tired?"

-"No. I'm just thinking."

-"You do know that you can go."

Regina looked at him with a questioning look on her face.

-"To New York…to see you son. You can check on the net to see at what time his flight will arrive and be there to greet him…"

-"How…What…I…"

David laughed. He stood up and cupped her face.

-"I'm starting to know you Regina Mills."

He then went back to the crib leaving Regina with a chocked/annoyed look on her face. He laughed at her expression but didn't say anything, letting her be.

**New York, the next day.**

-"That crib is driving me nuts!" Regina laughed, David on the phone with her.

-"Call the shop, they will send someone…"

-"No…I want to do it."

Regina sighed.

-"You're so stubborn"

-"Admit it! That's why you love me."

Regina couldn't help but smile. It wasn't completely untrue.

"The plane arriving from Storybrooke, Maine is landing. The passengers will exit gate 3!"

-"He's arriving." Regina said, feeling her heart race.

-"Will you be OK?"

-"Yes." She said not quite convincing.

-"I should have come with you…"

-"No!" She said a little too quickly. She sighed. "I need to do it…alone."

-"OK. Good luck."

-"Thanks. Good luck to you too." She said smiling.

-"Yeah. I'll need that."

Regina laughed.

-"Bye."

She hung up the phone and went towards the gate. Thirty minutes passed by before she saw them. A tear fell on her cheek. She waited a second but no more as she felt his look on her. She smiled at him shyly.

-"Mom?" Henry couldn't believe it. He ran towards his mom and hugged her. She hugged him back, kissing the top of his head.

-"Hello Henry. Oh I missed you so much."

-"Regina?" Emma said.

Saying she was surprised was an understatement.

-"Miss Swan!" Regina said simply.

-"I hate to interrupt this family reunion but we have something to do," Rumpel not caring about looking at Regina but when he did, he saw it.

-"You're...you're pregnant? How is that possible?"

-"I don't know dear but I am. Miss Swan," she said ignoring her former teacher's gaze upon her, "I was hoping you would let Henry spend the day with me while you do whatever brought you here."

-"Heu..."Emma started not really sure,"...I..."

-"I'm sorry, dearie but I need the boy." Rumple said.

-"What do you need him for?"

-"Simple. If Miss Swan don't help me do whatever brought me here," he said imitating the former queen. "I will use the kid as leverage."

Regina looked at him with horror.

-"Don't worry Regina. I won't let him harm him. Plus, there's no magic here."

-"I know." She sighed looking down at Henry. "I was just hoping..."

-"Maybe if you stay here for a little while...we could catch up."

-"We could do that."

-"Anyways. You guys should go. I'll be around here so you can call me on my old phone Henry."

-"Ok. I…I'm happy to see you mom"

-"Me too Henry."

And on that note, they left the airport.

XX

-"Don't blame her to much Henry." Regina said holding her son's hand as they walked down central park. Gold had finally found his son who happened to be Henry's father. Regina sighed. She couldn't believe Rumpelstiltskin, of all people, was Henry grand-father. Snow White being his grand-mother was a thing but that imp.! She shook her head.

-"She lied to me. I hate when people lie to me. That's what you did and…that's why…"

-"You hated me!" Regina whispered.

-"I don't hate you mom. It's just that…you made me believe I was crazy. And this David thing. Why do you keep him with you, knowing that the only reason he is there is because he doesn't remember. This is not fair."

Regina looked at her shoes. She sat on a bench. Henry sat next to her.

-"I…You know what he is doing right now? Building a crib. He is going maniac over that poor crib because he wants to be the one to do it. Henry…when he crossed the line…I didn't expect him to do it…It wasn't…This was not what I had planned. I had planned on leaving…alone. But he did and I…I panicked. I…"

Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks and Henry put his arms around her waist as he cuddled into her chest. Regina took a deep breath and made him rise up to look at her.

-"I was afraid to bring him back to Storybrooke. How would have the town reacted if I had brought Snow White's prince with no memories of her…after all that had happened? How would have you reacted?"

Henry was the one to look at his shoes now.

-"Honey I don't blame you. It's Ok! I…was just afraid."

She stroked his cheek softly and gave him a shy smile.

-"And after…when I realized…I realized that I couldn't do it alone. That I needed someone. A friend to be next to me and hold my hand when I would start doubting. And he was. He was that friend. And I feel guilty. I feel guilty and selfish but I can't help it. I'm happy Henry and it feels too good. Don't hate Emma. She was probably thinking it was the best thing to do. Just enjoy having a new member to add to your family tree. Two members actually since Rumpel…I still can't get over that one." She said grumbling.

Henry laughed.

-"Yes that's quite weird."

Regina looked at him with soft eyes.

-"I missed you Henry."

-"Me too mom."

And with that he hugged her as tight as he could.

-"Mom?"

-"Hum."

-"What did Mr. Gold meant when he said it wasn't possible that you were pregnant?"

-"I…I can't tell you. This is not the kind of things that you should know. Alright Dear."

-"Alright." He said resting his head on her chest.

**THE ENCHANTED FOREST, YEARS AGO.**

This couldn't be. This couldn't be! Regina was looking down her stomach, tears in her eyes. Pregnant? She wasn't…She didn't want to…She couldn't.

"Oh Daniel!" She said sobbing as she crashed onto her bed.

-"May I help you Dearie?"

Regina jumped. She looked at the Dark One sat on her chair, as if he had been invited in.

-"What? What are you doing here?"

-"I'm here to help."

-"Why? I don't need help" Regina said composing herself.

-"Seemed different to me but if you say so…Maybe after all you're wishing to bear the King's child. He is your husband after all."

-"How…How?"

-"Do I know?" Rumpelstiltskin turned to face the Queen.

-"I just know. So do you want my help or not?"

Regina sighed.

-"How could you help me? Nobody can help me."

-"Well if it's the child that is bothering you…I can just ERASE it!"

-"Kill it you mean?" Regina said defiantly.

-"Say it the way you like."

-"Even if I agree. I will call you every time it…it happens."

Regina felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Rumpel sighed. He waved his hand and a phial appeared in his other hand.

-"This can solve all your troubles."

-"What is it?"

-"The end of your misery. This," he said pointing at the phial, "will prevent you from bearing any child. Only your true love's ones! But as he is not with us anymore…"

-"And what is the price?"

-"This is a gift. Trust me, one day you'll be able to pay me back. Now, take it or leave it." He said putting the phial on Regina's dressing table. And with one last giggle, Rumpelstiltskin disappeared.

Regina went towards her dressing table on wich, the phial was standing. She sat and looked at it. She closed her eyes and brought her hand to her stomach. "I'm sorry dear but I can't…This is just too much." She opened the phial and drunk all the liquid. A tear dropped on her table as she drank the last drop.

**New York, present day.**

Regina and Henry had left Central park a few minutes ago and were now joining Emma and Gold at the airport. As they arrived by them Regina stroke Henry's shoulder.

He went to Emma and hugged her. "I'm sorry I shouted at you! I should have known you were just trying to protect me."

Emma's eyes widened, full with tears. She looked at Regina with a "you-did-this/thank you" kind of look. Regina just stood there smiling softly.

-"Reuniting mother and son once again."

She hadn't heard him come closer but she didn't care. No not anymore. She turned to face him with a large smile.

-"I heard you were family now. Welcome!"

Rumpel backed away surprised causing Regina to laugh. The three of them looked at her surprised.

-"Pregnancy suits you well dearie." Rumpel finally said.

-"Thank you!" Regina said, her smile not fading.

-"So you don't live far from New York then?" Henry realized suddenly.

Regina sighed.

-"Henry..."

-"You don't have to answer. If you are here it's because you are not far since you're pregnant and you can't travel much right?"

This time he looked at Emma for a nod but she didn't flinch.

-"So how are things in Storybrooke?"

-"Captain Hook is in town but he wants to kill Mr. Gold."

-"Unsurprising!" Regina said with a sarcastic rictus, close to her old ones.

-"Careful Dearie, not to let old habits come back!" Gold said but Regina didn't react instead she focused on Henry who was looking oddly at her belly.

-"Do you want to touch it?"

-"I…I can?"

-"Of course."

Henry put his palm on Regina's stomach.

-"It's hard!" Henry said frowning.

Regina smiled.

-"You still don't know the gender?"

-"No but I promise I'll let you know as soon as I know. Ok?"

-"Ok."

-"Goodbye little sister or little brother." Henry said finally. "Goodbye mom."

Regina pulled her son into a tight embrace. She ruffled his hair when they parted.

-"Be safe back there!" She ordered softly.

-"I will. Emma will keep me safe."

-"I know she will."

She kissed his cheek and let him go to the door with Gold. Emma was about to follow them but Regina stopped her.

-"Emma I…"

The young girl turned to face Regina.

-"I…I wanted to thank you."

-"For what?"

-"For not having tried to force me to tell you where to find David."

Emma sighed.

-"I still believe he has to know. At least so he could be clear about whatever he feels for Mary-Margaret but…as Henry said: Nobody forced him to cross the town line. He did it knowing the consequences. He chose you Regina!" Emma finally admitted.

With that she left to follow Henry and Gold leaving a speechless Regina. He chose _her!_

* * *

**Ok, I kind if stole the crib idea from OUAT :p but I thought that was such a cute scene. I needed it in that story. There are some things you need to know. In my version of the story, Cora never crossed the portal because as Regina's not in town it doesn't really serve the story. Second, Belle never lost her memories. That's it. I believe. If you have questions : Go ahead. **

**Mwah to y'all.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm back which means new chapter for my lovely readers. I had planned on publishing it on Monday but since I'm done and I don't have much to do today: Voilà! Before you start reading I wanted to thank all the followers and the people who are "favoring" (I have no idea if that's even a word) the story. It really warms my heart. There you go, enjoy the reading. Reviews?! Please... *puppy eyes***

* * *

**Boston, the next day. **

-"It's perfect!" Regina was standing in the nursery looking at the now-built crib.

It was really beautiful and suited perfectly with the colors of the room. David took a stuffed koala that was standing on the rocking chair and put it in the crib.

-"There! Now it'll have company." He said with a smile.

He went to stand behind Regina and wrapped his arms around her figure. She rested her head against his neck.

-"I can't believe you built it. It is a real nice job."

-"Can I be honest?"

Regina turned to face, raising an eyebrow.

-"I called the shop." He whispered in her ear.

Regina stepped back to look at him and within a second burst into laughter causing David to pout. She was laughing so hard that she was crying. David's eyes softened at the sight. He smiled softly at her. She regained her breath slowly and looked at him.

-"Well, thank you for having tried. I really do appreciate it." She chuckled softly as David pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her forehead.

-"You welcome"

They parted and David leant forward to kiss her lips. She responded almost immediately to the kiss and this time it was different. Different from any other kisses they shared in Boston. This time there was a certain urge to it as if they had been waiting for it in forever.

David parted from and gave her a mocking smile.

-"Finally, giving up to the attraction." Regina didn't even react to his remark. She took his hand and directed him towards the bedroom.

The minute she closed the door behind them, she turned to face him and attacked his mouth. Their lips parted and their tongues met in a perfect and passionate ballet. After a few minutes they broke their kiss, both gasping for air. Regina grabbed David shirt and took it off, eyes locked with his. He pulled off his tee-shirt while she took care of his pants, untying his belt.

David stopped her and gave her a very mischievous look. He grabbed her and started kissing her neck. He took her into his arm and put her on the bed. He stepped back a little to look at her but he didn't had time to contemplate as she sat and grabbed his hair to pull him into another passionate kiss. David moaned into her mouth. He undid the button of her blouse to reveal her black bra. He didn't wait another second before taking it off, revealing her breasts.

Perfect. He thought. He sat on the bed and he pulled her on top of him so she could wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her and went down starting working on her neck. Regina arched her back giving him an easier access.

She groaned and as she did she could feel David's manhood against her thigh. She couldn't stand it anymore. She grabbed his face and made him look at her. Her eyes shouted desire as she whispered a soft but hoarse "Make love to me!"

Xx

Regina was lying on David's chest. He stroked her hair gently.

-"So...was he worth the wait?" Regina asked shyly.

David laughed. She rose to look at him.

-"It was better than I could have ever imagined" He said kissing her lips. She chuckled.

-"It was perfect for me too."

Regina backed away suddenly and put her hand onto her stomach.

-"Is something wrong?" David's worrying eyes upon her face.

-"I...I...I think the baby… I think I felt it move!" She said eyes wide opened.

_FLASHBACK_

_Regina looked at the pregnancy test in her hand. Tears threatening to fall. "Two bars equals positive." It was playing in her head like a bad tune. _

_It has been two days since she had woken David up and she haven't seen him since, as she locked herself up in her house. _

_She suddenly heard somebody knock. Normally she would have ignored it but today she didn't even hesitated. She threw the stick in the plastic bin and went downstairs like a robot. She opened the door and came face to face with David. _

_The tears she was holding felt instantly on her cheeks and he pulled her into a hug. Her hands grabbed his shirt as he moved to close the door. They stayed still only rocked by Regina's sobbing. _

_After a while they parted. David directed himself to the living room, holding her hand and they both sat on the couch. He grabbed her face and kissed her. _

_-"I'm sorry." He said simply. "I should have come earlier, and not let you feel like I was giving up on you. I just...I just thought that you..." _

_He sighed._

_-"I should have known better."_

_Regina was looking at him blankly. It was as if he was talking but she wasn't listening. _

_-"Regina?" He tried, rubbing gently her arm. She jumped a little. "Did you hear what I said?"_

_-I...You should go." She said suddenly standing up. _

_David looked at her surprised. He stood up and grabbed her arm. With his left hand he took her face and pulled into a kiss. "I am __**not**__ leaving you. Not anymore. I am going to leave Snow."_

_-"They will never understand", she whispered against his neck. _

_-"They will learn to." David said firmly. "They won't have a choice."_

_She raised her head and looked at him in the eyes. _

_-"And how do you think __**he**__ will react once he finds out that I am the one who woke you up? That we're still seeing each other? That I'm…" She swallowed the last word. "I don't want him to hate me more that he already is."_

_David sighed. _

_-"Henry loves you Regina." She let out a sarcastic laugh. "It is true," David continued. "He just needs to remember that no matter what happened you're still his mom and when it came to do the right thing and save Snow and Emma you did it. You are changing. I see it and he will. Soon enough he will, I'll make sure of that."_

**Boston, present day. **

-"There I can feel it. It is weird: It feels like there is a feather inside my belly"

Regina chuckled as she looked down at David's head rested on her stomach. He raised to look at her.

-"I still can't feel it" He grumbled as he lay next to her.

Regina laughed. She sighed and closed her eyes.

-"Something's wrong?"

-"No. I'm just enjoying the moment."

-"Well I can make it even more enjoyable."

With that said he leant towards and kissed her. She laughed in his mouth as he intensified the kiss.

Suddenly Regina's phone rang. She parted from him and took the phone. She frowned, looking at the screen.

-"It's Emma! It's strange. Why would she call me?"

She brought the phone to her ear.

"-Hello?!"

"-Regina it's me!"

"-Yeah I figured. What's going on? Is Henry ok?"

-"Yeah, it's not that it's...no one can come in Storybrooke, right?"

-"Yes! Apart from you of course, if not my life wouldn't have turned out so miserable..."

-"Miserable, please. David is living with you and you are carrying his child."

Regina turned to David and smiled. A smile to which he answered with a soft kiss on her lips. She chuckled.

-"Point taken." She said between two laughs.

-"Please tell me you two are not...oh my God. Disgusting."

-"Miss Swan please grow up! Anyways, what is it?

-"Someone's new is in Storybrooke."

-"That impossible!" Regina said as she got out of the bed.

-"Well, we've never seen him before and he isn't in the book."

-"What's his name?"

-"Greg Mendell."

-"Nobody with this name lives there."

-"How do you...Oh right you named them!"

-"And did he say something?"

-"No actually he had an accident at the town line and he doesn't remember much. A little like David actually."

Regina turned to face a worrying David.

-"I really don't know what to tell you but…"

She went to the living room and whispered so that David wouldn't ear.

-"I would get rid of him if I were you."

-"You want me to what? Are you insane? I'm not like you…"

-"Not like that." Regina sighed. "Although…"

-"Regina!"

-"Fine. I was saying…I don't know. Put him in a bus to wherever and get Gold to do something to protect the town from…intruders."

-"Something?"

-"Do I really need to _spell_ it out?" Regina asked starting to get really annoyed.

-"Oh you mean a spell?!"

-"Congratulations Miss Swan. You figured it out on your own."

Emma didn't answer but Regina could almost hear curses between two grumbles. That made her laugh.

-"What?"

-"Nothing! It's just…I sort of missed it."

-"What?"

-"Arguing with you."

-"Oh!" Was all Emma could say. "Is the baby fine?"

-"Yes. Prefect. It started kicking today you should tell that to Henry."

-"I will!"

A long silence set in between them until Regina heard somebody yelling on the other side of the line but she couldn't quite catch it until the person took the phone.

-"Let me talk to my husband?"

-"Snow?"

Regina felt panic invade her body and as if that wasn't enough, David entered the living room.

-"Hey, is everything OK?" He asked innocently.

Regina looked at him with wide eyes. She turned around to escape his look.

-"James…" She heard Snow called. "James it's me! Let me talk to him Regina!"

-"Snow…I…"

She could hear Snow crying and surprisingly she felt for the girl.

-"I'm sorry…I can't!"

And with that she hung up the phone.


	11. Chapter 10

**New chapter. You have no idea how much I like it when I see that I have a new follower for that story. It is just awesome. :)**

**I'll let you read this chapter. See you in a few minutes.**

* * *

**Boston, two days later.**

Two days had passed since it happened. David and Regina hadn't talk about it and she had turned off her phone to avoid Emma's calls. Since that day, Regina was a mess and David was starting to get really concerned. He couldn't help but wonder what was all this conversation about? And what with all the secrets?

He went into the bedroom and lay on the bed, next to her. He wrapped his arm around her figure, and she cuddled into his embrace. He kissed her temple and whispered.

-"We have to talk about this?"

-"What?" Regina asked knowing perfectly what he was referring to.

-"What was this phone call about? Why are you so upset?"

Regina moved to sit on the bed. She looked at him and tried a smile but failed.

-"It's nothing! I just…"

-"Don't lie to me Regina! Please!"

She sighed.

-"What do you want to know?"

-"What did Emma want?

-"To discuss a matter."

-"What matter Regina?"

-"It's not really important. It's just someone new that arrived in my home town and she was just concerned."

-"Because of a tourist?" David asked frowning.

-"It's not…it's not like that. Nobody comes to this town."

-"What do you mean nobody?"

Regina looked down.

-"What?" David asked starting to feel impatient.

-"It's a small town that nobody knows. It just is weird."

-"And what does he want this guy?"

-"I don't know, he had an accident and he doesn't remember…"

-"Sounds familiar," David said almost too low to be heard. "And what does that have to do with you?"

-"Nothing. It's just that I was the mayor and she wanted me to know if I had heard of him in the past..."

-"Hold on!" David stood up. "The mayor?"

Regina sighed. "Damn it!"

-"Look David! What do you want?" She stood up and turned to face him. "It was just a simple conversation with somebody about a matter she was concerned about. See no big deal so just drop it!"

She was about to leave the room when she heard:

-"Snow! What is Snow? Or who is it?"

Regina straightened, her heart beating way too fast in her chest.

-"It's…it's nothing!"

-"As you wish then!"

And with that he was the one to leave the room, but he didn't stop there. He took his jacket on the chair and crossed the living room towards the door.

-"Where are you going?" Regina asked with a worried face.

-"I'm leaving. I'm too pissed off to talk right now. I need to clear my head and try to figure out why on earth you would lie to my face like that. Because right now, I don't see a reason. I can see in your eyes that you're lying. I know you are but I don't know why and obviously discussing won't help us here since you're…I don't know…too stubborn. Or maybe you just don't trust me! I honestly don't have a clue Regina but I'm starting to get sick of your blurred past. A past that you're not proud of you said but…" He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he saw her cry. "I…I don't want you to cry. It's just that…it's like, every time I'm about to discover a little more about you, you instantly close yourself up. Why?"

She didn't answer, instead she just stood still. David sighed.

-"Anyways. I need some air."

With that he left the apartment.

Xx

It has been almost two hours since he had left the apartment and he was now standing outside the door, processing whether or not he should open it. He was really mad and not so much because she was lying but because whatever was going on was really affecting her emotionally and he couldn't help her because she just wouldn't let him. He sighed loudly and finally entered the flat. She wasn't in the living room so he just assumed she was in the bedroom which actually made him relax a bit. He was maybe not that ready to face her. He went into the kitchen and pour himself a glass of bourbon. Once he finished he went to the bedroom. He knocked on the door but nobody answered. He opened it and that's when he found her lying on the floor.

-"Regina?!" He cried.

He ran towards her and stroke her cheek. She had been crying he could tell because they were still wet. He took her into her arms and got out of the flat. He grabbed the car keys on the way and directed himself to the parking lot.

David entered the ER, with Regina in his arms.

-"I need a doctor!" He shouted.

A nurse came to him.

-"Bring me a bed!" She said to someone. "What's wrong?" She was now addressing David.

-"I don't know…I…I found her like that…I…She is pregnant."

-"How long?"

-"Fourteen weeks." He answered without hesitating as he put her on the bed.

He knew. He knew everything about the pregnancy. He had listened to every advice the doctor gave him. He knew that she had to rest and not be stressed out…She was in a fragile state and...David felt a tear rolled on his cheek.

-"Don't worry. We'll take care of her."

-"Her doctor's name is Helena Cooper," David added.

The nurse nodded.

-"Don't worry sir. You can sit down. We'll keep you inform."

The nurse disappeared with Regina leaving David unable to move as tears ran down his cheeks.

-"Don't leave me Regina" He whispered.

**Boston, two hours ago.**

She watched David exit the door leaving her still unable to say anything. She couldn't believe it. No to be honest she could. She could definitely believe. He was leaving her. She knew he would. She knew she was too happy for it to be real…for it to last. She just expected it to last a little longer. She sat on the bed, shook by her own sobs. She wrapped her arms around her body and cried until she felt asleep out of exhaustion.

_Flashback_

_Regina woke up as she felt someone rubbed her cheek. She jumped to face a smiling David._

_-"What...What…"_

_She looked around. They were in the living room, on the couch. She relaxed as she recalled the events of last night. David had come to visit her after she found out that she…She felt a tear fall on her cheek but quickly wiped it away. David brought his hand behind her neck and pulled her into a kiss. It was not a passionate kiss. It was different. They parted and David rested his forehead against hers. _

_-"I'm going to tell her today!" David stated._

_-"David I…"_

_David looked at her in the eyes and cupped her face._

_-"I'm leaving her Regina. I am leaving Snow today with or without your consent."_

_She closed her eyes and sighed._

_-"Mom?!"_

_Regina jumped out of David's embrace as she heard the call coming from the door. She looked at David panicked written all over her face. She needed to figure something out. She needed to…_

_-"Mom, it's me. I came to see how you…"_

_Henry arrived in the living room only to face his mother standing still in her pajamas with a shirtless David._

_-"What's going on?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" He asked turning to David. "Emma told me you went to the grocery store but you're…I don't understand."_

_Regina couldn't say a word. She was too frightened. Too scared of the look she was seeing in her son's eyes. He was getting it. He wasn't stupid. She knew it because that was exactly the same look he had on his face when he caught them kissing in her office before the curse broke. _

_-"Henry." David started as he walked to him but the kid backed away._

_-"Are you two…You two are still seeing each other? But I don't understand…"_

_His eyes filled with tears were not leaving his mother's. She tried to take his arm but he moved it._

_-"How could you?"_

_-"Henry…" Regina tried but he wasn't listening._

_-"I thought you were changing…I thought…Oh my God!" _

_He looked at her with wide eyes. _

_-"You're the one who woke him up!"_

_-"Yes." David said. _

_He went to Regina and grabbed her hand. She didn't react to busy looking at Henry. _

_-"She woke me up with a true love kiss Henry…"_

_-"No!" Henry shouted. "She must have done something! What have you done? Mary Margaret was right. You cursed him, is that it?" _

_-"This is what you think?" Regina asked simply._

_-"It must be it! Prince Charming belongs to Snow White and this thing," He waved his hand between the two of them, "is you trying to hurt her again!"_

_-"Henry!" David tried._

_-"No! I'm going to figure this out." He said looking at his mother with strong eyes. "You won't get away with this."_

_And on that note he left the house._

_Regina stood still, looking at the door closing behind Henry, tears falling on her cheeks._

_-"I'm going to talk to him." David said grabbing his shirt._

_She didn't react. He left the house but she didn't even saw him, her vision blurred by the tears. That was it: He hated her! That was what she said. She was right: He wouldn't understand. Her boy was turning his back against her. Once again she was left alone. _

**Boston, less than an hour ago.**

Regina woke up after a while. She sat on the bed as she recalled what had happened with David. She called out his name hoping he would be back home. But nobody answered. She stood up. Maybe a bit too fast as she felt a little dizzy but she didn't pay attention. She went to the bathroom and turned on the water to wash her face. But it didn't do any good. The more the water fell on her face, the more she cried. It hurt so badly! So badly! Like when she was younger…She was losing the man she loved once more. It was as if it was written in the stars. It was as if she wasn't meant to be happy. That no matter what, she was meant to end up alone. She turned off the water and went back in the bedroom. She suddenly felt the room turning. She tried to hold on to something but all her hand could find was emptiness. Her eyes became heavy and the last thing she felt was the back of her head hitting the floor.

* * *

**Don't kill me! Trust me I felt bad writing that.) Anyways I hope you liked it. **


	12. Chapter 11

**New chapter. The next day. I don't have much to do with my life. I'm such a geek! Anyways; hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**Boston, present day.**

David was sat in a chair at the hospital, still waiting for any piece of news on Regina. The wait was unbearable and the silence in the waiting room was driving him crazy. He buried his head in his hands, tears falling on his cheeks. What if something happened to her? No! He couldn't lose her. And the baby? Their baby. Their little boy -_or little girl_- she would say.

-"Mister Nolan?!"

David raised his head to face the doctor. He stood still looking at the doctor's face trying to search for any kind of hint that let him know how Regina was. But she didn't faint.

-"So her blood pressure was way too low that's why she fainted but she is fine now." She said smiling. "The pressure is still abnormally low but it's rising."

-"And…and the baby."

-"The baby was under stress which is really not good. So we are going to keep Regina here for a few days. At least until she regain some strengh for her and the baby.

David nodded, tears picking his eyes.

-"May I ask what happened?" The doctor asked.

-"I…we had an argument. It was my fault…I"

David felt the tears coming again.

-"Look! A pregnancy is a lot of stress. She needs to let go a bit and so do you. Put all the stress behind because the baby feels when its mother isn't right. Ok?"

David nodded.

-"Go see her now, she's awake."

David executed himself and went into Regina's room. She was on the bed, her back facing the door. He went closer and put a hand on her hip. She jumped and turned to face him. Tears were filling her eyes and David pulled her into a hug that she immediately answered.

-"I'm so sorry." He said softly.

-"I thought you left me…I thought I lost you and…I...just…"

-"Shh!" He said in her ears stroking gently her back.

They parted after a moment and David put his forehead onto hers.

-"I will never leave you Regina. I promise you that. No matter what, I will always be there for you. You…" David sighed. "I can't imagine a future where you and that baby growing inside you are not with me. I'm sorry I hurt you. I wanted you to open yourself to me and…I can wait. I just want to enjoy my present with you and dream about _our_ future."

-"It's just that my past…it's…"

-"No! I don't need to know it. When you will feel like it. When you will want to tell me then I'll be here to listen. I just want you to know that I have your back Regina. You might not be used to having someone next to you but **I am here**!"

Regina nodded softly and snuggled up against him, tears running on her face.

-"You scared the crap out of me, you know?!"

Regina let out a small laugh.

-"I'm sorry." She whispered.

-"Look!" He said, parting from her to look at her in the eyes. "I know that whatever was going on affected you a lot but can you put it all behind for a while?"

-"What do you mean?"

-"What about we forget? What do you say? What about our only preoccupations are directed towards you being happy and healthy for you and for the baby?"

Regina gave him a small smile.

-"Yes?! And when you will be ready and only then, you will deal with those problems and I, will be there if you want me too. And if you don't, then I won't. You're in charge here and I'm under your commands".

Regina couldn't help but laugh.

-"You're my Queen Regina, and all I want is for my Queen to be happy!"

Regina straighten a bit.

-"And what if I don't want to be Queen?"

-"Well then, don't be! You owe your own destiny, and I'm here just to accompany you along the way if you want me to."

-"I want that!"

-"Yeah?" David said with a smile and Regina nodded.

He pulled her into a hug and whispered "Then, you're now stuck with me."

And Regina chuckled.

**Storybrooke, two weeks later.**

It had been two weeks since she'd last heard from Regina. After the "incident" with Snow, Emma had desperately tried to call Regina but the former queen wouldn't pick up. Emma was sat behind the bar playing with her cereals. She sighed. She was worried about her. She hated to admit but she was. She was worried about her because she knew that apart from all the resentment she felt and all the terrible things she had done to her family –and kept on doing- she was pregnant with her little brother –or sister. "Damn it!" She said throwing her spoon on the wooden bar. She would be the half-sister of her son's… This family was a heck of a thing she thought to herself. She heard her phone rang. She didn't even bother looking at the screen as she just picked up.

-"Hello?!" She said.

-"Hi, Emma. It's Regina."

-"Oh?!" Was all Emma managed to say, eyes wide opened.

She felt the anger rising in her. Damn yes she was furious. Furious and happy she was at least still alive.

-"I…Emma look…" Regina started.

-"No. Why are you calling? It's been two damn weeks since you crushed my mother's heart all over again and I am the one who have to pick up the pieces. Damn!"

Emma stood up and started walking towards the door. She was not done yelling and she didn't want to wake up Henry or worst Mary Margaret. Regina sighed.

-"I want to talk to her." She said simply.

-"I'm sorry, what?"

-"I want to talk to Snow. Please."

Emma couldn't believe it. Was she insane? Was it the hormones? Has she been drinking during her pregnancy? Was she completely crazy?

-"This is out of question! I won't let you hurt her again." Emma shouted, finding it hard to keep her voice down.

-"I don't want to talk to her to hurt her. I want…I want to explain myself so please…"

-"I.."

-"Emma…please!"

Emma sighed. "Damn."

-"I'll call her!" She finally agreed.

She came back in the loft, furious against herself for having given in. Once she arrived in the living room she stood still, mouth opened facing Snow.

-"Was that Regina?" Snow simply asked.

Emma nodded.

-"She…she wants to…"

Emma wasn't able to talk so she just gave her mother the phone. Snow took the device and went outside

-"I'm here!" She said coldly.

-"Hello Snow." She heard.

-"I want to talk to him!"

-"He…He isn't here. He is working." Regina said simply.

-"What do you want then Regina?"

-"I want to apologize…"

Snow felt the rage burning inside her skin.

-"For what Regina? For what do you want to apologize exactly? Trying to kill me? Hunting me down like some game! Or do you want to apologize for seducing my husband and bearing his child?"

Snow's voice cracked on the last word but she composed herself. She had to be strong.

-"For all of it" She said after a few seconds.

Snow let out an ironic chuckle.

-"Well thank you! I appreciate."

-"Snow please. I want to redeem myself. I really want and I'm trying. That's why I left. To be out of your way…"

-"No Regina I'm not buying that. The only reason you left was to protect yourself. I'm not stupid. You would have stayed in Storybrooke, it would have been your face on a wanted paper after what you did! Your damn face!"

Silence installed between the two women. Snow had never been so harsh in her entire life except maybe when she had drunk that memory potion. She felt tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't help herself but think that maybe, by losing her true love like Regina did she…

She shook her head to erase the thought. No! She wasn't turning into an emotionless, cold-hearted bitch like Regina.

-"You had him killed." Regina finally said, her voice betraying her emotions.

Snow felt her heart broke at the thought but she didn't break down. She wouldn't. Not today.

-"And I apologized for that!" She said firmly. "How many times do I have to keep apologizing for it? I am _sorry_ Regina. I truly am. I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't mean to ruin your happiness. I was a child and my first intentions were for you not to lose your mother! Is it so hard to understand?"

Snow was crying now. She was really crying because it hurt her. It hurt her so damn much that she ruined Regina's happiness. That she caused her to have a hole in her heart that slowly transformed itself into a dark poisonous shadow. It hurt her and she was sick of it.

-"I am happy now!"

Snow jumped surprised. Was she? Had she really find happiness after all this years? But why did it have to be with _her _husband. _Her_ true love. _Her_ Prince Charming.

-"And in the process you ruined my happiness." She said so low that it had probably been hard for Regina to catch it.

It wasn't an accusatory voice it was just simple concession and to that Regina answered:

-"I guess that you and I will never have our happy ending unless by ruining the other's one."

The princess sighed heavily.

-"I refuse to believe that."

-"If I let David go…I will be left alone. Again. And if I simply act selfishly and keep him to myself, you're the one who would be left alone."

Snow couldn't help but chuckle.

-"What?"

-"Nothing. Really. I just find it so depressingly sad that I guess I needed to laugh at it not to cry."

Regina sighed.

-"I'm sorry Snow! I really am."

-"Let him come back to me." Snow said.

-"I can't." Regina whispered. "I don't have the strength."

-"Then apologies not accepted!"

And with that said the princess hung up.

**Boston, present day.**

Regina hung up the phone, tears still rolling on her cheeks. She couldn't believe she was so affected by Snow's anger. At the end of it, it was all she always wanted…But she felt guilty. She genuinely felt guilty.

-"Hey! What's going on?"

She heard as she saw David emerging from the bathroom.

She faked a smile.

-"Just a clarification with an old 'friend'."

-"Oh!" Was all David could say!

He went to sit on the couch next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. She closed her eyes. She could feel drops from his still wet hair, falling on her but she didn't care. Behind in his arms was comforting.

-"I was talking to Sn...Emma's m… friend."

-"The wife of your baby's father?"

-"Yes!"

-"I guess she wasn't please?!"

Regina laughed softly.

-"No but we took the opportunity to speak our hearts out and…" She sighed. "I think I'm realizing that I might have done stuff in the past that…that were not worth it. I mean without doing them I wouldn't have my son and I wouldn't change that for anything but- If I had…" She sighed once again.

-"It's complicated!" David finally whispered in her ears.

She laughed.

-"Yes. It is!"

-"Well at least, as you said, you were able to speak your hearts out to each other and I'm sure that at some point you'll both realize that fighting over something that has already been done is just a waste of time."

Regina rose to face him.

-"But what if that thing didn't only cause you pain but also caused somebody else's life?"

David frowned.

-"What are you talking about?" He asked.

She shook her head and closed her eyes, cursing herself.

-"Nothing. It's hard sometimes to let go of the past."

-"But it's what is need to be done to be able to enjoy the present and dream about the future."

With that said, he leant to kiss her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

-"Maybe." She whispered.

* * *

**That was huge! (I'm just realising because I just re-read it!) I thought about cutting it in half but I wanted to wrap that Snow thing up. We have more important things to think about like the fact that there is still a Greg up there (down there?!) in Storybrooke. I hope you like it. See you in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir! Another day, another chapter. I hope you'll enjoy but before...THANK YOU ALL. I've received some wonderful reviews and it just keeps me going. I really do appreciate and I couldn't thank you enough.**

**Hope you'll like this chapter as well.**

* * *

**Boston, a week later.**

-"So, we need to go see the doctor tomorrow for the check-up, right?" David asked.

-"Yes!" Regina said with a smile. "But, _you_ can't come since you're working tomorrow."

David sat next to her on the couch.

-"Well, I might take the day off…It will be like having a three-days-week-end."

Regina laughed.

-"You just needed an excuse for not showing up at the restaurant."

-"Well! Know that being a waiter can be very exhausting."

-"I wouldn't know. I never was one!"

It was David's turn to laugh. He stopped to smile as he looked at her.

-"What?"

-"I like it when you're relaxed like that."

She grinned at him. She stood up to stand in front of him. 'God she was beautiful' David thought. She was wearing a black dress not too figure-hugging, but enough to see a small baby bump. She was gorgeous. She sat on his thighs, and cupped his face with her hands. She leant forward and kissed him.

-"I can make you relax too," she said licking her bottom lip, sensually.

David let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Regina laughed at him.

-"You're evil!" He said.

-"Oh dear you have no idea."

And with that, she smacked his lips with hers.

**Boston, the next day.**

Regina and David were at the hospital to check if everything was fine with the baby. Fortunately: it was. She had finally managed to relax a bit and the baby surely could feel that as it was perfectly healthy now.

-"Do you know the gender?" Regina asked to the doctor who let out a small chuckled.

David, sat by her side, laughed.

-"No, Regina. It's a little too early. You're gonna have to wait a bit more" Helena said with a smile.

Regina let out a disappointed sigh and David laughed.

-"She's a little impatient!" He said.

Regina rose her head to face him, frowning. She gave him a small kick in the ribs causing the prince to back away with a laugh.

The doctor laughed.

-"Well I can understand the impatience but although we can't quite see it yet, just know that it's starting to develop so I would say in two or three weeks, we'll know for sure."

-"But you have an idea?" Regina asked.

-"I have an idea."

Regina sighed.

-"But you're not going to say anything!"

Helena laughed, soon accompanied by David's laugh.

-"Not until I'm sure."

-"Fine!" Regina said pouting.

David wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple.

-"You're cute when you're pouting."

The only response he got was a severe glance as she stuck out her tongue at him. He laughed and kissed her once again.

Xx

As soon as they set foot into the flat, Regina ran into the bathroom. She has been waiting to pee for about thirty minutes but they had been stuck into the traffic.

David went towards the door and knocked on it.

-"'You ok?" He asked.

He didn't hear a response. Instead he heard the flush. After a few seconds, the door opened to an exhausted Regina.

-"I think that baby wants me dead!"

David laughed and pulled her into a hug.

-"It's like my bladder has got narrower. Is that even a thing?"

-"Well I don't know. You should have asked the doctor!"

-"I forgot." She said as she sat on the sofa.

-"Do you want to eat something?"

Regina let out an ironic laugh.

-"I could eat you right now."

David laugh.

-"Well I better feed you two before I end in both of your stomachs."

Regina laughed and relaxed on the couch. After a few seconds, David heard her breathe become heavier. He laughed as he realized she had fallen asleep. He put down the saucepan and went to look for a blanket in the bedroom. He came back into the living room and covered her with it. He kneeled beside her and kiss her on the top of the head.

-"Do you know how much I love you?"

-"Keep saying it, I might believe you one day."

David laughed.

-"I love you!"

He saw her lips losing its shape into a smile and he grinned at her.

-"Me too." She whispered almost too low as she soon fell asleep.

David left her side to go back into cooking some pastas. He wasn't a very good cooker but he was improving himself. He had learned a few tips from Regina and also at the restaurant in which he was working. Bottom line, he was now able to make some decent pastas. He put some water to boil and waited for the first bubbles. He got interrupted by the sound of Regina's phone. He went to take it into her back to turn it off so she wouldn't wake up. He took the device and looked at the screen. "Emma!" He whispered. "It wouldn't hurt if I pick up. Maybe it's about Henry." But before he could do anything Regina woke up.

-"What is it?" She asked, half asleep.

-"Y..Your phone. Looks like it's Emma.

-"Oh" She said before taking the device. "Hello?!" She said, picking up the phone.

David sighed and went back to the pastas.

-"Mom?"

-"Hey Henry!" She said, as she rose, a big smile on her lips.

-"How are you?"

-"Good baby. It's good to hear you."

-"It's good to hear you too mom. You sound happy."

-"I am. I've missed my little prince's voice."

He chuckled.

-"I miss you too. Guess what? My dad's in town!"

-"Really?" Regina asked surprised.

-"Yeah. He is cool. He brought his girlfriend Tamara I think. But I don't really like her."

Regina laughed.

-"It has nothing to do with the fact that you would like to see your parents get back together?!"

-"No! No! Well…It will be…No!"

Regina laughed causing David to chuckle at the sight.

-"Ok, then!"

Henry sighed.

-"What about school?"

-"Seriously, mom?"

-"Yes. Seriously!" She said imitating his tone.

She heard her boy sigh heavily.

-"Well, nothing much. It's pretty boring you know."

She laughed.

-"What happen to my little boy who was always excited to go to school?"

-"Well after having found out that I was the adopted son of the Evil Queen and that my birth mother was the Savior. That I also was the grand-son of Snow White and Prince Charming. After having talked to the Sleeping Beauty via dreamland to try to get Emma and Snow back from the Enchanted Forest after they've been sucked up through the Mad Hatter's hat. And after having learned to sword fight: school is kind of boring you know."

Regina couldn't help but burst into laughter.

-"I understand sweetheart. I understand."

She sighed.

-"Still, my little hero, you need to go to school and endure those painful, boring, and long hours. OK?"

Henry mumbled a yes.

-"Because a hero has to be brave, indeed. But also bright."

-"Fine."

"Can I talk with Emma?"

-"Ok. I love you mom. I hope to see you again."

Regina sighed.

-"Maybe someday. I love you honey."

-"I'm going to go get a shower," David said as he left the kitchen. "Pastas are ready." He said to her before leaning down to kiss.

-"Ok", she whispered. "If you're patient, I might join you."

A mischievous smile appeared on her face when she saw the lust in his eyes. David couldn't help but attacked her mouth in a very very passionate kiss. She chuckled against his mouth.

-"Hey, 'up?!" She heard on the phone.

Regina parted from David.

-"Good afternoon, Miss Swan," she said unable to contain a laugh at David's disappointing face as he left the room.

-"What's going on?" Emma asked.

-"No nothing." Regina said still chuckling.

-"Ok! I'm going to say this once: This is really disturbing. I would very much appreciate if you would stop doing _that_ when I'm on the other side of the phone."

-"I'm sorry. I'm all yours."

Emma sighed causing Regina to laugh.

-"So I heard Henry's dad was in town."

-"Oh Neal. Yes."

-"With his girlfriend."

-"Yeah I don't quite like her. She is weird and I can feel that she is lying to me."

Regina laughed.

-"What?!"

-"No nothing."

-"Plus with the Greg Mendell thing, another foreigner in town…

-"I'm sorry what did you say?" Regina said standing up.

-"What?"

-"The Greg Mendell thing. Why is there a Greg Mendell thing since I have specifically asked you to get rid of the said thing?"

-"Heu…"

-"Emma?!" The former queen asked raising an eyebrow.

-"He decided to stay in town for a little while…"

-"I'm sorry what?"

-"I couldn't possibly force him to…"

Regina let out a heavy breath.

-"Listen to me, you are in charge here. You have to sometime take decisions to keep everybody safe. We can't have somebody wandering around in town with all those _fairy tales characters._"

-"I'm doing my best here Regina! You are the one who left the town, letting me handle a whole lot of crap so excuse me if I'm a little too busy with my depressed mother to _get rid_ of this guy who...Arg! Whatever!"

Regina sighed.

-"Fine do as you wish but if something happens…"

-"You'll be the first one to know and I will even let you scold me!"

-"Good!" Regina said quite satisfied with the last part of the sentence.

-"Goodbye Regina."

-"Goodbye Emma."

-"Oh by the way…"

-"What?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow.

-"I think the town misses you more than they will admit."

-"Is this your way of fooling me into bringing your father back because it's not working."

-"Think whatever you want of it but at least when you were around, somebody was ruling the town and now well…"

-"You're missing an authority figure!"

Emma laughed.

-"Yeah, something like that."

-"Thank you!"

-"For what?"

-"Not yelling at me."

-"Well I figure it will not do any good. Since if I yell, you'll yell, so I'll yell louder and you will try to surpass me by yelling even louder and…At the end of the day we will end up with a really bad headache. Plus: Stress isn't good for the baby so…"

Regina laughed.

-"Thanks anyway."

-"'Welcome!"

-"Go take care of my son now and deal with the _thing_! Please."

Emma grumbled in her mouth before hanging up.

* * *

**Not much going here but Next chapter (normally): the baby's gender! :) And some more stuff. I don't know yet maybe I'll cut it enough but soon things will get interesting.**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Maybe next week cause tomorrow I have this birthday thing and on saturday it's beach day and on sunday i will probably be dying of exhaustion. :p Anyways. I'll try though. I promise. See ya.**

**Mwah to y'all.**


	14. Chapter 13

**New chapter. Finally the baby's gender. And a little bit of sexy time I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Boston, two weeks later.**

Regina was sat on the examining table in her doctor's office. Today she was alone as David had to go to work to make up hours.

-"So today we are going to make a body type scan." The doctor said as she sat on her chair next to her, putting on her gloves.

Regina raised an eyebrow. Helena laughed.

-"It's pretty much the same as a normal scan, you won't feel any difference but I will be able to tell you your baby's gender."

Regina's eyes lit up.

-"You mean today?"

-"Yes. Except if you want me to break the news when David's there."

-"No. No. I…I want to know. Just…I'm surprised it's that early."

The doctor laughed at her confusion.

-"Well, last time I promised you it'll be in a few weeks. It's time."

Regina grinned at the woman. A sincere and soft smile as she realized that she was really going to know if she was going to have a girl or a boy.

-"Tell me!" Regina said.

-"Ok then! Let's do this."

Doctor Cooper took the probe and started manipulating the device. She then gently put it on Regina's belly and started moving it until she found the baby.

-"There you go!" She said pointing at the screen. "Look at that healthy little baby."

Regina didn't answer. She looked at the screen in silence as tears ran down her face.

-"So this is its head there. And you can see the upper and…there the lower limbs. It is perfect. Now I'm going to check the heart."

She turn a button up –or down- Regina didn't really know. She just looked at the screen with soft eyes. She grinned softly. Suddenly she heard it. The sound of a galloping horse. She closed her eyes to enjoy the moment.

-"Well it looks pretty perfect to me."

The doctor raised her head to look at Regina.

-"So! Ready for it?"

Regina opened her eyes and nodded.

-"Well, I'm happy to tell you that…you are going to have a little girl."

A little girl. She's going to have a little princess. She was going to give Henry a little sister. She felt tears running down her cheeks. A baby girl. She watched the doctor her vision still blurred by the tears and whispered a 'thank you'. She put a hand on her stomach.

-"I'm going to have a baby girl." She said.

Xx

Regina didn't go back to the apartment just yet. She decided to go for a walk into town. She still couldn't believe it. A baby girl! She always wanted to have two kids. That was her dream with Daniel. Two kids: A boy and a girl. She felt tears pricking her eyes but she wiped them away. Enough with the crying. It was a happy day. She already had her boy. Her little prince. And now she was going to have a daughter. A daughter of her own. A daughter with the man she loved and…who loved her back. She laughed at herself. He loved her back and after all this time she was finally believing it. It was a happy day.

_Flashback._

_-"You look good when you cook."_

_Regina felt her cheeks burning. She turned to face David leaning against the counter. She smiled._

_-"Only when I cook?" She asked raising an eyebrow._

_David chuckled. He went to her and grabbed her waist. He leant closer until his mouth met her neck. She swallowed hard when she felt the burning lips against her skin. He went up to her ear and grabbed her ear lobe between his teeth. Regina shut her eyes unable to breathe normally._

_-"You always look good!" He finally whispered into her ear causing her to shiver. _

_He then parted from her like nothing happened and went back to the counter, a mocking smile on his face. Regina grabbed her glove and threw it at him. He chuckle as he avoid the projectile. Regina stuck out her tongue at him and went back to her pancakes. _

_After a few seconds she heard steps coming down the stairs. Henry appeared in the kitchen._

_-"Hum, 'smells good" he said approaching his mom._

_She smiled at him as she kissed him on the cheek. He smiled back at her and then turned to David. _

_-"Did you spend the night here?" _

_David straightened. He looked at Regina with worrying eyes._

_-"Hum…yeah…I just…"_

_-"He just wanted to make sure I wouldn't try to run away with you." Regina finally said. _

_-"Well I know you wouldn't." Henry said. "I know you're changing. That's why you're helping us get Emma and Snow back, right?"_

_Regina smiled shyly at her son._

_-"Right!" She said simply. "Come on, go set the table. Breakfast's almost ready."_

_Henry executed himself and went to the dining room with three plates and some flatware. Once he left the room, David came up to her._

_-"I'm sorry…I just…"_

_-"You panicked. It's ok I understand." _

_Regina smiled at him. He sighed. He took her hand in his and looked at her in the eyes._

_-"I've never told you but…you did a great job with him."_

_Regina opened her mouth to speak but no words could come out. _

_David smiled_

_-"No matter what happened in your past, know that you were and still are a great mother."_

_-"Is everything ok?" _

_Henry stood still as he looked with questioning eyes at the scene that was playing in front of her. Regina quickly pulled away her hand and tried a smile._

_-"Yes. We…I was just realizing how lucky I was to have you." She said._

_Henry smiled._

_-"I'm lucky too!"_

_-"Really? To have the Evil Queen as a mom isn't what kids would normally want."_

_-"I don't care about people. I know who you really are inside and I love it. By the way: David told me about the guy who was at the stables last week."_

_Regina straighten._

_-"I'm sorry mom! I had no idea you…I'm sorry."_

_Regina smiled shyly._

_-"Let's not talk about painful matters, would you dear? Today is a happy morning."_

_-"Ok then I suggest we go and eat some really appetizing pancakes before I go crazy!" David said, sensing the tension in Regina's voice._

_Henry and the brunette both smile and they all went to the dining room to have some breakfast…as a family._

**Boston, present day.**

-"So, why did you bring me here?"

-"Do I need a reason?" Regina asked.

David laughed.

-"Nope! It's actually good to enter a restaurant and know that you won't be the one serving people but the one to be served. It's quite satisfying."

It was Regina's turn to laugh.

-"I also know that our first date was is this restaurant so whatever the 'no reason' is. I believe it's a pretty good one."

Regina bit her bottom lip shyly. David smiled at her.

-"Tell me!"

Regina looked down at her bag and pulled out a photography. She handed it to David. The prince took it and looked at it frowning.

-"Oh!" He said realising what it was. "It's...it's our baby."

Regina nodded.

-"Whaou! It looks beautiful."

Regina smiled.

-"I thought you might want a picture since you weren't there. The doctor did a body type scan."

David didn't answer still busy admiring the baby.

-"It's a girl."

David's eyes widened.

-"What? It's..it…"

Regina chuckled. She nodded.

-"You heard me well. We are going to have a little girl."

David's face lit up. His heart filled with emotions he didn't even know how to express. He felt a tear ran down his cheek but he didn't pay attention. He stood up and went to her. He couldn't care less about people starring. He rose her up and pulled her into a very tight but soft embrace.

Surprise could be written all over the former mayor's face but she soon let loose and wrapped her arm around him as she buried her nose into his neck.

They parted after a few minutes. Regina looked around and she laughed at the sight of the other customers' glance.

-"We should go back to our sits."

David jumped a little at the sound of her voice as he was still in a trance, his eyes locked up on her face.

They got back to their sit.

-"I'm assuming you're happy with the news."

David laughed.

-"Yes. I am more than happy. A baby girl?"

-"Yes!" Regina nodded with a laugh.

David grinned. He grabbed her hand on the table and locked her eyes with his.

-"I love you!"

Regina smiled.

-"I love you too David Nolan. More than you could ever imagine."

-"I could make love to you here and now."

Regina laughed.

-"Careful Dear, I might take you up on that."

The desire lit inside her as she saw the burning lust inside David's eyes.

Xx

Regina slammed the door behind her and pushed David hard against the wooden surface. She locked her lips with his trying desperately to find the locker with her hand. Once she found it, she locked the door and went back to his back. She grabbed it so hard that he could feel her nails into his skin trough the shirt. They lips parted after a few seconds and their tongues met in a very passionate ballet. He tasted good. So good. She could feel the taste of the apple juice he had just drank and she couldn't help but smile at the thought.

They parted, eyes still locked. Their chests were moving up and down with their heavy breathing. Regina gave him a mischievous smile as she felt his hand running on her hips towards her back.

David pulled her against him carefully and kissed her. Soon it became more passionate and David slid his hands onto her butt and squeeze it gently. Her baby bump wasn't big enough yet so she could easily feel his manhood grow inside his jeans.

She grinned inside his mouth. She parted from him and looked at him.

-"Being impatient." She said looking down meaningfully at his now stretched jeans.

David didn't answer. Instead he smiled at her. She frowned her eyes but didn't have time to say anything as she felt lift up the floor into David's arms. He went towards the washbasins and sat her on the furniture. He slid his hand under her dress as he attacked her mouth once again, craving for the sweetness of her lips. She moaned in his mouth as she felt his hand coming closer and closer to the string of her panties.

He parted from her just a few seconds before attacking her neck. She ached her body making him have full access of her chest. He didn't coaxing and went down to trace her low neckline.

Regina closed her eyes and licked her lips. She slid her fingers into his hair as she ached her back even more.

Suddenly they heard somebody trying to open the door. They stopped dead. David moved back and turned to face the door.

-"Maybe we should get home." Regina said still finding it hard to breathe normally.

David laughed.

-"Yes maybe we should."

Xx

-"Damn it David!" Regina groaned as David was now playing with the string of her panties with his teeth.

They had left the restaurant almost immediately. They paid for their drinks as it was all they had had ordered. She was now lay on the bed, bare-chested, with a David teasing her inner thighs too much for her own good.

She shivered as she felt him go lower and… "Oh God!" Regina closed her eyes, hands holding way too tight onto the sheets.

David parted from her and went back to look at her.

-"I'm going to kill you." She said between two breathings.

David laughed. He grabbed her lower lip between his lips. Regina took the opportunity to take off the pants he was still wearing. She untied his belt and once done, slid the pants over along with his underpants. Once he was free from any form of clothes, Regina smiled satisfied. He leant down towards her, ready to kiss her again but she pushed him back forcing him to lay on the bed. Before he could move she sat on him.

-"Enough with the foreplays." She stood up on the bed giving him a full show as she took off the last remaining piece of clothes on her body. She sat back down once done. David didn't wait one more second before finding his way into her wetness. She moaned almost instantly. She bit his shoulder as he kept moving inside her.

They made love to each other all night long until exhaustion got the better of them. It was a happy day. A very happy day.

* * *

**So how was it? It isn't easy for me to write steamy scenes because as English isn't my first language it doesn't come naturally. I hope you liked it though. Feel free to review :) I love reading them! OH btw, now that you know the gender if you guys could give me some name's ideas. It's really difficult to find one, honestly. So give me your ideas. See ya in my next chapter.**

**Mwah.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Oye, Oye! No I'm kidding. Hi every one. How are you guys? This is another chapter for you. I hope you'll like it. Keeps the comments coming for babies' name: I have now an idea but I would love to know yours. See ya in a few.**

* * *

**Boston, the next day.**

-"Good morning Regina." She heard in the phone.

-"Good morning Miss Swan."

She heard Emma laugh.

-"What?" Regina asked as she sat on the bed.

David was still asleep snoring next to her.

-"Nothing! It's just fun are you go from calling me Emma and then suddenly it all goes back to Miss Swan. Make up your mind already!"

Regina grumbled causing Emma to laugh louder.

-"Anyways. May I talk to my son?"

-"Yep you can. Just a sec." Emma said still chuckling.

Regina sighed of exasperation.

"HENRY!" She heard the 'savior' say.

-"He's coming downstairs."

-"Ok. H…How is Mary Margaret?" Regina tried.

There was a small pause and she finally heard the fair-haired woman say:

-"She's better. She's at Granny's probably with Ruby."

-"Ok!" Regina said simply.

Emma sighed.

-"It's a girl!"

It came out of Regina's mouth automatically. She hadn't especially wanted to tell it but it just came out. She felt David slowly move next to her and she deducted that he was waking up.

-"I'm sorry what?"

-"It's a girl. The…the baby, it's a she."

-"Oh!"

-"Oh?"

-"What do you want me to say?"

-"I don't know!"

-"Well 'oh' seems better that 'I don't know'."

-"You're a pain Miss Swan you know that right? I don't know why I'm still talking to you."

Emma laughed.

-"There he's coming! I'm going to leave you two to talk I have something to do at the station."

-"I'm sorry what? You're leaving him alone?"

-"He's not a baby anymore Regina. Don't worry. There."

Regina didn't have time to say anything as Henry took the phone.

She sighed. She turned to look at a very amused David as he was now totally awake.

She rolled her eyes.

-"Hi mom!"

-"Hey Henry! How are you today?"

-"Good. I don't have class so it's cool."

Regina laughed.

-"I have a surprise for you." Regina said.

-"What?"

Regina could hear the excitement in Henry's voice and that made her smile.

-"You're going to have a little sister."

-"A sister?" Regina heard Henry ask.

-"Yes it is! A baby sister."

Regina smiled as she locked her eyes with David's.

-"This is awesome!" He shouted.

-"So you're not too disappointing it's not a boy?"

-"No it's Ok. A boy would have been cool to play with but it's ok. I will be her protective big brother and if anyone try to hurt her I will punch them in the face."

Regina couldn't hold back a laugh.

-"Easy there Rocky!"

Henry laughed.

-"Are you happy it's a girl?" Henry asked.

-"Yes. More than happy."

David sat down and wrapped an arm around her. She cuddled against him as he put a kiss on her head.

-"And David?"

Regina straighten a bit but didn't let it show.

-"Hum…yes. He is happy too."

-"Can I talk to him?"

Regina sat back down almost instantly. She looked at David, panicked written all over her face.

-"You…you…I don't think…"

-"I won't say anything mom I promise. I just…I miss him, you know."

Regina sighed. Against all her better judgment she put down her phone.

David frowned.

-"He wants to talk to you."

-"Oh! Ok."

-"You don't have to…"

-"Are you kidding? He's your son. Of course I want to."

David smiled at her and took the phone before she managed to find an excuse.

-"Hello!" He said smiling at Regina.

She faked a smile but failed. She decided to look down at her hands not to show her embarrassment too much.

-"Hi!" Henry said a little too excited. "My…I'm Henry!"

-"I know!" David answered. "I've heard a lot about you."

-"Really?"

-"Your mother talks about you day and night. Sometimes even in her sleep." David said laughing and Regina couldn't help but smile.

Henry laughed too.

-"So you're David, right?"

-"Oh yes. I'm sorry. David Nolan."

-"So I have to ask you so: What are your intentions with my mother?"

David burst into laughter causing Regina to raise her head and look at him. David took her hand as he composed himself and smile.

-"My intentions are more than honorable. I can assure you that."

-"Good! I just needed to make sure."

-"I understand," David started chuckling. "I want you to know that I love your mother and that little girl growing inside her very much."

A big silence set between the two and David frowned along with Regina. What they didn't know was that Henry couldn't talk as he was fighting hard against the tears. He was so happy to hear his grand-father but he was also realizing that David and his mother were living a happy life. Wherever they were, they were happy and in a way that made him happy.

-"You really are her true love!"

David was taken aback by the statement and Regina looked at him with concern. She whispered a 'what's going on?' but David didn't answer to her.

-"I don't know if I'm her true love but she certainly is mine."

Regina's eyes filled with tears as she understood what Henry just said.

-"Well tell her…tell her that I'm happy for her. And tell her that no matter what I'll always love her."

-"I can do that!" David said. "It was very nice to talk to you Henry."

-"You too Gra…David."

And with that he hang up the phone. David turned to face Regina and said:

-"He told me to tell you that he was happy for you and that he loved you."

Regina wrapped her hands around David's neck and buried her face in his chest.

"I love you" She said.

He let out a chuckle.

-"I love you too."

David closed his eyes and they stayed here, into each other's arms, enjoying each other's presence like nothing could spoil this perfect moment.

**Boston, the next day**

-"Hold on, we're almost there…and yes. We've arrived."

David stopped the car and smiled. He looked at Regina, sat next to him with a bandanna covering her eyes.

-"I can take it off then?"

David chuckled.

-"Yes you can!"

Regina sighed with relief. She had no idea for how long she had been wearing that but she was starting to get sick of it.

She took the piece of fabric of and turned to face David.

-"You know I hate surprises. I've always hated them and I probably will al…"

She stopped dead as she looked around. They were in a park but not where they were accustomed to go. It was gorgeous and the river…

Regina turned to look at David.

-"Where are we?"

-"Charles' river!" David said proudly as he got out of the car. Regina opened the door the exit the vehicle too. She stood next to it still speechless at the beauty of the site.

-"'Still hate surprises?"

She jumped at the feel of David breathe on her neck. She didn't think twice before jumping into his arms like a teenage girl and wrapping her arms around him.

David laughed.

-"And I even brought food!"

Regina parted and smiled at the bag full of food stuff in it.

-"That why we stopped for about ten minutes."

David nodded.

-"Well I'm sorry I've been so impatient."

David laughed.

-"Oh it's ok. Impatience is your second name."

Regina kicked him in the ribs.

-"Come let's find a spot." He said laughing.

He grabbed her hand.

They walked for about five minutes before finding the perfect spot. It was close to the river isolated enough so nobody would see or annoy them.

Regina sat on the grass. She closed her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she went on a little trip like that. Surrounded by nature. It felt like forever. Once though, when Henry was about five they had went for a picnic in the forest. She smiled at the though. She felt David's head on her shoulder.

-"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

-"My son."

He rose and looked at her.

-"You miss him, han?"

-"Yes, very much."

-"Tell me a little bit about him."

Regina chuckled.

-"What do you want to know?"

-"What does he like to do?"

Regina took a moment to think. She smiled.

-"He likes to play the hero. Actually he is kind of my hero!"

-"Really?"

-"Yeah. He likes to ride horses and fake sword fight." Regina said with proud.

David laughed.

-"He's like a mini version of Prince Charming."

-"That's exactly it." She said looking at him, smiling.

She put a hand on his chest and sighed.

-"What is it?"

She leant towards him until her mouth met his ear.

-"Behind that attractive shouldn't be allowed you know?!"

David laughed.

-"Really?" He said, starting to slowly stroke her leg.

-"It might be the hormones but I would easily jump on you right now."

-"Would you?" David said closing the distance between them.

-"Hum, hum!" She answered with a smile as her eyes felt on his lips.

David got closer and closer until his lips meet hers. He let out his tongue and started licking Regina's bottom lip. She chuckled against him as she brought hers hands to his back. She parted her lips as an invitation for David to be more invasive.

Understanding her silent pleading, He deepened their kiss into something a bit more passionate, his hands rubbing gently the bottom of her back.

Their parted, smile painted on their faces. Regina let out a laugh.

-"What?"

-"I think we've been caught." She said looking behind David.

He followed her gaze and met the eyes of a very angry woman. He laughed too.

-"Do you want eat something?"

David turned to face Regina only to see her giving him an understanding look: of course she want to it something. In the last few days, she's been eating twice more as before. She was almost eating as much as him. He laughed.

-"There!" He said giving her a sandwich.

-"Thank you." She answered, already attacking it.

David laughed at the sight. 'Gosh, she was pretty.' He took his sandwich and staring eating it, eyes still locked up on Regina, a smile on the corner of his mouth.

Xx

Regina and David were napping on the grass when Regina's phone woke them up. Regina grumbled in her mouth and rose. She took the phone in her bag and looked at the screen.

-"It's like that girl can't live without me!" She said.

David laughed, eyes still closed.

She picked up the phone as she stood.

-"What is it now?"

-"Regina, we…We have a problem!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I'm sorry to leave you like that. And it's getting worst: I don't know when I'll post the next chapter! Don't kill me. It's just that I'm going back to France ('cause I was on holidays) and with my 2nd year of college starting soon I have to go back-to-school shopping and I have a few friends to meet in Paris before going to Saint-Etienne (where I live) blah, blah and blah. You probably don't care but just know that I don't know if I'll have time to write. That's why I'm warning you. **

**But don't loose hope: I might surprise you and be able to write it fast anyways :p **

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'll see you in my next one. Maybe in a week (no promises :p)**

**Mwah to y'all.**

**PS: I hope there aren't any mistakes: I wrote this one a little fast and didn't re-read it.**


	16. Chapter 14 (part 2)

**Hi everyone. So this is a new chapter. Well not really: I'm explaining myself: it is ti complete the last chapter because I figured I could have went a bit further into it. So here is a little something that have already been written when I wrote the 14th chapter. So it's not long, not long at all but just see it at the 2nd part of the 14th chapter. **

**I hope I'm clear with my explanations :| **

* * *

**Boston, present day.**

_-"Regina, we…We havea problem!"_

Regina turned to look at David who was lay in the grass, eyes shut but not sleeping.

-"Hold on!" She said to Emma. "Hey, I'm coming back." She was now addressing to David.

He opened her eyes to look at her and nodded, frowning.

Regina turned back and went down, closer to the river. Once she arrived far enough not to be heard by David or anyone she picked up where she left the conversation.

-"I'm listening."

-"It's Tamara. She isn't there by chance. She knows that you guys are fairy tales characters. She's been looking for the town for years. She killed August. He had been turned back into wood a little after the curse broke and now he is a kid because it was the only way…."

-"You do realize that I don't understand a single thing in what you're saying?! So! Let's start over: who is Tamara?"

-"Neal's girlfriend."

-"Neal?"

-"Henry's father…Do you even listen when I talk to you?"

-"Ok. What has she done?" Regina asked ignoring the girl's last question.

Emma sighed.

-"She knows everything. She know about the curse, about Mary-Margaret being Snow-White. You being the Evil Queen. Ruby…You get it!"

-"Yes. I got it. Where is she now?"

-"I don't know. She was there when August was killed yesterday which makes me thing that she had something to do with this…"

-"Who the hell is August."

-"Seriously Regina?"

-"Answer the damn question!"

-"Pinocchio. August is Pinocchio. He has been turned back into wood. Snow found him into the woods. She managed to convince him to come back in town to see Marco and…"

"-Please. Get to the point."

-"The last thing I know is that he wanted to warn me about somebody dangerous in Storybrooke but we got cut. So I went to the police station and found him dead."

-"So Pinocchio is dead."

-"No. Blue gave him another chance and turned him into a boy but he didn't remember anything."

-"Sweet but useless."

Regina sighed. She turned to see if David was still laying. As he was she went back to Emma.

-"What make you think that this Tamara girl has something to do with it."

-"She was with him when we found his body. It's just odd. Which makes me think that she is the 'somebody dangerous' August was referring to. I'm sure she knows something. I can feel it. "

-"Right you can feel it. Look Emma…"

-"No I'm serious here Regina…I…I think something bad is about to happen. And…I need you!"

-"You are asking me to come back?! Emma I…"

-"I'm trying here but it's been difficult plus: Henry misses you a lot!"

-"This is low. Even for you Miss Swan. Using my son to…"

-"I'm not using him to do anything. It's a fact. He misses you and if what my gut is telling me about Tamara: this town has a big problem coming its way and I won't be able to stop it _alone_."

Regina sighed heavily. Coming back? What about her perfect life with David? It's true that she was missing Henry but one day he could come and visit…Anything not to set foot back in this place. "Damn!" She said.

-"-"What's going on?"

Regina jumped and turned to face David worried face.

-"You've been on the phone for like forever. Is everything ok?" He asked rubbing her arm gently.

-"I…Nothing! Look, Emma," She started looking away from David questioning eyes. "Give me some time to decide…I…Damn fine. Give me one day or two, ok?"

-"Thank you Regina. Really!"

The brunette didn't care to answer. She was too pissed off and scared at the same time. If she wanted to go back to Storybrooke she needed to tell David the truth as she couldn't possibly come back without the so-much-awaited Prince Charming. 'Damn! Damn! Damn!'

* * *

**Does that mean troubles? Maybe :)**

**I hope you liked this little little chapter and that it will help you endure the wait since what I said in the previous chapter is still on.**

**Mwah to y'all :)**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hello everybody. A new chapter for you. I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**Boston, present day.**

Regina and David arrived at their apartment after about thirty minutes. David put the leftovers in the fridge as Regina sat on the couch. The way back home has been just like this very moment: silent.

David closed the fridge's door and came to sit in front of Regina on the coffee table. He took her hands in his and looked at her.

-"What is it?" He asked as gently as possible not able, though, to hide the concern on her face.

Regina smiled nervously.

-"I have a few very important things to tell you but first I need to take a shower to clear my head, ok?"

David nodded. She stood up and directed herself towards the bathroom. But, before doing so, she leant closer to him and put a gentle kiss on his lips.

David looked at her disappearing into the bathroom as she locked herself up in there.

He stood up and went pouring himself a glass of water. He started opening the bottle but stop himself. "I feel like I'm going to need more than that." He closed the bottle and put it back into the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of whisky on the display and poured it in a glass.

The liquid flowed in his mouth and he relaxed a bit.

Something was wrong. He could feel it. He felt it in his guts. Every time _Emma_ was calling, Regina was in a very bad state afterwards. He sighed.

Maybe something was wrong with Henry? No, she would have told him. Maybe it was her mayor duties? Was she still the mayor? No she couldn't be. She couldn't just leave a town and still be the one to manage it. That didn't make sense. He sighed once again but this time, his breath got caught up in his throat. He swallowed hard. Her baby's father? Maybe that was him. '_Give me some time to decide._' She had said. No this couldn't be. He said kicking himself for even thinking about it. She wouldn't. No. Not after all they've been through together. What about **_their_ **baby? She couldn't just disappear from his life…No he wouldn't be able to bear it. He felt tears pricking in his eyes: he couldn't lose them. They were all he had. _They were his family._

The bathroom door unlocked itself and David jumped. He turned around to face Regina. She had a towel wrapped around her body and he couldn't help but be thrown back a few months ago…When they just met. He smiled at the thought.

She looked at him with soft eyes.

-"I'm going to change. I'll be right back."

He nodded still silently contemplating her perfect figure. She was so beautiful.

She disappeared once again but this time in the bedroom. He rubbed his face as he directed himself towards the nursery. He smiled at the sight of the stuffed koala, standing in the crib. That made him remember how much he had had a hard time with that crib.

He laughed at himself: he should have listened to her since the beginning. She was right. She was always right. Not always but often. 'Sometimes it was annoying.' He thought with a smile. He went to grab the rattle he had bought for the baby. He loved that baby so much already. He had no idea why but he has always felt a deep connection with it. Whenever he was putting his hand on her stomach or looking at the image of the scanner…And when she had said 'you can even be its doting-father.' Not step father like he had said. _Father_. Yes he wanted to be her father. His baby girl.

-"Hey!" He heard being him.

He turned to face a now-dressed Regina. Now was the time.

-"Hey." He said trying a smile but he failed, his heart too heavy in his chest.

Regina responded to his smile.

-"So," He started, sliding his fingers in his hair, "you wanted to talk to me, right?"

Regina nodded.

-"Let's go back in the kitchen."

She started walking towards the fridge.

-"Do you want a glass of water?"

-"No!" He answered. "I'm good."

He sat behind the bar, putting the rattle down on the counter.

Regina looked at it, a small smile appearing on her face.

-"What I have to say isn't easy…" She leant against the counter, playing with the glass in her hands. "So I'm just going to start, ok?"

David swallowed hard. He nodded simply unable to let a sound out of his dry throat.

-"Before I came here I was living in a small town called Storybrooke. I was the mayor and a lot feared me and for good reasons." She sighed. "Before Storybrooke I was a vile person seeking for revenge but I thought that, in this new…town, I would be happy. But I wasn't. I was lonely and had no friends. That's why I decided to adopt Henry."

A smile played on her lips and David couldn't help but smile. She was looking down at her fingers, still stroking the glass.

-"When he came into my life, he filled a huge gap in my heart. I saw in him a second chance. A second chance at being happy. But…" Her eyes darkened. "Henry found out about being adopted. And as if that wasn't enough…" She inhaled. "He found out about my past. My life before Storybrooke and he thought that he wasn't loved. That I never loved him."

Teas were pricking her eyes but she wiped them away. She had to stay strong.

-"That's when he went to Boston -here- to find his birth mother: Emma. When he came back home with her he looked at me in the eyes and told me '_I found my real mother_'. I was devastating but didn't let it show, which maybe was my biggest mistake. I wanted to appear strong. I was Q-Mayor of this town and I had to keep a straight face even when my own son was pushing me away to be in the arms of a woman who abandoned him."

Regina sighed and took a sip of water. Once she swallowed it, she kept on going.

-"But…_you_ came into my life and…it all changed."

Regina risked a look at him. He was still, eyes filled with incomprehension. She gave him a small smile.

-"You were in a coma but a little after Emma arrived in town you woke up and one day we befriended. You were lost. You didn't have your memories and I was lost too. Lost without my son's love…

-"So it happened to me before!" David said.

It wasn't really a question more like an assertion but Regina nodded.

-"At first I just saw in you a way to hurt Sn…Mary-Margaret, your wife." It was totally useless to talk about Katherine as it would lead into talking about the curse, the fact that they were all fairy tales characters…that was too much for one day. She thought. "But soon I started to value your friendship and then it turned into something…something more. You were there for me like nobody before has ever been. I enjoyed your company. I enjoyed the nights we spent together, sneaking around for the town not to find out." She laughed. "I enjoyed kicking you out of my house in the morning after having over slept. We were good together. But…**things** changed. Because of me. You…"

She turned and tried to find her words.

-"You got your memories back. Mary-Margaret sort of left you along with Emma and you missed them and I was sort of responsible for their 'departure'. My son started to blame me so I pushed you away. Between a heartless mayor that had done horrible things in her past and the perfect, innocent Mary-Margaret... There was no point in believing that you would ever choose me. I was left alone once again. You took Henry to live with you as…as we found out that Emma was none other than your sister." _More and more lies_. "I was alone once again but…you found a way back at me." She laughed. "I pushed you away. I tried to be stern and cold but you insisted. Being as stubborn as you've always been and I let my walls down. For you. Because…Because I had fallen madly in love with you."

She turned to face David, tears running down her cheeks.

-"And we were happy. Still hiding our relation but we were happy and Henry was too. He didn't know we were seeing each other but we were starting to finally get along…like when he was a little boy. My little boy. Your wife came back. But…you didn't stop seeing me. One day I found out I was pregnant." She laughed.

-"Saying that I was shocked and freaked out is an understatement. Having an affair with a married man is a thing. The town sweetheart's husband…ok I can deal. But being pregnant with his child…" She shook her head, laughing ironically. "I can't. The whole town would have known about our 'relation' and would have asked for my head. And Henry who discovered the same day about our relation…looking at me as if I had ripped his heart out and crushed it, eyes filled with disappointment and disgust.

I couldn't handle this. So I decide to take my stuff and leave town. For good. I wouldn't be missed I thought. Henry hated me and soon you…you would forget me. I sat in my car, behind the town line, ready to cross it and who do I see coming from the forest…Sweating and out of breath." She chuckled. "You. I told you not to bother that I took my decisions but you didn't care. Stubborn is your second name."

David laughed at the statement causing Regina's eyes to soften.

-"I jumped into my car anyway and crossed the border line. And what did mister do? He crossed it too. I saw you crossing it and couldn't believe you were following me. Were you leaving your family behind for me? I stopped the car and got out, ready to scold and punch you but you fainted….You know the rest." She said sighing. "I brought you with me because…I selfishly thought that this was my happy ending. You, I and our baby."

Regina rested against the counter, looking at David.

He found it hard to believe that during all this time she lied to him about who he really was. And he wanted to scold her and shout at her and cry and shout again but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a soft "She's mine?"

**Storybrooke, present day.**

Emma was sat in the living room waiting for Mary Margaret to come back home.

Since David had left, the brunette had been less and less present. At first she was locking herself up in her bedroom, crying her heart out but ever since she discovered that Emma was still communicating with Regina she had left her bedroom for the troll bridge where she was spending half of the days.

Emma sighed. She had never seen her so desperate and…lifeless-looking…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door being unlocked. She stood up to greet her mother with a hopeful grin.

The brunette closed the door behind her and looked at Emma frowning.

-"Hi!" The blonde girl said as her smile grew awkwardly wider.

-"Hi." Snow answered still wrinkling her brows.

She headed towards the kitchen, to grab some water in the fridge. Emma slid her fingers into her hair as she tried to find her words.

-"Look. I have something to tell you." She started, finding a new interest in her shoes.

-"Yeah?"

-"I called Regina to tell her about my suspicions...You know for Tamara. And...and she's coming. I think. I don't know. I asked her to come and I don't know…"

She sighed heavily looking up to face her mother.

-"You asked Regina for help?" Snows asked, wide eyes. "After what she did to us she is the first person you go talk to."

Snow's face was read from fighting against the tears and that made Emma feel guilty.

-"It's not like that. I…She…Damn. She is the one who built, or whatever, this town" She said waving her hand harshly. "She deserves to know if there's somebody trying to destroy it..."

-"She doesn't deserve anything Emma. Not a single thing. The reason she made that town was to rip our happiness. Do you really think she would care about anything happening to us now that she is safely cuddling into my husband's arms God knows where?"

She was now crying and her voice broke.

-"She may not care about us but there's still Henry in that story. If anything had to happen to him she would be devastated."

-"Wouldn't be so bad!" The brunette whispered. Almost too low for Emma to hear but she did and her eyes widened, throwing daggers at her mother.

-"What did you just say?"

-"No. Nothing. I need some air."

And on that she simply left the apartment leaving Emma her mouth wide open in shock. She couldn't have just imply what she thought she implied!

* * *

**So how was it?** **I hope there were no disappointment. It was very hard to write for some reason XD. You know when you have a clear idea in your head and when you try to write it down well it doesn't quite sound the same. So I wrote and re-wrote that chapter over and over. Hopefully that last version pleased you.**

**I don't know when will be the next chapter. I'm still overbooked. But I'll try.**

**See you soon.**

**Mwah.**


	18. Chapter 16

**HUGE CHAPTER. Hope you'll enjoy. Little note: I changed the rating for M just to be sure.**

* * *

**Boston, the next day.**

They hadn't talk since last night revelations.

He had come to put a hand on her baby bump visibly happy to know that the baby was his. That he was biologically her father. But that was it. She had lied. During all this time she had lied to him and he was furious. Furious against her. He had a family. He had a wife waiting for him and…and a sister. Emma was his sister. Damn the coincidence. She's been talking on the phone with her almost once a week. She even went to meet her in New York and not once did she…Not once did Regina tell him that she was his family. So yeah he was furious.

He turned off the water of the shower and stepped out sighing. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went to the bedroom where he saw Regina sat on the bed, legs crossed looking at him with hurt eyes and it killed him. He killed him because he knew exactly what she was thinking: that he was going to leave her and go back to his wife.

He wanted to go and sit next to her. He wanted to wrap an arm around her figure and pulled her into a tight embrace. He wanted to kiss her passionately and then look into her eyes. He wanted to reassure her but he couldn't.

He didn't know what to think anymore. He just didn't so he ignored it and went towards the closet to grab himself some clothes that he put on.

He heard her rushed out the bedroom and slammed the door. He jumped.

He, in turn, went out of the bedroom half naked as he only had time to put on his pants.

She was pacing round in the living and stopped giving him a furious glance when she saw him and it made him feel even more angry.

-"You don't get to look at me like that." He said trying not to shout.

-"And you don't get to ignore me!" She said not caring about shouting or not.

He backed away surprised.

-"I know that I lied. Yeah I lied. It's what I do. I lie to people and eventually hurt them but you…you. During those damn five months, not once have you try to look for your family. So don't put all the blame on me. Don't ignore me. Don't ignore that you didn't raise a single finger neither."

She was now crying and he could see the fragile girl inside the shell. The woman he grew to love during those five months. And that he probably loved already before.

He sighed.

-"You're right. Because during those months I preferred to live this fairy tale with you. I should have known that it was too perfect."

He lowered his head.

-"I love you and it kills me. It kills me because I am married. And my wife is waiting for me. I don't know what to do Regina."

She chuckled.

-"What?!"

She looked at him in the eyes.

-"I find it funny that only a few weeks ago you were telling me that you would always be there."

-"This is unfair Regina." He said.

-"I..I'm sorry I lied to you." She said. "I really am. I...I thought about going back…if…I think it's time we go back."

He nodded.

-"Back to reality." She said, heading back towards the bedroom but before she could reach it, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms.

She was surprised at first but soon broke down into his arms.

They stood like that for several minutes, enjoying each other's touch.

-"You're making me weak David Nolan. You're making me weak." She whispered against his chest and he tightened his grip on her.

_FLASHBACK_

_Regina and David arrived at the brunette mansion a little after the sunset. They had stayed for hours at the stables, Regina crying in his arms at the reminder of her lost fiancé. _

_After, closing the door behind them, David took Regina's hand and headed towards her bedroom. She followed him without saying a word and he felt like crying. She looked so livid, as if she was empty. _

_Once in the bedroom, they both sat on the bed after David took hers and his shoes off. He wrapped an arm around her as she rested her head on his chest._

_They stayed like this for minutes. In silence, eyes shut until Regina parted away. She was still on the bed but she sat up. David looked at her with soft eyes as he grabbed her hand._

_-"His name was Daniel." She started. Pronouncing his name proved to be very difficult as tears ran down her cheeks. _

_David softly rubbed her palm, making her know that he was there._

_-"He was my fiancé. We had planned to run away and get married because my mother simply wouldn't allow me to marry a common stable man instead of a king." She sighed. "But Snow White came into the picture."_

_The name of his wife sounded bitter into the Queen's mouth and it made shivered a bit. _

_-"She saw us kissing…and…I made her promise not to tell anyone but she broke that promise. I made a promise not to tell my mother. I told her she wouldn't understand and the first soul she ran to and tell about my secret was Cora!" _

_Regina shook her head as if to erase the memory. He knew Snow and Regina had a history. Snow had always said that she ruined her life but he had no idea what happened. Now hearing it just broke his heart. He didn't know if it was because of the feelings he was surely starting to develop for the Queen or just because he realized that before all of this…she was just a young girl dreaming of true love like he was._

_He rubbed her cheek with his palm and tried to find her eyes. She looked up at him._

_-"She ripped his heart out…in front of me. 'Love is weakness' she always said. He died in front of me…in my arms. I tried…."_

_Her voice broke. He soon pulled her into a tied embrace trying in vain to sooth her cries. She grabbed his shirt tied as more tears ran down her cheeks._

_-"I tried…" She mumbled. "I tried to wake him up with true love kiss…I tried but nothing happened. He didn't come back to me….He didn't…"_

_David hadn't realized he had started crying along with her until he felt a tear on his arm. _

_-"I'm so sorry Regina."_

_-"I just wanted to be happy." She whispered. "I wanted to be with my stable boy and all I got was to marry a man who didn't love me and raised the girl that was responsible for my misery. I got to see her be happy and enjoy her life and after all that…She got to be with the man she chose…She got to marry her shepherd while my Daniel's body was all I had left. A simple body with no soul and I just destroyed it…Now I have nothing."_

_David parted from her and cupped her head._

_-"I'm here."_

_She let out an ironic chuckle._

_-"As soon as your wife comes back, you'll run towards…"_

_-"No!" He said cutting her, and her eyes widened in surprise. "I'm not. We'll get Snow and Emma back but I'll stay with you."_

_-"I'm sorry to find that hard to believe…"_

_-"It's ok!" He said smiling. "One day you'll believe it."_

_And with that he grabbed her lips with his in a soft kiss. It soon became a bit more heated as Regina sat on his thighs wrapping her legs around his waist. _

_Their lips parted and their tongues met. It was hot and sweet at the same time. David's hands ran under her skirt and he grabbed her thighs pulling her closer._

_She moaned as she felt his erection growing. They parted shortly after gasping for air but soon their tongues met again._

_Regina hands ran from his hair to grab his jacket and pulled it off. Her fingers attacked the buttons of his shirt and threw it on the floor._

_David found it hard to hide his lust and grabbed her by her ass and lay her on the bed, his body on top of hers. She sat up a bit to take off her blazer and shirt. It didn't take long before David undid her bra, leaving her bare-chested for him._

_He attacked her neck with wet kisses, working her jawline, as his hands were grabbing her breasts. She tossed her head, letting out a big moan. He smiled, satisfied to see how much pleasure he could provide her._

_Suddenly she pushed him back. He stayed still, leaning on his elbow with wide eyes and mouth._

_Regina smirked. She grabbed the button of her skirt and folded it until it reached her waistband. She took off her lace panties and threw them away._

_David coughed as he almost ran out of air. Regina chuckled. She climbed on him and kissed him._

_Her fingers went down his chest, stroking it until she found his belt. She quickly undid it and unzipped his jeans._

_David groaned as he felt her fingers gently stroked his now completely erected manhood in the process. _

_He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her back on the bed. He took off his jeans and underpants. _

_He was now completely bare in front of her and he didn't care to take her skirt off. He just positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her._

_Long and harsh moans could be heard in the room as they made love. After they both hit their climax, they both rested on the bed, sweating. _

_Regina found enough strength to take her skirt off, finally and she lay next to him, her hand on his chest._

_-"Thank you…for tonight. I needed that."_

_He stroked her hair._

_-"Anytime Regina. I meant it…I'm here for you and I'll always be."_

_Regina felt a tear running down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away._

_-"No need. I'm accustomed of seeing people I care about leaving me."_

_-"Well…I won't!" He said simply and he tighten his embrace around her small figure. She buried her noise into his neck and for a night she let herself believe him. _

**Storybrooke, later that night.**

Mr. Gold was in his shop going through some papers. The curse was broke but it didn't mean business just stopped.

On the other hand, he could have used some time off. Some time to spend with his son. He sighed. Since Bae had come to Storybrooke not once did he stop by. Rumple couldn't blame him. He knew that. After all…he abandoned him.

-"Hey what is it?" He heard Belle say as she came to him.

He shook his head with a smile.

-"Nothing. Just thinking about Bae."

-"Don't worry. He'll come along."

He smiled at her and leant to kiss her. He stopped in his track as he suddenly felt he wave of magic invading his body.

He looked at the former princess, smirking.

-"Looks like the Queen's back." He said.

Xx

It was 9 p.m. when Regina finally saw the sign indicating Storybrooke. It had been a long drive and she was exhausted especially since the vehicle was full of a heavy silent as David was still clearly mad at her and probably stressed with the idea of meeting his wife for the first time.

To be fair: so were she. Just the thoughts of looking at them embracing each other made her sick to the stomach.

She arrived at the town line and crossed it without an ounce of hesitation. She couldn't afford it because if she started hesitating, she wouldn't go through with it. She immediately felt a rush of magic flowing inside her body. She closed her eyes just a slight second to compose herself and put a protective hand on her stomach.

Re-opening her eyes, she felt David's gaze on her.

-"Is everything ok?" He asked.

She nodded.

-"It's just weird to be back." She said simply.

And it was. Her entire being was telling her to turn around and flee but she couldn't. For David, for Henry…she couldn't. Plus there was the 'Tamara thing' Emma told her about and this guy…Greg!

They arrived in front of the teacher's apartment after about five minutes. They stood still for a moment before Regina knocked at the door.

She immediately regretted it and wanted to run away. She turned to look at him and he was even more anxious than her. She wanted to comfort him. To tell him it was going to be ok. But how could she? When she knew once they would set foot into this apartment there would be a strong chance she would lose him. When even she felt like she was going to throw up her lungs soon enough…

Her thoughts where interrupted by Emma as she opened the door. She stopped, eyes widened, surely not expected them.

-"Regina? D…"

-Good evening Miss Swan." Regina said, trying to act as detached as possible.

The blonde woman ignored her tone as her eyes were locked on David. He tried a smile.

-"Hi. Emma I presume?" He said.

She nodded.

-"Come on in." She said letting them enter. "Mary-Margaret is at Granny's."

They both did and stopped in the living room. 'Well it hasn't change a bit.' Regina thought.

She turned to look at David who was looking around with curiosity.

-"So…" Emma started. "When did you arrive?"

-"About five minutes ago." Regina said. "Is Henry here?"

She asked desperately trying to find him.

-"He's sleeping."

-"Oh." Regina said visibly disappointing. "I guess I'll see him tomorrow."

Emma gave her a sympathetic look.

-"I…I should go." Regina added.

She turned to look at David whose eyes widened.

-"Y…You're leaving."

She tried a smile.

-"Yes…you guys probably have a lot to discuss plus…Sn…your wife will probably come back soon and I doubt she would want to see me."

-"But where will you go?" He asked with a concerned and somewhat frightened look.

-"My place." She answered. "It's probably filled with dust but in a snap of a finger it'll be ok." She smirks knowing that was exactly what she was going to do. She could see Emma rolling her eyes behind David and her smile grew wider.

-"O…Ok!" He said.

He leant on her and surprised her with a kiss. It was soft but firm. Emma tried to look away visibly unsettled.

They parted and Regina smiled softly.

-"Can I talk to you Miss Swan?" She said to Emma.

The girl nodded and followed the former queen outside.

-"Make yourself at home." She said to David. "After all…it is your home."

David looked at her and smiled shyly.

Once out, Regina closed the door.

-"So he knows…"

-"I figured." Emma said.

Regina rolled her eyes.

-"But…" She continued. "He doesn't know about the curse part nor the fairy tale characters being real…About me being the Evil Queen."

Emma nodded.

Regina turned ready to leave but Emma stopped her.

-"I'll come with Henry at your house tomorrow….He'll be thrilled. I haven't told him you might come as I…I wasn't sure…"

Regina gave a small smile.

-"I think he loves you…"

Regina lowered her head. She knew perfectly that she was referring to David but she didn't answer. Maybe that was because she was so accustomed to lose everyone she cared about but something in her guts told her that she lost him and that the kiss they just exchanged was their last one. She left the building without looking back, tears already threatening to fall.

Xx

David was pacing around the flat completely ill-at-ease. He looked around with curious eyes trying in vain to remember anything. But nothing came. The only thoughts that were keeping his mind busy were of Regina.

He sighed heavily. She was the only one that counted right now and all he wanted to do was to run after her and go back to his life with her…in Boston where everything was less…complicated.

The door opened and Emma entered the room with a small smile. He responded to it and looked at her. She sure did resemble him. The blond hair, the way she stood.

She was a strong woman he could tell and somehow he was proud.

-"So…" Emma started standing next to the bar. "How are you?"

-"I still don't remember anything." He smiled. "But…it'll come…eventually."

He whispered the last word as he lowered his head. Maybe he didn't want to remember after all. Maybe it would be better if he never remembered.

-"Do you wanna drink something?" Emma asked heading towards the fridge.

He shook his head. She nodded and grabbed herself a bottle of water.

-"So…Henry is your son?"

-"Yes." She took a sip. "Biologically but Regina raised him."

-"And you're my sister…"

Emma almost choke. She coughed a little trying to compose herself and David came closer, a bit concerned.

-"Are you ok?" He asked.

She nodded, grabbing a tissue.

-"Yes I'm fine."

He relaxed a bit.

-"So that makes me the uncle of my little girl's brother."

Emma let out a chuckle. 'If only you knew.' She thought.

-"I guess yes."

He smiled.

-"I'm happy to know you. Regina likes you a lot."

Emma's eyes widened.

-"I doubt that!" She said chuckling.

-"She does. I thinks she feels threaten by you but she…she likes you."

A silence set between them and Emma finally said:

-"Well, our history is complicated but…she did a great job with Henry so…"

David smiled.

-"What's the story?"

-"What story?" Emma asked, frowning.

-"Why did you give him up?"

-"Oh!"

Emma paused to think a moment.

-"He arrived at a bad period of my life. I was…I was in jail so…"

-"Oh!" Was all David could master.

-"Yes. I was living in Boston when Henry came to find me. I was very surprised to say the least as it was a close adoption."

-"So the fact that Regina, who happened to be the mayor in the city I was living in, adopted your son was a complete coincidence?"

Emma laughed.

-"Of sorts yes!"

-"That's quite a story!"

-"Yeah!"

They stood there in silence, looking at each other for a few minutes.

-"Why didn't you try to look for me?" David asked. "I know you talked a lot with Regina…you must have known where I was…why didn't you try?"

Emma shook her head.

-"I didn't know where you guys where. She never said it. I could have make her tell me. Even though I'm pretty sure even if I had tried, she would have kept her mouth shut but…I didn't. I didn't because I tried to respect…" She sighed. "I just thought she deserved some kind of happiness in her life."

David lowered his head.

-"We were. Happy I mean."

Emma gave him a soft smile but she was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

David turned to face a young brunette with pixie hair.

Mary-Margaret opened her mouth unable to formulate a sentence as she was facing her husband in their living room.

Tears were falling on her cheeks and within a second she ran towards the prince and hugged him tight.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I don't have much to say today for a change :p Just that the flashback is how Regina got pregnant. I really hope you still like this story. Keep reviewing, it keeps me going. I love reading them.**


	19. Chapter 17

**NEW CHAPTER! That was quick, nan? Enjoy. (Maybe a few mistakes here and there but I wanted to publish it today as I'll be out of town for the next few days: again. I hope nothing to big though.)**

* * *

**Storybrooke, present day.**

David was standing still in the middle of the living room. He didn't really how to react to the woman…his wife's embrace. She parted after a little while and looked at him through her teary eyes.

He tried a smile but failed.

-"Oh James…"

David looked at her frowning. Who the hell was James?

-"Hum Mary," Emma started. "David still doesn't remember anything…he…"

Disappointment flashed into the brunette's eyes.

-"Oh! I…I'm Sn…Mary-Margaret. I…I'm your…"

-"Wife!" David cut her with a smile. "I know, Regina told me."

At the sound of the Queen's name, Snow straightened.

-"I thought I'd never see you again." She continued. "I…I"

Her voice broke as more tears ran down.

It was a very awkward moment because neither Emma nor David knew how to react. Emma because she simply wasn't very good at this and David because nothing in that woman seemed familiar.

-"I'm sorry." Was all David could say.

-"So..." Emma started, breaking the uncomfortable silence that was growing in the loft. "Why don't we sit down to talk about this…" She waved her hand. "really weird situation."

David smiled.

The prince and princess both followed Emma towards the couch. Once sat, David couldn't but feel Mary Margaret's insistent gaze upon him. He turned towards her and smiled. She answered to it.

Another awkward silence settle in the room and all David wanted to do was hide himself. How could he feel so uncomfortable with them if they were his family?

He finally decided to break it. After all it was the occasion to have answers.

-"So…Reg…Regina told me a little bit the story..." He met Mary's eyes and they filled with anger. At least Regina was right, she was better off at her place right now.

He cleared his throat.

-"But she didn't tell me all of it. I know I was in a coma a few months ago…"

-"Yes." Emma answered. "W…You woke up a few days after I arrived."

David nodded. It was what Regina had told him.

-"And after that I started seeing her…"

-"She seduced you!" Snow cut, angry. "She fooled you into believing she loved you but she didn't…" She took his hand. "She never did and will never…all she ever wanted was to hurt me. To get her revenge…she doesn't love you…"

David looked at her, mouth opened not knowing what to say. How could she say something like that? Of course Regina loved him.

-"Yes she loves me!" David said, angry. "I…If there is one thing I am sure about it's that she loves me…"

Snow shook her head, crying.

-"No!"

-"Ok!" Emma said standing up. "Maybe we should all get a good night rest…We'll talk about that tomorrow. David must be exhausted."

David sighed and stood up.

-"Yes you right! Is there a hotel here? I saw a bed and breakfast while we were coming here…"

-"Hotel?" Snow asked standing up. "But…" She laughed nervously. "This is your home!" She said.

Emma lowered her head.

-"I…I…I need some time. It's weird for me. I don't know you guys and…It's better if I take a room at the hotel…"

Snow didn't answer. Nothing coming out of her mouth.

-"I…I'll drive you." Emma said and David nodded.

They headed towards the door.

-"I'll come back in a little while!" Emma said to Snow. "Keep an eye on…I'll be back."

She still hadn't forget what Snow said about Henry and although she was firmly convinced that Snow would never hurt her son she thought it'd be better if she drove David quickly to Granny's and come back.

-"I'll see you tomorrow." Snow said to David. Hopeful.

David nodded and they left.

When they arrived at Granny's, they had to ring waking up to poor old widow Lucas and her grand-daughter but the sight of the Prince replaced their annoyed gaze to a happier one.

Emma quickly said that he didn't remember a thing answering Ruby's silent question at to why on earth he wasn't cuddling with Snow right now. And after Granny suggested that it was probably the Regina's doing, they gave them a key. They headed towards to stairs but before Emma turned to Ruby promising, she'll explain everything after.

Once alone in his room, David allowed himself to breathe. 'That could have been worst!" He thought to himself. He sighed. He went towards the window asking himself what Regina could possibly be doing. At least he was sure of something…neither he nor she would be able to sleep tonight. That was for sure.

**Storybrooke, the next day.**

Regina woke with a start at the sound of the doorbell. She sat up slowly, rubbing her neck and eyes.

She was still in last night's clothes as she fell asleep on the couch. She finally stood up at the sound of the door ringing again. 'Who the hell is that?" Regina asked herself.

She went towards the door ready to rip off whoever's head it was. She was stopped in her track when she open the door only to face a smiling David and when she lowered her gaze a bit she saw Henry. Her baby.

Tears filled her eyes as he ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She bend over a little bit and put a hand behind his head, pulling him closer.

They stood still like this for a moment, eyes shut, just enjoying the moment.

They parted finally and Regina stroke her son's cheek.

-"You're here!" He said with a wide smile.

She nodded softly.

His eyes went to her growing stomach and his eyes widened causing Regina to chuckle.

-"Yes…she's growing."

He smiled.

-"David and I brought you breakfast," he said pointing at the bag David was holding.

She finally looked up to face him and he smiled softly.

Henry took the bag and said.

-"I'll put the donuts in a plate and we can have breakfast together."

He didn't wait for the answer and ran towards the kitchen.

-"He's quite a kid!" David said causing Regina to chuckle.

-"Oh you have no idea!"

Silence! Another big silence.

-"What are you doing here?" Regina asked finally.

-"Well I was starting to get bored in my hotel room so I went to the diner to grab food and socialize a bit and I saw Emma and Henry. They were already picking up food for you…so I thought I'd joined in. As you can tell, along the way we sort of got rid of Emma."

-"I meant: why aren't you with your wife?"

David sighed.

-"Because I can't just start loving and caring for someone in a snap of a finger." He said, coming closer. "As much as I can't just **stop** loving and caring for somebody."

He closed the distance between them and pulled her into a soft kiss. He rested his forehead on hers for a moment then parted.

-"Don't get me wrong I'm still mad," He started, climbing the stairs. "But…" He turned to face her. "What can I do Regina? You have me under a spell I think!" He laughed.

Regina smiled nervously.

-"So you…" She didn't want to ask the question too scared of what the answer might be.

-"No!" He said firmly, going back down the stairs to grab her hand. "I'm not leaving you. I'm sorry I didn't say that before. I'm sorry I let you think that I might but…I didn't know back then. Now...I do. I can't live without you. I…I just spent the worst night of my life and I'm sure you did too. You're stuck with me Regina. You and our baby girl." He put a hand on her belly through her blouse. "Are stuck with me."

She was crying. Again. She promised herself that once she would cross the line and arrive in town she would stop with the crying. But since last night she has done only that. Crying, crying and crying again.

David pulled her into a hug and she answered to it immediately burying her nose into his neck.

Their embrace was interrupted though by a "Are you guys coming or what?" coming from the kitchen.

They both laughed and went towards the kitchen.

Once they arrived, Henry had already starting to eat his donut. Regina smiled. She tousled his hair and went towards the cooker.

-"Hot cocoa and cinnamon?" She asked to Henry.

He nodded vigorously and Regina chuckle.

-"Cinnamon, han?" David asked as he sat down.

-"It's pure heaven." Henry said mouthful causing his mother to give a soft but warning gaze.

He swallowed the food and apologized.

-"So…That's quite a house you got here."

Regina put the milk to boil and turned to face David with a smile.

-"Well! Being the mayor, you know…"

-"Oh that's right." He said. "You were the mayor. I would love to see you wearing one of those tight suit. You must be so sexy in them."

Regina chuckled.

-"Well they wouldn't fit now, Dear. But trust me, you saw me in them…"

-"Ok, I really need my memories back!"

-"Gross! Gross, gross, gross!"

They had almost forget Henry was there, and the sight of her son's outraged look caused Regina to burst into laughter soon followed by David.

Henry's eyes softened at the sight of his mom laughing. He couldn't remember the last time she was like that. He smiled.

The brunette came towards him with the now ready hot cocoa, and pecked his cheek.

-"I'm sorry honey," She said pouring the drink into the three mugs. She grabbed the whipped cream and cinnamon on the table and put them, one after the other into the mugs. She placed each mugs in front of the boys and grabbed hers.

She headed towards her chair when she felt someone grabbing her waist. She turned to face her son, strongly holding her. She looked up at David with wide eyes and he shrugged with a smile.

She put her mug, she had almost dropped, down on the table and hugged her son back.

They parted and Henry looked at her with teary eyes.

-"I love you mom."

Regina smiled.

-"I love you too."

Xx

They were all sat into the living room, Henry playing a video game with David.

Regina was curled up on the sofa. She had swapped her jeans and blouse for a pregnancy dress. The weather was pretty cool outside and in, so she allowed herself that.

They had spent the morning together and she couldn't hold back the smile.

-"Honey, you're going to exhaust him." She said as David faced another very painful death.

Henry laughed and paused the game. He sat up and went next to his mom.

-"Sorry Gramps. I'm the best!"

-"Gramps?!" David asked faking being offended. "I may not be good at killing aliens but I'm not an old man just yet."

He laughed and Regina and Henry joined him in an awkward laugh. Regina looked at her son suggestively and he apologized silently.

-"Why don't we go to Granny's?" Henry said. "I'm starving."

-"That's an awesome idea." David said standing up. Henry ran towards the door and was soon followed by David. However the Prince stopped in his track as he realized Regina hadn't move.

He went next to her.

-"What is it?"

-"I'm not sure that's a good idea…"

-"Hey!" He cupped her cheeks. "I'm here!"

-"That's the point…This town…they're very judgmental…"

-"I chose you. They'll get over it!"

-"You're coming?" Henry asked as he arrived in the living room.

-"Yes!" Regina said. "We're coming."

After all she was the Queen. We'll see who will dare say anything to her.

_Flashback._

_David was sat at the bar, at Granny's his third glass of whisky almost empty. How did his life become such a mess? _

_Sometimes he just wondered if being in a coma was such a bad thing because ever since he woke, all he's ever done was ruin everybody's life. _

_He sighed. He swallowed the last sip and called the waitress. Ruby. If he recalled. She gave him a sad smile and poured the whisky in his glass. He grabbed the glass and rolled it a little between his fingers. 'To a life filled with despair and regrets!' He said to himself as he drank the whisky out of the glass._

_"__Mind if I join you?"_

_He jumped a little, not expecting someone to come to him. Apparently before the accident he had a lot of friends according to the fair amount of person at his 'welcome home' party but ever since…It's like everybody was avoiding him. Keeping their distance. _

_He turned to face a smiling face. The mayor's. Regina. _

_"__Sure. I guess." _

_He tried a smile as she sat but failed._

_He went back to the contemplation of his glass. Somehow the movement of the liquid against the glass was soothing. _

_"__Are you Ok?" He heard her say._

_He sighed and looked up at her._

_"__I met the district attorney today. And he wants me to testify against Mary Margaret."_

_"__As if I haven't destroyed enough lives already" He whispered drinking another sip._

_"__David what happened wasn't your fault."_

_He turned to face her surprised. Not his fault?_

_"__Of course it was! If it wasn't for me she wouldn't have tried to leave town in the first place and…"_

_"__No, no!" She cut him. "Leaving town is not what killed Katherine. It was a person."_

_He sighed and shook his head. _

_"__I don't think it was Mary Margaret." He said looking at her in the eyes. _

_"__Ok let's not talk about ugly accusations."_

_She paused a moment._

_"__The point is: you're in pain and you shouldn't be. You can't keep blaming yourself for this."_

_He shook his head softly and went back to look at her. Why was she so understanding with him?_

_"__I don't understand. Katherine's your friend you should…you should hate me for what I did."_

_"__I'm your friend too. I don't hate you quite the opposite in fact." She sighed._

_And he realized that was the first time he heard somebody say that to him. An actual 'I'm your friend David' and for a moment he didn't feel alone anymore. For a moment he felt like having someone._

_ "__I know why Katherine loved you." _

_He looked at her deep in her eyes and stayed still as hypnotized by the deepness of her look. It was like she was reading him._

_"__You're a good man." She said finally._

_He chuckled ironically. 'If only Mary Margaret could believe that.' _

_He lowered his look upon the glass. _

_Suddenly he felt her grabbing his hand left on the counter. _

_He raised his head surprised. She was smiling and his heart warmed up._

_"__I want you to know that I'm here for you David. Anytime."_

_He couldn't help but smile too. And it felt good. _

_ "__Thank you." He started. "I…I should get going." He said realizing how late it already was. _

_"__Of course."_

_He grabbed his coat and left not before glancing one last time at her._

_"__**It's good to have a friend.**__" He said simply and she smiled._

**Storybrooke, present day.**

They arrived at Granny's and as she expected all eyes fell on her. She was still wearing the dress but she added a blue cardigan on top. Anyways, her growing belly could easily be seen and even to those who had no idea she had an affair with the prince, with him taking her hand in his, it was easy to do the math.

They walk pass Ruby, who glanced at her with murderous eyes, towards a booth. They sat and Regina tried not to let her mask falter. She didn't know if it was the pregnancy or what but for some reasons she found it harder and harder to hide her feelings.

She felt the baby kick and she jumped a little.

-"What is it mom?" Henry asked next to her.

She turned towards him and smile.

-"Nothing! Looks like your little sister's hungry that's it."

Henry's eyes widened in wonder.

David chuckled.

-"Do you want to feel it?" She asked. "It's small but I think you can feel it."

He nodded, excited.

She took his hand and put it on her stomach where she felt the kick and instantaneously the baby gave a kick as if to say hi to her brother.

-"This is so cool." He said excited.

Regina smiled.

Their little moment was interrupted by Ruby coming to take their order.

Pastas for everybody Henry had said and before leaving Ruby glanced at Regina. The mayor didn't falter and hold the wolf's eyes with a provocative smirk.

She stopped when she felt David taking her hand. She turned to face him but she didn't miss the surprise on the waitress's face.

She smiled interiorly.

Their commands were soon brought back and they started eating. They were talking animatedly, Henry telling stories about what happen in the last months leaving out the magic stuff. He talked about his father, Neal and Regina suddenly felt the urge to know the guy. After all he was her son's father and Rumple's son. She needed to let him know that if he was planning on hurting Henry she would kill him with no hesitation.

Her internal thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the name "Tamara" and Regina brought back her attention towards her son. After all, that woman was the reason she interrupted her 'honey moon' with David and if she was really a threat, Regina would find out and do what she does best: Get rid of her.

* * *

**Voilà! I hope you liked it. It was the hardest to write genuinely. Especially the moment between David, Emma, and MM. For some reasons I took a lot of time to write it. To be honest I started writing that scene before I finished writing the 15th chapter and I only managed to come out with something correct today.**

**Anyways I hope this little 'reunion' was good for you. I hope you're happy that David didn't leave Regina. It was never the plan to be honest. I never ever thought about making him leave Regina simply because I think he knows that he loves her and even if he doesn't remember it, it's been quite a while that he has this feeling so you can't just shut 'em out, right? I hope you guys agree with me.**

**I insert in a flashback the scene the deleted scene from 1x18 with some minor changes because it's when their relation sort of stating in my story. It was just pure friendship at first and in my version, Regina being here was pure coincidence. She genuinely was concern about him.**

**Next chapter: normally we start to get into action. I'm very nervous for the upcoming chapters but I'll give my best as always.**

**A guest asked me if David would regain his memories with true love kiss. My answer: Can't answer that! *smirking* You'll have to wait and see. *smirking*.**

**Keep reviewing, it's so cool. Thank you all for following and favoring (still don't know if that's a word) this story, it's super duper cool! **

**Ok I'm done. I don't know if it's an actual long chapter or if it is just me who keeps talking for nothing :p **

**Anyways. See ya in my next chapter.**

**Mwah.**


	20. Chapter 18

**Hi lovelies. A new chapter for you :) It's not very long but I hope you'll like it anyway.**

**Yesterday was my birthday: 20 years old now. So this is my gift to you.**

* * *

**Storybrooke, present day.**

Still at Granny's Regina and David were sat in the booth enjoying their dessert. Henry went to play in the back of the dinner.

The two love birds had both ordered a chocolate ice which was a thing Regina wasn't used to doing normally but the baby seemed to be very pleading so she obeyed.

However she would certainly not deny the pleasant taste of the cold mixture running down her throat. David smiled at the sight.

-"Seems like you really like this ice cream."

She chuckled, putting a hand in front of her mouth preventing anything to come out.

She swallowed the last bit and smiled.

-"Well, I think I missed it. The last time I ate a chocolate ice cream was when Henry was about eight years old."

David dug into his ice cream with the spoon.

-"Personally…I don't know how you did all those years…"

Regina frowned.

-"Tasting this for the first time, as I don't remember the previous years of my life, I can tell you for sure that I won't be able to stay more than two days without eating another one."

Regina burst into laughter. She ignored the surprised looks the other clients gave her and focused on David growing smile.

They stayed like this for a few second, laughing while staring at each other. Behind the counter, Ruby was looking at them with puzzled eyes. She could even feel her heart melting a bit at the sight but her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell announcing a new client.

She turned and her eyes widened. Snow had just entered.

The silence in the dinner caused Regina to look up and she saw her step-daughter standing at the door, looking at her with a mix of sadness and anger.

Regina sighed. She would have rather kept avoiding Snow for a bit longer.

She turned to face David who was looking at her with questioning eyes.

She glanced once again at the door and he turned his gaze upon his wife. He was about to stand up and go towards her but she beat him as she approached them with fury.

-"How dare you?"

The pixie haired woman was addressing Regina. He was about to say something but this time it was Regina who spoke first.

-"I'm sorry dear but would you mind being more explicit?"

David was taken a bit aback by Regina's tone probably not expecting her to have such confidence voice.

-"Not only to you still my husband but now you expose your disgusting relation to the entire town!"

"How long are you going to destroy my life Regina? How long?"

Regina stood up and came to stand in front of the woman nose-to-nose.

-"Listen to me carefully: I didn't want to be here in the first place but I am and I won't stay hidden in my house for the rest of my life just to please!"

-"Well you should!"

All eyes turned to face the man who had talked. Leroy! Of course!

-"Mind your own business!" Regina said harshly.

-"You should go back to where you've been Madam Mayor." It was Whale the time.

David had enough. He stood and grabbed Regina's arms. She was shaking and he knew that she was close to breaking down. She tried not to let it show but he knew her.

-"Enough," He said. "All of you!"

He turned to face Regina.

-"I'm sorry…you were right. We should have stayed at home to lunch."

Regina shook her head.

-"I have to go." Regina said, feeling the tears coming. She was not about to break into tears in front of those people. She wasn't.

-"What's going on?"

Regina turned to face Henry.

-"Nothing. I…I think it would better if I just go home."

-"Ok let me grab my bag."

-"You…You stay with David, ok?

-"But…"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence that his mother was already exiting the dinner with her bag.

She was about to open her car when she felt someone grabbing her arm. She sighed and turned to face David.

-"Are you ok?" He asked.

-"Mmhmm!" She said nodded slightly, tears now running on her face.

-"Regina…"

She shook her head.

-"I need to be alone for a little moment, ok? Please go take care of Henry. If you want Emma is probably at the station…I…can't…I can't stay here right now."

He pulled her into one last hug and she left.

After a few seconds David went back into the dinner. Everyone was still standing comforting Mary Margaret…his wife. He sighed.

-"David…" She tried but the look he gave her stopped her in her tracks.

She backed away surprised.

-"Was that really necessary?" David asked. "Was it?"

He didn't wait for an answer and went towards Henry.

-"What do you say you show me around a bit?"

Henry nodded weakly. He was about to ask about his mother but retract himself at the last second. They'd talk later. He grabbed his bag and they left after David dropped money on the counter.

-"Keep the change." He said to the old lady who didn't blink at his tone.

Xx

Once she arrived in her mansion Regina went directly towards her bathroom. She went directly to the sink and threw some water on her face.

She didn't want to cry. She stood still watching her reflection into the mirror. No! She would not cry! Regina felt the baby kicking.

-"What is it, little princess?" She said lovingly putting a hand on her belly. "It's going to be alright. I promise."

She heard her door bell ring. She sighed. "Who is it now?!"

She exited her bathroom and then her bedroom and went downstairs towards the door. She opened it and faced none other than her former master.

-"I'm not in the mood Rumpelstiltskin." She said but the Dark One entered the house anyway with a smile.

-"I needed to see if the rumors were true…The Queen's back!"

-"You knew that the minute I crossed the line!" She said unimpressed.

She headed towards the kitchen, followed by Rumple and poured herself a glass of water. She leant against the counter.

-"What do you want?" She asked.

-"I see that the baby's growing."

She shivered a bit.

-"Don't worry Regina. I don't want your baby."

He paced round into the kitchen in an annoying silence.

-"If that's it…you may leave now." She said harshly.

-"I'm leaving don't worry." He went to leave the kitchen but turned at the last second.

-"It's good to have you back Regina."

Regina was surprised but she didn't blink.

-"Careful with the mask dearie…It never did you any good to hide your feelings."

The sorcerer smirked and left.

Xx

Snow left the dinner soon after David left unable to contain her tears. She was furious. Utterly furious. How dare she? How dare _he_?

She was now standing outside Neal and Tamara's hotel room not knowing exactly what she was doing here.

She door opened suddenly and Neal appeared in front of her.

-"Oh…Hi!" He said. "Can I help you?"

-"…H…Is Tamara here?"

-"Hum yes…She's inside. I was going at Granny's. You can come in."

Neal left the door open and left. Snow let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. What was she doing here?

-"Oh Mary Margaret or Snow" Tamara said laughing as she saw the woman standing outside. "Neal just left…"

-"I…I was here to see you."

-"Oh! Come in."

The princess entered and closed the door behind her.

-"I would have proposed to you something to drink but I don't have anything here." She said laughing.

-"No…It's…I'm fine."

-"Ok."

Tamara sat on her chair.

-"What can I do for you?"

-"I know you know. I mean…I know you knew from the beginning who we were…"

-"I'm sorry…"

-"You don't have to play with me. Emma's been having this theory that you are not here by chance and I…I think she's right."

She didn't say anything.

-"I'm here to propose you a deal…"

-"I think that was something Neal's father do!"

-"I have beans...Magic beans."

* * *

**There you go. I hope you liked it. A little drama here like I've been asked too do a sort of face off between Snow and Regina: I hope it satisfies you :) I took great pleasure in doing it. Don't hesitate: give me your prompt. If I can I'll do it.**

**Snow...What is she doing? :)**

**SPOILERS :**

**Next chapter: Bonding time between David and Henry. **


	21. Chapter 19

**Hola chiquitos/chiquitas. ¿Como estáis desde ayer? Espero que todo os pasa bien. :). **

**Here you go: another chapter. Not very long though. I hope you like it.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR MY BIRTHDAY WISHES. 'Means a lot :)**

* * *

**Storybrooke, present day.**

David and Henry were walking down the beach. After what happened at the dinner David was pretty pissed off against this whole town and he had been close to take his stuff and go back to Boston with Regina. He sighed. He hadn't realized Henry had stop in front of him and he bumped into him.

-"Sorry." He said.

-"It's Ok!" Henry answered looking at him with questioning eyes.

They stayed silent for a little while until Henry decided to break it.

-"What…what happened with my mom?"

David sighed once against. He sat on the sand and Henry did the same.

-"It's just…She had a small argument with Mary Margaret…"

Henry lowered his head.

-"Hey….it's going to be ok." David said. "We're going to figure it out. We're going to find a way to make this work."

The boy looked up and gave a shy smile.

-"I don't want my mom to get hurt you know…not again but…It's unfair for Sn-Mary Margaret."

-"I understand kid but…Regina…She's…" He chuckled. "I can't live without her."

-"You love her, don't you?"

-"Right now, I love her and that baby more than anything."

-"I…I'm glad she found somebody to make her happy."

-"And I'm glad that person is me. It wasn't easy and from what I gathered: before I lost my memories it hasn't been easy neither."

Henry let out a small laugh soon joined by David.

-"D…Did she talk about me?" Henry started. "I…I mean." He sighed. "Was she mad at me?"

-"No!" David immediately answered.

He put his hand on Henry's shoulder.

-"Look, your mother never ever stopped loving you. You can be sure about that. She wasn't mad at all. She was scared that she had lost you forever."

He saw a tear running down the boy's face.

-"Trust me! Not once wasn't she thinking about you. Without even knowing about your existence I knew she was missing something. When she told me about you I made her call you and I swear to you: the second she started talking to you…I could see the light returning into her eyes. And when you and I talked you remember?"

He nodded.

-"She was so happy to know that you had forgiven her. That made her life. She was happy and believe me: even though things are a bit tough here…having you with her is the best thing."

Henry wrapped his arm around David and buried his head in his chest.

-"I missed you guys so much." He mumbled between tears.

David smiled.

After the beach Henry decided to go to the park with David.

-"When I was a kid we use to come here every Wednesday and Saturday to have a picnic." The boy said. "I come here sometimes with Emma too and with my dad I came also once."

-"It must be cool to have two moms." David said laughing.

-"Well I haven't really enjoyed both of them at the same time yet…hopefully sometimes but I don't think so…they don't like each other much."

-"I wouldn't say that: I think they're growing on each other. At least Regina is starting to like…I think she really appreciated Emma respecting her choice to leave."

Henry smiled.

-"I'm glad you're back David."

-"Well…I'm glad to get to know you. Even if we already knew each other…'

Henry laughed.

-"Yeah. We even lived together for a while."

-"Yeah?"

-"Yeah! You taught me how to ride horses and also to sword fight."

-"Sword fighting? I can use a sword and ride a horse. What am I some sort of Zorro."

-"More like Prince Charming." Henry said with a smile.

He laughed.

-"So and what else did we do together?" David asked. "I would very much like to get to know you."

-"Video games."

-"Well this morning I saw a little hint on that one."

Henry laughed.

-"Was I always that bad or is it just because I lost my memories."

-"I'm sorry David."

Henry burst into laughter at his grand-father's face.

David smiled.

-"Well be careful young man…one day I'll beat you".

-"Sure yeah! You were also sheriff...with Emma."

-"Whaou! I had quite the life."

Henry smiled. 'You have no idea.'

-"But before you worked at a pet shelter. Just after you got out of your coma."

David smiled.

-"I can tell I like animals."

-"You love them, trust me."

David laughed. They walked in silence for a little moment.

-"You know my mom..."

David looked at her.

-"She has done some bad things. That's why people are mean to her...She doesn't say anything but I know it hurts her. I think...I think she's always wanted to be loved. That's why she hated Snow...hum Mary Margaret I mean. That's why she hated her. She has always been loved by all and my mom...well...never. Even I turned my back on her and went to live with you, Emma and S...Mary. Promise me something?!"

-"What?"

-"Don't let her go back into self destruction. No matter what, promise you'll never stop having faith in her. Promise me that you'll always be there for her."

David didn't really know what he was reffering to by self destruction but he nodded. Of course, he'll always be there.

-"No matter what I promise you here and now that I'll never stop loving and caring for your mother."

-"Even if one day you'll go back with Mary..."

-"I don't think it'll ever happen but yeah. I'll always be, at least, a friend for Regina. But I don't think I'll ever leave her."

-"I used to think that for you and Mary...I realise now that love is always complicated so...I just want to make sure."

-"Well there's no need to worry about that."

David smiled and Henrry responded to him with a smile.

-"What about you show me the horses?"

-"Yeah!" Henry said, his face lighting up.

-"But we won't stay too long for your mother not to worry."

Henry's face lowered in worry.

-"Don't worry. She'll be fine. As long as we have each other she'll be. As for Mary…I'll talk to her. I know you worry aout her too. I'll make things right."

Henry hugged David.

-"Thank you." He said. "Thank you."

And they left for the stables.

_Flashback_

_Henry, Regina and David had spent the day together. They were all sat in the living room watching Harry Potter. David and Regina were keeping a safe distance between them not to make Henry suspect anything but she could film from time to time David grabbing her hand. She didn't really mind on the contrary._

_She turned to smile at him and he responded to it._

_-"Looks like the little prince is asleep."_

_Regina turned to see her boy curled up on the armchair._

_-"I'll tuck him in." Regina said ready to stand up but David put a hand on her arm to stop._

_-"I'll help you get him to bed not to wake him up." David said._

_She nodded. David got up and grabbed Henry. He went upstairs, Henry in his arm, followed by Regina. Once in the bedroom, he lay him on the bed. Regina grabbed the cover and put it on her son._

_The boy moved slightly and opened his eyes._

_Regina stroke his hair softly._

_-"Sorry." She said. "We didn't want to wake you."_

_-"It's ok!" He mumbled._

_Regina went back into tucking her son in. Henry put a hand on hers._

_She smiled._

_-"Mom?"_

_-"Mmh?"_

_-"I love you."_

_-"Me too sweetheart."_

_She kissed his cheek and stood up. David ruffled his hair._

_-"Goodnight kid."_

_-"Goodnight Gramps."_

_They left the room and turned off the light. Once the door was closed Regina went towards the stairs but David grabbed her by the waist. She chuckled as she leant against his chest. _

_-"What is it?" She whispered._

_-"Nothing. I just needed to feel you close."_

_Regina laughed. _

_-"Thank you for being here David. Thank you for helping me with Henry."_

_She turned to look at him._

_-"Really. Thank you."_

_-"My pleasure." He said before grabbing her lips._

**Storybrooke present day.**

-"MOM!"

Regina jumped at the sound of her son's voice. She went out of the kitchen and saw her son's climbing the stairs of the entrance.

-"Hey!" She said smiling.

-"That was so fun. We went to the stables and we rode the horses."

-"Really?" Regina said looking up to face David.

-"Well apparently I used to do so…I figured it would be like riding a bike…it isn't."

Regina laughed.

-"Well go clean yourself up. Diner's almost ready."

Henry nodded and ran upstairs.

David and Regina went into the kitchen.

-"What are you making?" He asked sitting on a chair.

-"Lasagna."

David's face lit up causing Regina to laugh.

-"It's my way of making amend for leaving you like this at the dinner with Henry…I…I'm sorry."

He stood up and grabbed her by the waist.

-"No need. I enjoyed my time with Henry. He is a great boy. You did an amazing job."

-"Thank you. Wh…What happened with…you know…"

-"Nothing much. I left just after you with Henry. I must admit that I was myself pissed off against them for treating you the way they did."

-"They have their reasons." Regina said lowering her head.

-"I don't care about their reasons. I'm with you and we're having a baby together…why is it so hard for them to be happy for us? Mary Margaret I can understand but this guy…Leroy…and the other guy that I don't even know…"

-"Whale."

-"Whatever. I can't stand anyone hurting you."

-"David…I…I did hurt them in the past…"

-"I don't wanna know." He said firmly grabbing her chin to meet her gaze. "Past is dead. You're my present and my future. They need to move on!"

Regina's eyes were wet. She didn't waste any second before grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a very passionate kiss. Their mouths moved against the other, their lips parted and tongues met. David pushed her against the counter and let out a groan. He could feel his jeans tighten as his erection grew. He slid a hand under a dress and went on until her could grab her ass. He pulled her closer and she moaned as she felt his manhood pressing against her hips.

They parted to breathe and David attacked her neck. She arched her back to give him a better access. She felt his fingers lingering on her panties and almost choked as he slid his hand into them. She could feel his lips, that were now at the birth of her breasts, deformed into a smile.

They were forced to pull apart though as they heard steps coming down the stairs. David went back to sit, trying to catch his breath not with showing an annoyed look on his face.

As for Regina she turned to face the sink, licking her lips. She was also very much frustrated but she composed herself as she heard Henry.

-"So…what do we eat today?"

She turned and tried a smile.

-"Wh…What's going on?" Henry asked looking at the two sweaty adults.

-"No…Nothing." Regina managed. She went towards him and kissed his forehead.

-"Were you fighting?"

-"No!" She answered immediately.

She looked at David who chuckled.

-"No kid!" He said. "We were not fighting. Don't worry about that."

-"Ok." He said. "Cause fighting isn't good for the baby and I want my little sister to feel comfortable in there." He said touching Regina's belly.

The mayor laughed.

-"I love you my boy." She said holding him close.

-"Love ya too mom."

They parted after a while and Henry sat.

-"So…what is it that we're eating?"

-"Can't you tell?" Regina asked heading towards the oven and opening it.

-"Lasagna!" Henry's face lit up as David's before and the two adults laughed.

-"Yes Dear. Lasagna for my two boys and my little girl."

* * *

**So what did you think? To be honest I expected the bonding time between Henry and David to be longer but anyways. **

**Henry interrupting his mom and David: AWKWARD! **

**In the next chapters (I don't know which one yet): David is going to have a serious conversation with Snow as he announced to Henry. He didn't say much at the dinner but I guess you figured he didn't really appreciate every insulting his girlfriend.**

**Some more family moments coming: hopefully. Fluff and Smut too ;) (I'm starting to get really comfortable with the last one.)**

**Some of you hate Snow right now. Well that's the point. No I'm kidding: I've just always thought that the one keeping Snow from loosing it and try and kill Regina was David. Now that...well he's not with her anymore. She needs to learn to do it alone.**

**To Kjaye: Don't worry sweetheart I didn't feel offended in the very least. Critics are more than welcome but I'm glad the latest chapters eased your mind :) I hope I'll never disappoint you.**

**Thank you again for the Bday wishes :))**

**Mwah to y'all.**

**P.S: season 4 in two weeks *excitement overload.* I genuinely am dying of excitement. I'm an outlawqueen shipper too so yeah...I'm scared too for my poor baby Regina. (I think I've probably shipped everyone with Regina. If you're like me let me know. Honestly I just want her to be happy so with whomever that'll do for me XD)**

**On monday I'm officially starting my 2nd year of college. GREAT! (pure irony). **

******See you in my next chapter.** :)


	22. Chapter 20

**Hello! New chapter for you. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Storybrooke, present day.**

After diner and after tucking Henry up, Regina went down stairs to find David sat on the couch. Once he saw her, he turned the television off and smiled. She went to sit next to him and he wrapped an arm around her figure.

-"So…what did you do…with Henry? You know apart from riding horses. He seemed very happy."

-"We talked mainly. About you…and me."

She rose to face him.

-"He was worried I would leave you but I reassured him."

She grinned shyly, the color rising to her cheeks.

-"He also wanted to know if you were mad at him…" She widened her eyes. "You know, after he turned his back on you…Don't worry for that. I reassured him too."

He grabbed her face between his palms.

-"I told him how much you love him."

She smiled.

-"Thanks." She answered.

-"Tomorrow I'm going to talk to Mary Margaret."

Regina straightened.

-"I think it's time we have a serious conversation. But for now…" He came closer and slid his hand onto her back softly. "I can think of something much more pleasing to do…"

Regina laughed as David's lips met hers in a soft kiss.

-"Like what?" She asked with a playful voice.

-"Like continue what we started in the kitchen earlier."

His hand dropped on her thighs and he started stroking it softly causing Regina to shiver. She put on her palms on his chest and smiled. They met again in a soft kiss. It was sweet and loving. As if they were testing it for the first time but it soon became more passionate as David's hands met her ass. He lifted her up so she sat on his lap.

David's mouth grabbed her bottom lip and he started sucking it, nipping it, biting it softly. Regina moaned. She grabbed his back harder tracing his skin with her nails.

They parted to catch their breath. Both their chest were rising up and down and lust could be seen in their eyes.

-"The bedroom's upstairs." Regina said in a husky voice.

-"God you're hot!" David said causing Regina to laugh.

She stood up and went towards the stairs but she was stopped by strong arms lifting her up. She laughed as he ran upstairs, holding her in his arms.

-"Shh" She managed to say as they arrived in front of the bedroom door.

He opened it.

-"Henry might wake up."

They entered the bedroom and David closed the door behind them. He went towards the bed and laid her on it.  
Regina lay on her elbows and looked at him with flirty eyes.

-"You're going to be the death of me." David said.

She held his gaze with a smirk and started pulling her dress off, slowly revealing her thighs, black panties, a growing baby bump, her breasts…  
David's heart almost missed a beat and Regina's smile grew.

-"No bra…" He groaned, his penis growing harder.

She took off her dress.

-"Mmhmm!" She nodded.

-"God!"

David lay on top of her careful not to be too heavy on her stomach and grabbed her mouth in a passionate kiss. Regina wrapped her arms around his neck to amplify the kiss.

They parted after a few minutes and David went down her neck giving it some soft kisses. He grabbed one of her breasts and started working on it, rubbing her nipple between two fingers.

-"Oh David…" She whispered throwing her head back. She closed her eyes and started licking her bottom lip with her tongue.

David swapped his fingers with his mouth, sucking and licking her nipples.

-"They're so firm and hard…"

-"One of the many advantages of being pregnant."

He laughed and went back up to kiss her lips. Regina took matters into her hands and threw him on the bed to sit on top of him. She took off his shirt. She grabbed his hands and slid them on her body. Her boobs…her stomach…her butt…the string of her panties…

David smirk and started thrusting two fingers into her wetness.

Regina let out a cry.

-"Already wet for me my love."

-"Shut up!" She said.

He laughed. He kept moving inside her and she moved her hips in rhythm stroking his manhood along the way.

-"God Regina!"

She stopped him suddenly. He stood still looking at her with wide eyes. She didn't explain herself she just took off the lace remaining piece and looked at him in the eyes.

-"I need you right now!"

He smiled. He untied his jeans and pulled his dick out. She grinned at him and grabbed his face between her palms. She kissed him hard.

-"Hey!" He said parting and putting a finger under her chin. "I love _you_."

She smiled.

-"I choose you! I chose you before. I'm choosing you now and for the rest of my life."

She laughed tears watering her eyes. He kissed her once again and found his way inside her. They made love all night, enjoying each other's scent.

**Storybrooke, the next day.**

Regina was sat in her office going through papers. God she hadn't missed that. She thought as she leant against her chair. She had almost forgotten how much work being the mayor implied. She felt her baby kicking. She smiled. She had realized that every time she was sad or concerned or like today, exhausted, her daughter gave her a small kick.

-"Is it your way of telling me everything will be fine dear?"

She gently stroke her belly and smiled. Regina waved her hand and a glass of water appeared on her desk. She grabbed it and drank the liquid. Being a sorceress had its advantages especially now that due to her grown belly, her back sometimes hurt so standing up or just walking proved to be very unpleasant.  
Henry was off to school. He had tried to convince her to spend the day together with David but school was important. Plus David was with Snow right now. She sighed.

She relaxed a bit in her chair promising herself to go back to the papers in a few minutes. However she got interrupted by her assistant calling.  
She sighed and picked up.

-"What is it?"

-"Dc Hopper wants to talk to you."

Regina raised an eyebrow.

-"Alright." She said simply.

Archie arrived in her office a few seconds after.

-"Good morning Regina." The cricket said with a smile.

-"Doctor Hooper! What can I do for you?"

-"I heard you were back in town…I thought I would come to say hi."

-"Oh!"

Regina was taken aback, surprised.

-"Well. Now that it's done I'm not going to hold you up."

Regina lowered her eyes but as she didn't hear the door being opened she looked up.

-"Is there something else?"

-"I…I'm sorry for what happened at the dinner…"

Regina straightened.

-"I heard people talking about it…It's…I'm sorry…"

Regina's eyes softened. Archie smiled and turned to leave.

-"Doc...Archie?"

-"Yes Regina."

-"Thank you."

He smiled.

-"You welcome. If you need a friend…my door's always open."

Regina nodded and he left.

Maybe at least someone did miss her in this town after all. Archie had always been a friend to her, before and after the curse broke. He was the only one who knew about David and her and even then he never judged her. Never.

Xx  
David had called Emma in the morning to talk to Mary Margaret just after Regina left with Henry to drive him to school. He needed to have a serious conversation and she proposed to meet in the forest.

David found himself near a place called 'the toll bridge.' He waited a few minutes before he saw the brunette arriving. He tried a smile that she answered.

-"Hi!" He said as she arrived next to him.

-"Hi. I'm so happy you called…I...This is where we met for the first time."

-"Really?" He looked around. "In the forest?"

-"Yes!" Snow said with a smile.

He laughed.

They both sat by the river. The silence between them soon became uncomfortable as David didn't really know how to start.

-"Look!" He finally said. He sighed. "I called you because I think we should talk about everything that happened in the last few months…"

Snow lowered her head.

-"I…What Regina did…You know…pretending she didn't know who I was and all. Lying to me about my family…I…It hurt me. It hurt me a lot and I felt betrayed…"

-"This is what she does David…She lures people…"

David shook his head.

-"Don't…please don't!"

-"But…"

-"I was mad at her." He continued cutting her. "At first I was. But…I didn't try to look for you. I mean I could have gone on the net or to the police but I didn't."

The prince lowered his head to avoid his wife's gaze.

-"I just couldn't bring myself to do so. I…We were so happy. I'm not saying that to hurt you but what we had...what we have is just like a fairy tale."

He heard the former teacher chuckle ironically. He looked up and saw tears running down her cheeks.

He tried to grab her hand but she pulled away.

-"It instantly clicked…I felt connected to her. And when she told me we knew each other and that the baby was mine…" He couldn't help but smile. "I felt so happy. It felt so right."

-"You have no idea who she is. What she's done…"

-"But I knew…I knew it when we started dating…I may not remember now but it never stopped me before…Mary I just…

-"The only reason she started seeing you was to hurt me. She hates me and she'd do anything to hurt me…"

-"Maybe but the only thing that seems right in that very moment is my feelings for that woman. We love each other and you might not be able to see it but…she does love me. I can see it in her eyes. In the way she breaks down into my arms when she thinks she isn't strong enough to handle everything. Or when she felt her…our baby move for the first time. I can only imagine how betrayed and hurt you are right now and I'm really sorry. I'm sure that you're a wonderful person and that our life together was amazing…"

-"IT WAS NOT!" Snow exploded.

She stood up and started pacing round.

-"The second we got married Regina threatened us…we didn't even get to…" She was shaking now. "I…I can't right now!"

She said and she ran away leaving David still.

-"I'll find my way back to you David." He heard her say before she was completly out of sight.

Xx  
Regina was still in her office. She was really tired now and sick of all the things she had on her desk. Papers, meetings to organize. Calls to give.

She sighed. She needed a break so she grabbed her phone and dialed David's number.

After the third ringing the Prince picked up.

-"Hey?!" He said.

-"Hey. So…how was it with…"

-"Well it didn't went very well to be honest but I'm not losing hope. How about you? How's coming back to being a mayor?"

-"Living hell!" She said.

She heard David laugh.

-"I could come and pick you up and we will go having a little picnic in the park…"

-"Gosh I would love that. I miss our picnics but I really can't. I have so many files to go through and I want to be done with at least half of it today."

-"Ok. I'll see you tonight?"

-"Of course." She smiled.

-"Don't forget to feed yourself though. Did you bring something?"

-"What are you my father?"

He laughed.

-"No but I want you to stay healthy. And don't exhaust yourself at work: don't forget what Doctor Cooper said."

-"Don't worry."

-"Ok. I love you Madam Mayor."

-"I love you too."

And they both hung up.

The rest of the day went on better after the phone call and Regina managed to have a nice amount of work done.

However she was interrupted by her assistant calling to say a man named Greg Mendell was asking for her.

'Finally getting to meet the new guy.' Regina thought as she put her glasses down.

Her door opened and a young man appeared. She put on her welcoming mayoral mask and smiled.

She stood up and went towards him to shake his hand.

-"Good afternoon. Mr. Mendell?"

-"Yes. I've been wanting to meet the mayor of this great town for a very long time…"

-"I was out of town for a while."

Regina frowned a bit. She felt like she knew the guy…He looked so familiar…

-"Congratulations."

-"What?" She jumped a little.

-"The baby." He said pointing at her belly.

-"Oh, thank you."

-"It must be hard…raising a child and being the mayor."

-"I've done that before."

-"Really?!" He said smirking.

-"Yes...Do you still like apple pancakes Owen?"

She could see the surprise in his face even though he tried to hide it.

She smiled satisfied.

-"You haven't changed a bit Regina. It's very disturbing..."

-"Well thank you dear. Exercising is the key." She said still holding his gaze defiantly. "May I ask what are you doing here?"

-"Well I had an accident at the town line and…"

-"Please. I'm not stupid!"

He smirked.

-"Enjoy your day…your Majesty."

Regina shivered a bit but didn't show it. Once he exited the door, Regina grabbed her phone in her pocket and dialed Emma's number.

-"Emma I need to talk to you. Where are you?"

-"At the station but…"

-"I'm on my way."

She didn't wait for an answer and hung up. She grabbed her bag and coat and left her office.

Now she was sure: she was in trouble and so was the town.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know. I hope the little talk satisfied you. Well Snow is still not ready to move on but I think David made it pretty clear that she'll have to (in a nicer way cause well...he is Prince Charming. I must admit that i would have been in his shoes the conversatioin would have turn slightly different. A more like "Suck it up. I'm done with you, just move on" kind of conversation. Anyway I hope you liked it.**

**As for Archie: It was just a way to show Regina (and you) that she might not be completely alone. Archie has always been there and I just wanted to show it. She will have some friends in this story. She could use some friends to be honest. We've already seen Emma trying not to judge her, and Rumple who came for a visit (was it a friendly visit? That's another question. We never know with this guy.) And now Archie. So yeah. She'll be less alone and I think that's cool :)**

**And to finish: Greg! Ok I don't have much to say about him. I don't like him. I never did. I hope to be done with him and the Tamara B**** soon. :)**

**See ya in my next chapter. And thanks again for your reviews. I feel like I say that all the time but really it just keeps me going so: bring it on baby! :D**

**Spoilers: Things are going to be slow down, a little so more family moments to come as promised (in theory. I always say in theory because I don't know if the inspiration for such is going to come :p I know what I have in my head but getting it down on the paper is something else).**

**Mwah to y'all.**

**P.S: If you're sick of me talking like a maniac at the end of the chapters, feel free to say it. XD. **


	23. Chapter 21

**New chapter Dolls.**

* * *

**Storybrooke, present day.**

Regina arrived at the station after about five minutes. She found the savior waiting for her at her desk.

-"Hey, Regina?!" She said, heading towards her. "You sounded worry on the phone."

-"It's about Greg Mendell."

-"What is it about him?"

Regina sighed.

-"You should have gotten rid of him when I told you so…" She slip a hand on her face. "His real name is Owen Flynn and trust me: he is not here by chance."

-"What do you mean? How do you know him?"

-"It's a long story but the point is: he knows everything and I'm pretty sure he is after me."

Regina sat on a chair, her back hurting her.

-"Are you ok?" Emma asked pouring her a glass of water.

-"Yeah…it's just my back…"

She drank the water and put the glass on the desk.

-"He came to my office this afternoon saying he wanted to meet the mayor…at first I didn't see it but the more I looked the more I felt like I knew him…"

-"But is he from the Enchanted Forest? How did he get here?"

-"No! No!" Regina said shaking her head. "Just after I cast the spell and wake up here in Storybrooke I…I met him and his father. By then he was just a kid. Their camp were set in the forest and they found themselves 'trapped' into the curse."

-"Ok so they're from this world."

The brunette nodded.

-"I was…lonely. No one remembered anything but me and Gold but well…Anyways, the kid was sweet and…I thought he might wanted to stay with me."

-"So what? You kidnapped him!" Emma said as a joke. She looked up to see Regina not moving. Her eyes widened. "You did not…"

-"For my defense…I thought he liked me too. I thought he wanted to stay with me. That I could…that I could be his mother." She sighed. "But my thoughts were proved to be wrong: He ran away from me and crossed the line."

-"Ok! What about his father?"

-"That's where I'm going: the problem was that his father sort of saw me using magic."

-"I thought there were no magic in this world."

-"I…I was giving orders to Graham…through his heart."

-"Oh!" Emma said. A flash of anger ran through her eyes. "So you had him killed…of course. Like you did with Graham."

-"Look they were both becoming a threat to me and I erase threats. This is what I do. But if you're going to judge me and blame me…Go ahead. Feel free! But I don't think we have time for that."

The sheriff sighed.

-"You know what…whatever! So what do we do now? I guess he wants his revenge."

-"I think so…And I've been thinking about your Tamara theory…Maybe they work together. They both arrived almost at the same time, right?"

-"Yeah but Tamara's been dating Neal for quite sometimes…but maybe. That could explain a lot of things. But what are they planning on doing?"

-"I don't have a clue but whatever it is…we need to make sure Henry does no longer come any closer to that girl…You should talk to Neal."

Emma let out an ironical laugh.

-"He'll never believe me."

-"Well find a way! They might use Henry to get at me."

The blonde nodded.

Regina stood up.

-"I shall go. I promised Henry to be home when he'll get back from school."

Emma couldn't help but smile.

-"He really missed you."

-"Yeah well…I missed him too. If…I thought you could come…tomorrow for dinner. Henry will be thrill plus David…"

-"Ok! By the way: I'm David's sister now?!"

-"What did you want me to say? You're Prince Charming and you and Snow White have a 28 years old daughter who is none other than Emma…my son's mother! Oh and did I mention I was the Evil Queen."

Emma put a hand on her mouth trying to hold back a laugh but at the sight Regina burst into laughter and she soon joined her.

After catching their breath back they look at each other.

-"Yeah…that would be quite the story to tell but…at some point he'll have to know."

-"What about the fairy? Has she made the potion yet?"

-"Yesterday she was still missing some ingredients."

Regina nodded.

-"Well let me know."

-"Ok". Regina headed towards the door but was stopped by Emma's voice.

-"By the way Regina. Be careful to. If this guy is after you…you're much more vulnerable in this state."

-"Don't worry about me. Nobody will ever harm any of my children. Nobody."

The blonde smiled and Regina left.

Xx

-"How was your day?" Regina asked as she entered the dining room only to see her son lost in his homework.

-"Mmmok!" He mumbled.

She kissed the top of his head and sat next to him.

-"And you?" He said looking up.

-"Exhausting." She said laughing. "I'm glad to be done for the day. Is David home?"

-"Nope. He went to the grocery stores. We're almost out of food."

-"Oh yeah that's true…I wanted to stop there before coming home but I forgot." She said putting a hand to her forehead.

-"Don't worry. David got this."

She smiled.

-"Yes he does." She lowered her head to the books laying on the table. "So…what do we have here? Math…Interesting."

-"I hate it! I don't understand a single thing." He looked down her belly. "Math sucks little sister."

Regina laughed.

-"Let's see." Regina said starting to read the instructions. She sat there for about an hour, going through the exercises with her son…helping him understand. By now David had gotten home and they hadn't even blinked when he pecked both of their head.

The Prince had smiled and went to the kitchen to put the groceries away. When he had finished he told them he was going for a shower and all he got was a mumble from Regina.

He arrived in the bedroom, a smile still drawn on his face from the sight of Regina helping Henry with his homework. He took off his clothes and went into the bathroom. He turned on the water, checked the heat and step inside. 'God it felt good!" He haven't been doing a lot today but he was exhausted. The talk with Mary Margaret that didn't go well, plus the looks he received from the people. He had thought about going at Granny's for lunch but backed down on it. He didn't really want to hear people whispering about him. Plus there was a strong chance that he could ran into Mary Margaret and well…Maybe that was too early for that. So he decided to go to the stables to see the horses. So now he was starving. He had also thought about going to see Emma at the station but after the conversation he had had with Mary…he wasn't really sure about her feelings on the matter. He sighed heavily. And when he got back home hoping to find something to feed himself with, he realized they had nothing. As a result he found himself going to the grocery. Fortunately for him he pleasantly discovered that Regina had an extra car. At least he wouldn't need to walk back home his hands full of grocery bags..

He got caught up in his thoughts when he felt soft arms wrapping around his waist and a naked body pressing against his. He smiled.

-"Done with the math?"

-"Mmhmm." She said pressing kissed on his back.

He turned to face her and grabbed her face to put a soft kiss on her lips.

-"I didn't get a chance to ask you…how was the rest of your day?"

-"Boring." She mumbled. She looked up at him with mischievous look.

-"Why do I feel like you don't really want to talk right now?"

She didn't answer but her hand around his dick pretty much did it for her.

Xx

They arrived downstairs laughing and found Henry in the kitchen.

-"What were you guys doing? I'm starving."

David and Regina looked at each other.

-"Hum…nothing sweetheart. Look why don't you go play some video games with David while I decide on something to make."

The boy's face brighten.

-"Really? On a school night? I can?"

The brunette laughed.

-"Yes but only for today, ok?"

-"Cool! Come on David." He shouted already half way from the living room.

-"On my way kid." He said laughing.

He gave Regina a kiss on the lips.

-"Love you."

-"Me too." She answered with a smile.

And he left to join Henry.

'Now…what do we do?' She thought to herself.

She opened the fridge door to see what David got. They were some vegetables. She took a bunch of carrots and zucchinis. Pastas and vegetables. That would be it. Vegan for the night. She also grabbed a few apples to make an apple turnover. It had been a while. Plus that would probably make it easier for Henry to accept the vegetables idea.

The diner had gone perfectly like the day before. They talked about what Henry did at school and also a little about Regina's day at the office. She of course let out the part about Greg Mendell not being Greg Mendell but a guy who probably wanted to kill her. David told them he went to the stables and Henry had pouted a little bit, jealous not to have been with him.

-"Oh Henry! Regina said has she put the dished into the dishwasher. "I invited Emma over for dinner tomorrow. What do you say?"

-"Really?" Henry said, eyes widened. He looked at David who was simply smiling leant on the table.

-"Well she's your mother and…I think we're starting to get along. I mean I can look at her without wanting to kill her. Plus she David's d-sister."

-"That's awesome mom." Henry said running towards his mother to wrap his arms around her waist.

She bent down a little and took his head in her hands.

-"No problem my sweet prince."

-"I love you mom".

-"Me too. Go brush your teeth, I'll come tuck you in, in a few seconds."

He nodded and went towards David.

-"Goodnight David."

-"Goodnight kid." The former sheriff said ruffling his hair causing Henry to chuckle.

He left the room and ran up upstairs.

David went towards Regina and pulled her into a hug.

-"What is this for?" The brunette asked.

-"Nothing. I just love you."

-"I love you too."

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. :) Some family moments. It wasn't long but good news: I'll publish the next one tomorrow or on Friday so you won't have to wait to long. And in the next one some smut and fluff and love and so on and on ;) **

**Soon we'll deal with Greg and Tamara which means: more drama :/ Don't kill me just yet, ok.**

**Thank you all for your support. They're still new people following and favoring the story which means the world to me. Reviews almost have me faint. Really thank you guys. I hope I'll never disappoint you.**

**See you tomorrow (or the day after tomorrow then.)**

**Mwah.**


	24. Chapter 22

**NEW CHAPTER AS PROMISED :) **

* * *

**Storybrooke, the next day.**

Regina was caught up in her work, going through more and more papers when she heard someone knock on the door.

She frowned. Why her secretary didn't call her?

-"Yes?!" She said.

Regina couldn't help but smile as David stepped inside with a bunch flowers.

-"Camellias?"

The prince nodded with a smile coming closer. He gave her the flowers that she accepted gladly.

-"They're gorgeous."

-"Moe French said they would be perfect."

He leant on the desk next to her.

-"So…" He started. "How was your day so far?"

-"Pretty boring I must say. Well until you arrived…" She smirked.

-"I better keep it up then."

And with that he leant closer and kissed her softly and lovingly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, meeting his tongue. They parted and David gave her a very mischievous look.

-"What was that look for?"

He didn't answer. He gave her his back and went to close the door. Her eyebrow creased as he came back to stand before her. He kneeled between her thighs.

-"What…"

-"Shhh." He said.

He tucked the bottom of her skirt and pulled it softly up. He slid his hands on her thighs, stroking it sensually not taking his eyes off hers.

Regina straightened in her chair as he went upper and upper. She locked her eyes with his, holding his insistent gaze. She swallowed hard when she felt his fingers find the string of her panties. He slipped his hands on her back and then her ass to make her stand up a bit so he could slide off her panties. He tossed them away living her bare under her skirt. He opened her legs and his fingers met her inner thighs and started stroking her clit.

-"David!" Regina said in a hoarse voice, pushing her head back and closing her eyes.

He tickled her entrance.

He moved his face closer and brought his tongue to her clit. He worked on it for minutes, stroking it, licking it.

It was slow. He took his time. He wanted to do it properly. His tongue penetrated her softly and he could fill her contracting around it. He parted for a bit and thrusted his thumb into her entrance.

Regina let out of cry.

-"Easy my love." David said.

He went back and forth, into her wetness.

Regina couldn't hold back anymore. She was close, very close.

-"Oh my God!"

David accelerated, moving his fingers. He brought back his tongue and that was it.

She bit her bottom lip and let out a big moan as she hit her climax.

David slowly parted from her. He looked up at her and smiled. She still had her eyes shut. He stood back up and put a kiss on her lips.

-"I love you David." She said as they parted. "I mean right now I hate you for what you just did to me...Somebody could have knocked...but…I love you."

He laughed.

-"I love you too honey."

-"Honey?!" She said with a grin. "That's new."

-"You mind?"

-"Not in the very least."

They smiled to each other.

-"Did you had lunch yet?"

She shook her head.

-"Great. I'm inviting you at Granny's."

She was going to protest but he put a finger on her lips.

-"I don't want to hear a thing."

He grabbed her panties and gave it back to her.

-"You might wanna put that on." He said with a smirk.

Xx

They arrived at Granny's after about five minutes. The customers stopped when they entered but soon went back to their stuff.

David took Regina's hand and they sat at a booth in the back.

-"So what would you want to eat today?"

-"Cheesy burger." Regina said with the enthusiasm of a 8 year old girl..

David chortled.

-"Cheesy burger it will be."

Regina moved a bit, arching her back.

-"Is everything ok?" David ask worrying.

-"Nothing. It's just my back. It hurts from time to time. Don't worry."

-"We should get an appointment at the doctor's office."

-"H…heu…"

-"What?"

Regina sighed.

-"The only doctor available here is Whale."

David's brows furrowed.

-"Oh! Well I don't care. I won't give him a choice. He is a doctor, that's his job."

Regina grinned. She liked the way he was always defending her ready to punch everyone who would harm her.

-"What can I do for you?"

Regina jumped a little at the sound Ruby's voice.

-"Two burgers." She said composing herself.

Red turned away not without glancing severely at David.

He ignored her.

-"I was thinking."

-"Mmhmm…"

-"We have to make a nursery since we're now living here." He paused a second. "Are we living here?"

Regina laughed.

-"I don't think I would have the courage to leave my son again. Plus…there's still a few things I…I need to handle."

-"Looks like I got crazy over that crib for nothing."

Regina laughed.

-"Well technically you didn't build it..." She said smirking.

-"How can you? I did...I could have had...It...It was just...Whatever." He said pouting as Regina chuckled even more.

-"Anyways." She finally managed to say. "Yes we're going to have to start over. We could ask Marco to build us a new crib...at least if he doesn't mind."

She didn't believe a second that Gepetto, Snow's friend would actually build her baby a crib but it would have been great. She couldn't deny the man's talent.

David lowered his head for a moment.

-"What is it?"

-"I'm just sad…for the rattle. I know it's stupid but I wanted it to be her first gift." He gave her a sad smile. "Anyways."

-"Well…"

Regina took her bag and pulled out a multicolored rattle. David's rattle. And put it on the table.

The prince's eyes widened. He put a hand on the object. He felt tears coming to his eyes.

-"You…You took it."

Regina put a hand on his.

-"When you gave me this rattle it…" The brunette sighed and smiled. "It was the most amazing gift. You didn't know me and you just…You were...It's just felt like you were suddenly part of it." She paused a second to look at him in the eyes. "Now stop with the look, you're going to make me cry."

He chuckled and grabbed the rattle playing with it. Regina grinned.

Xx

-"Are you sure you are not too tired to cook right now?" David asked as he watched her gather the ingredients for her non-spicy fajitas.

-"Don't worry. It'll be quick. Plus I invited Emma, I wouldn't mind giving her two slices of bread and peanut butter but I doubt she'd appreciate it."

He laughed. She went back to a cupboard and pulled out some chocolate and floor.

-"Chocolate cake?" David asked.

-"Yes."

-"Why don't you do an apple pie? Your apple turnovers are exquisite."

Regina couldn't help but blush.

-"Well thank you. But don't worry: my chocolate cakes are not bad either. And Emma and apples aren't really on speaking terms if I may say..."

He smiled.

-"Do you need any help?"

She turned to looks at him.

-"You can go entertain Henry. He's just finished his homework and I know him: soon he'll get bored and he'll be under my feet."

-"I can do that."

She smiled.

-"Thanks."

David left the kitchen to go into Henry's room.

He knocked at the door.

-"Yes?!"

David entered.

-"Can I join?"

-"Sure."

David closed the door behind him.

-"I've never told you: tha's a really nice room."

-"My mom's doing." He said with a smile.

-"Yes she has a good taste when it comes to decorating. And in men if I must say."

-"Gross."

David laughed.

-"What is that?" David asked pointing at the book Henry had on his lap.

-"Oh…It's a book about fairy tales."

-"Really?! Can I look?"

-"Sure."

Henry moved a little so David could sit on the bed.

-"This is a little different from the common story."

-"How so?"

-"Well first of all." Henry started. "After Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding …The…Evil Queen."

It was hard to say he must admit. Now that he knew the whole story…how his mother had changed…The word 'Evil' didn't seem to suit her anymore.

-"The…The Queen cast a spell to send everyone from the Enchanted Forest in a town…in a town here…in our world. Every fairy tale character lived there with no memories of who they truly were. But the curse broke thanks to the savior."

-"The savior?"

-"Yes. Snow and Charming's daughter. She broke the curse with true love kiss."

-"A happy ending." David said smiling.

-"It's a bit more complicated. One…One day you'll know the rest of the story."

-"Ok." He said not quite understanding. 'Kids!' He thought.

Henry stood up to put the book on his desk. He turned to look at David.

-"You know the Queen. She is not that Evil. She was just hurt. She just wanted to be happy and loved."

-"Everyone deserve to be loved."

The boy smiled.

-"I think everyone will get their happy ending. It'll just take a bit of time but…I really want everyone to be happy."

-"You're a great kid Henry. I want you to know that. No matter what happen never stop believing."

-"Don't worry about that. If I don't: who will?"

The Prince laughed. They were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

-"Can someone get that? I have my hands covered in flour."

Henry chuckled.

-"Let's go." David said and they both went downstairs.

-"We got it mom." Henry said walking by the kitchen.

David opened the door and smiled shyly at Emma.

-"Hi." He said.

-"Hey."

-"Hi mom." Henry said hugging her.

-"Hey kid! What's up?"

-"Good."

They went into the kitchen to meet Regina.

-"Good evening Miss-Emma."

-"Hi Regina." She answered smiling.

-"It's almost ready. Henry can you please set up the table sweetheart?"

-"Ok. Can you help me?' He said addressing Emma.

She nodded and grabbed some plates. Once they both exited the door David came towards Regina.

She turned to face him and she slid a finger on his nose leaving a flour mark on its bridge.

David chuckled.

-"I'm done. I just need to put the cake in the oven and we might start eating."

-"Can't wait. I'm starving."

Xx

-"Thank you for inviting me over." Emma said as she put the dishes in the washing machine.

The diner went very well and they chatted like a big happy family. Regina smiled.

-"You welcome. Henry was very happy and so was David which makes me happy."

It was Emma's turn to smile.

-"You guys do make a cute couple if I'm being honest. Apart from the fact that he is your son's grand-father…"

-"If you ever say that again I'll rip your head off, clear?"

Emma chuckled.

-"I…" Emma turned to see if nobody was coming. "I searched Tamara's hotel room."

Regina raised an eyebrow as she closed the oven's door, after taking the cake out.

-"I couldn't find anything though I…I was interrupted by Neal."

-"What did you tell him?"

-"I thought about finding an excuse but…I figured that would be the good opportunity to talk to him about my suspicions."

-"And?" Regina asked started to get very impatient.

-"Well he thought I was just being jealous."

Regina laughed.

-"I don't see what is funny about that." The blonde said, brows furrowed.

Regina bit a lower lip fighting against another laugh.

-"Anyway. I haven't heard from Greg today." She managed to say.

-"Well I don't know if that's really reassuring."

-"I doubt it is. I think we should talk to Rumple about it."

-"Do you think he will help us?"

-"He won't have a choice. Greg's dangerous to all of us. Plus Tamara is dating his son. I don't think he'll risk losing him again."

-"Yeah you probably right."

-"I'm always right dear!" Regina said smirking.

Emma rolled her eyes.

-"Whatever."

The brunette laughed.

They stayed silent for a bit while Regina put slices of the cake on plates.

-"No apple turnover, han?"

-"I figured you might not appreciate the humor."

The sheriff chuckled.

They went to the living room with the plates.

-"Here you go!" Regina said putting them on the table.

-"Cool." Henry said standing up from the couch and taking his plate. He took a bite.

-"Delicious." He said mouthful.

-"I appreciate dear but you could have swallowed before talking."

Henry swallowed the rest of the cake.

-"Sorry."

Regina gave David his plates.

-"Thanks!" He said giving her a kiss.

The rest of the night went well and Emma left soon after the movie was over.

Regina was now sat on Henry's bed.

-"I show the book to David."

-"Wh…"

-"Don't worry. I didn't tell him he was Prince Charming. But it was cool."

Regina smiled.

-"Hum Henry…Would you like to sleep at Emma's tomorrow night?"

Henry's smile faded.

-"You don't want me to live here anymore?"

-"Of course I want you to be here." Regina said putting a hand on his arm. "You're my love and this…this is your home. But if you want to spend some time with Emma I understand."

The mayor sighed.

-"I know it's a lot…because of Snow and the situation…But you don't have to choose sides. Snow and Emma are your family too." She smiled. I just want you to know that I wouldn't mind you wanting to see them more often. So? Tomorrow night?"

Henry smiled and nodded.

-"Ok then."

She put a kiss on his forehead.

-"Goodnight sweetheart."

-"Goodnight mom."

* * *

**So? Thoughts? I hoped you liked it. **

**Almost reaching 50 reviews *EXCITED* :D**

**I know a lot of people worry about Regina being shocked by Greg...I don't want to spoil for those who might wanna be surprised so if you really want to know let me know I'll PM you :) But, just know that in two chapters (I think), you'll have your answer.**

**Thank you very much to Sunsprite: I'm so happy you like it, it means a lot.**

**See ya ppl :)**

**Mwah.**


	25. Chapter 23

**New chapter so quick! I know! Seriously people I have a life I swear. XD. Anyways, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Storybrooke, two days later.**

-"What about Elisabeth?" David said, leant on the bedhead next to Regina.

Regina looked up, thinking.

-"No…Not Elisabeth. Lilly?"

-"To flowery."

Regina chuckled.

-"Well we have time to think about that you know." She said standing.

David grabbed her arm to make her sit back down. She laughed.

-"Stay." He said leaning to kiss her jawline.

She swallowed hard.

-"I…I can't. It's not because Emma is taking care of Henry today that I get to spend the day…" She couldn't finish her sentence as a big moan escape her mouth.

David's hand was exploring inside her panties as he gave small kisses on her now exposed breast.

-"David." She groaned. "I need to…"

-"Mmhmm?!"

She pushed his hand.

-"I need to go to work. Really."

David sighed.

-"Are you pouting?" Regina asked brows furrowed.

-"Maybe." He said.

Regina laughed and leant to give him a kiss.

-"You're such a kid!"

She stood up and went to the bathroom.

David let his head fall into the pillow, another big sigh escaping his lips. He stayed like that for God knows how long until Regina came back from the bathroom. He rose a bit, looking at her. She was only wearing panties. Dark blue panties with a matching bra.

-"Seriously?!" He asked.

-"What?" She asked innocently, heading toward the dressing.

She took a loose blue shirt and black pants. She put the shirt on the bed, eyes locked on David. She laughed at his frustrated look. She put the pants on and finally threw the shirt over her shoulder.

David sat and wrapped his hands around her waist.

She pecked his nose.

-"I'll make it up to you tonight."

He smiled.

-"Ok. Have a good day."

-"Thank you. You too. What are you going to do?"

-"I'm going to look for a job."

-"Oh?! You're starting to get bored aren't you?"

He chuckled.

-"Maybe a little. There's not much things to do around here."

-"Well, you'd be surprised." She said putting some shoes on. "I love you."

-"Me too."

She smiled and left the room.

Xx

David was walking in the streets heading towards the pet shelter when he ran into Emma leaving Granny's.

-"Hey?!"

-"Hey David!" The blonde said.

-"How's Henry?"

-"Well this morning he was pouting. He didn't want to go to school."

David laughed.

-"Well it's pretty much the same routine when he is at home too."

Emma chuckled. "Going at Granny's?"

-"No I'm going at the pet shelter."

-"Oh!"

-"I'm looking for a job and Henry told me I used to work there so…"

-"Well the pet shelter's been closed."

-"Oh?!"

-"If you want…I'm sure Lee could help you find a job at the Rabbit Hole."

-"Lee?! Is he not Mary's friend?"

-"Yeah right."

David laughed.

-"Don't worry. I'll find something."

-"Ok. You could come with me at the station. You were sheriff too after all."

-"Oh yeah that's right. Well I don't know if I'm to be trusted with a gun…I'm not sure I know how to use it anymore."

Emma smiled.

-"I'm sure we could find something for you to do."

-"Ok then." He smiled. "Thank you Emma."

-"'Welcome."

The both of them went to the station.

Xx

It was mid-day and Regina took a break from work to drive to Geppetto's work shop. She was not sure why she was putting herself though that. She knew she would get a refusal but she wanted to try it anyway. No matter what, she had always admired the old man's work. She wanted him to build Henry's crib too but at the time she was way too proud. Therefore she bought a very expensive crib in Boston and only after two years she had to throw it away.

She parked in front if the shop and took a second before getting out of the car. She opened the door of the shop to meet on young boy playing with a wooden boat on the floor. Pinocchio. Emma had told her about the second chance thing. She smiled at him as he looked up, raising an eyebrow.

She could tell he was a little bit startled. He had probably heard some non-so-pretty thing about her evil alter ego…but he didn't let it show and it warmed her heart.

-"Good morning Pinocchio." She said. "Is your father he…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as a voice interrupted her.

-"Who's there?"

She turned to look at the old man coming from the back of the shop accompanied by Archie.

'Of course!' She thought.

-"Oh Regina!" The shrink said with a smile.

-"Good morning Dc Hooper. Mr. Geppetto!"

-"Your majesty."

He was still looking at her with shock. She sighed.

-"As you probably know by now," She started talking to the carpenter. "I'm pregnant and…I was hoping…" She sighed once again running fingers through her hair.

-"Regina you can talk." Archie said.

-"I need a crib and a few other furniture. I know it's…I just…I would understand if you didn't want to…You know what never mind…I'll find a way…"

She shook her head ready to leave.

-"Your majesty?!"

She turned towards the man.

-"I'll make your crib if you want. It'll take a few days."

-"Oh no problem…I…I'm not in any hurry." She said putting a hand on her stomach. "Th…Thank you."

-"You welcome."

She smiled.

-"Good bye Dc. Hooper."

The cricket nodded with a smile.

-"Mr Geppetto!"

-"Good bye your Majesty."

She turned to leave.

-"Hum…" She said looking back. "It's Regina. I prefer Regina."

-"Oh! O…Of course. Regina."

She smiled and left this time.

She opened her car.

-"Madam Mayor!"

Regina turned to face Greg Mendell.

-"Owen! What can I do for you?" She said not trying to hide her annoyance.

-"I was just walking by. How is your day?" He said smirking.

-"Great…so far!" She said.

-"Where is my father?"

-"I'm sorry?!"

-"My father. When I left as a boy I came back but the town had disappeared…"

-"I have no clue what you're talking about. But I have to go. Some people have to work."

She entered a car.

-"I'll find him." Greg shouted before she closed the door.

Xx

-"Hum David?" Emma asked as she got out of her office.

-"Yes?"

-"I'm going to see Mr Gold…I have a few things to ask him."

-"Mr Gold?"

-"Oh yeah right!" She said. "No memories. He owes the pawn shop and the town basically. Don't tell Regina I said that."

He laughed.

-"He walks with a cane. If you see him trust me run the other way."

-"And you're going to see him."

-"Well…I have a gun."

David smiled.

-"Do you want me to go with you?"

-"No…It's ok. He won't do anything to me. He is my son grand-father after all…" She paused when she realized what she had said.

She turned to look at a curious David.

-"H…I…He is Neal's father. And Neal is…"

-"Your boyfriend."

-"Ex! Ex-boyfriend. Yeah."

-"OK!"

-"It's…It's a complicated family."

-"Yeah I can see that. I'm dating my nephew's adoptive mother after all." He said chuckling.

Emma laughed awkwardly.

-"Anyway. I'm going."

-"Ok."

And she left the station cursing herself along the way. Blue better be working hard on this potion because it's starting to be a mess.

She arrived at the pawn shop and the bell rang as she entered the place.

-"Mr. Gold." She called.

-"What can I do for you Miss Swan." The man said coming from the back of the shop.

-"I need your help."

-"Is that so?"

-"Yes! It's Greg Mendell and Tamara."

Rumpelstiltskin raised an eyebrow.

-"Regina and I think they're after us."

-"What do you mean?"

-"We think that they're not here by chance. There's a strong possibility that Tamara dating your son is not a coincidence. I think she and Greg are working together."

-"What for?"

-"Greg knew Regina. When he was a kid, he and his father got caught in the curse according to Regina. His name was Owen Flynn."

-"Yes I remember them. And do you know what they're planning on doing? Maybe it has nothing to do with us…Maybe he is just after the Queen…"

-"I doubt that. Tamara is dating _your_ son."

-"Fine but without knowing exactly what they're planning on doing I'm afraid I can't do much."

-"What's going on?" Belle said as she came into the shop.

-"It seems that the new comers are going to cause us some troubles." Gold said.

Xx

Regina arrived at the station.

-"Emma!" She shouted as she entered the room.

-"Regina?!"

-"David? What…What are you doing here?"

-"I found a job." He said smiling.

-"Oh! Here!"

-"And you? You seem pretty eager to see Emma. Is everything ok?" He asked frowning.

-"Oh…No…It's ok. I'll call her."

-"I can help you."

She smiled.

-"No it's ok."

She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him.

-"You're sure you want to be a sheriff? It's kind of dangerous." She said afraid he might see something suspicious.

-"I used to be one. Plus I'm pretty much on paper work duty. Don't worry, ok?"

She nodded.

-"I have to go. I'll see you tonight then."

-"Mmhmm. Don't forget about your promise."

-"What?"

-"You promised that you'll make it up to me tonight."

She chuckled.

-"Yes I know."

She smiled and left. On the way to her car she dialed Emma's number.

-"Hi Regina!"

-"David is working at the police station now?"

-"Hum…I…"

-"It's ok! He was started to get bored anyway. Just be careful not to bring him to **all **of your mission."

-"Don't worry. I talked to Gold."

-"Oh!"

-"He didn't say much but he wants for us to meet tonight."

-"Hum…tonight…I…Ok. Meet me at the office after 7."

-"Ok. See you tonight."

**Storybrooke, later that day.**

-"So what do we do?" Regina said.

As planned she met Emma and Gold at her office to discuss Greg and Tamara.

-"I don't know Dearie. You're the one who knew the guy."

-"Yes but he was a kid." She sighed. "I ran into him this afternoon…He wanted to know about his father."

-"Interesting." Gold said.

-"Well if my dad had disappeared like that I would have wanted to know where he is. Why don't we just tell him?"

Regina gave out an ironical laugh.

-"I killed him. Do you think he'll just leave after I'd come clean with that? 'Oh you kill my dad. It's ok. See you!"

-"I'm on with the mayor on this one. Telling him would be stupid."

-"Sorry for trying to find a solution."

-"Yes but it's not helping." Regina said standing up.

She was stressed and saying the contrary would be stupid. She put a hand on her back and massaged her neck with the other one.

-"You're ok, Dearie?"

-"Yes I'm fine. So, what do we do?"

-"We could…get rid of them. It wouldn't be very difficult…"

-"Hold on a second. You want to kill them." Emma said with wide eyes.

-"Don't bother I've already try to suggest that to her a few months ago." Regina said rolling her eyes.

-"I'm sorry but we're in this because you killed somebody so what makes you think killing someone else won't do the same damage."

-"Ok ladies, let's calm down." Gold said raising hop with the help of his stick.

He went towards Regina.

-"You should sit Dearie."

-"I'm fine." She said a little harshly.

She sighed.

-"I'm fine really." She calmed down.

-"Maybe we should stop focusing on Greg and focus on Tamara." Emma proposed.

-"Yes we all know we want to get rid of your boyfriend's girlfriend or whatever." The brunette said waving her hand.

-"I'm sorry what?! Why would you say…You know what?! You're getting on my nerves."

The sheriff stood up and headed towards the door. Rumple looked at Regina.

-"What?" She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She grumbled. "Emma wait!"

The blonde stopped.

-"I…I'm sorry. It's…I don't like not knowing what to do. I just…" She rubbed her face. "I'm not accustomed to just do nothing."

-"Fine! So. I was saying that we could focus on Tamara. Greg is a dead end. We know he is after you but what would she have to do with this whole thing."

-"Yes but how do we find out?"

-"I can look into her past fror the police station computer. We might be able to see what she's been doing for the past years before she met Neal. And also if she's ever been in contact with Greg."

-"Ok."

-"Well I see you don't need me anymore so I'll see myself out. Have a good evening ladies."

With that he left the room.

Regina let out a big sigh.

-"Are you sure you're ok?" Emma asked.

-"Yes I'm ok...It's just..."

-"I know. With the baby, Henry and David who doesn't remember a thing...That's a lot of people to protect."

-"Yes it is."

-"You should just let people help you."

-"Well, trusting people haven't really done me any good."

-"I never...What happened?"

Regina looked at her with questioning eyes.

-"Snow told me you weren't always like that. You know..."

-"Evil!"

Emma nodded.

-"I don't really like to talk about it. Just know that I trusted someone with a secret and that person betrayed me."

-"Snow?!"

-"Yes!"

-"I'm sure she didn't mean to..."

-"I'll stop you right here!" Regina said raising a hand. "I'm sick of people telling me it wasn't her fault...she is good. I have my reasons not to like that woman and they might not be good enough for others but I don't care. Ever since I met that girl, my life's been pure hell, manipulated by everyone I met. They all pretented they were my friends but they were not. They were using me to get what they wanted and one of them just left the room. I'm not even going to start with the fact that I married a guy who could have been my grand-father." She sighed. "It's not that I don't want to trust people...it's that I can't."

Emma nodded.

-"You trust David."

-"Yes and if he hurts me..." She let out an ironical chuckle. "I won't be able to stand back up."

Emma realised, maybe for the first time, how fragile Regina really was and he pained her.

-"I hope one day you'll trust me." She said before leaving. "I really do."

Xx

Regina arrived at her mansion only to find Henry and David cheerfully eating some burgers and fries.

-"Hey!" David said as she entered the room.

She smiled.

-"Hi mom. We got you a burger."

She put a hand on her mouth.

-"Thank honey but I'll think I'll pass."

-"There is the leftovers from last night in the fridge if you want."

She nodded.

She pecked Henry's cheek and went to do the same thing to David.

-"I'm sorry I'm late. She whispered in his ear."

She parted and he looked up at her with a smile.

-"How was your night at Emma's?"

-"Pretty cool. She helped me with my science project and after we watched a bit of TV with…with Mary. She looked better by the way."

-"Looks like fun." Regina said smiling. "I'm going to leave you two, I can't stand the smell anymore."

David chuckled.

-"Sorry."

-"I'm going to take a shower. After you're done sweetheart…"

-"I brush my teeth I know."

Regina smiled.

-"That's my boy. Oh and, did you finish your homework?"

He nodded.

-"Ok."

She left the kitchen to go take a shower. Afterwards she put on some more comfortable clothes on.

-"Late night at work." She heard behind her before feeling two arms wrapping around her.

-"Yes…I had a meeting with Emma and Mr. Gold." She said turning to face him.

His brows furrowed.

-"What?"

-"Nothing it's just that Emma told me he is not to be trusted."

-"Oh he isn't but…He can be a good ally."

-"Why would you need an ally?"

Regina lowered her head.

-"It's ok!" David said. "You don't have to tell me."

-"It's just that…It's complicated. I…I wish I could tell you but I'm afraid you would just freak out and run away."

-"I'm not running away from you. Not ever. I love you Regina." He said lifted up her chin.

-"Sometimes I wonder how you can be so sure about that? You don't know half of the things about me."

-"It's not easy if I'm being honest. The secrets and all but I trust you. Sometimes I ask myself what is that awful past of yours. What could you have possibly done so you would be so afraid I'd find out? But I know. I'm sure that it didn't keep from loving you before I lost my memories so I know that no matter the secrets…I'll just have to trust our love."

A tear ran down the woman's face.

-"I believe that no matter what we did in our past the important things is what we're planning for our future. I don't know what awful things you did but what I see today Regina." He looked at her in the eyes. "What I see in yours eyes is a woman who was once lost and who now aspire to find herself. And I can assure you that I'll be there to help you find yourself."

He wiped the tears away with his thumbs and gently grabbed her lips.

* * *

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it. **

**If you guys have any questions feel free to ask. If I can, I'll answer you.**

**See ya in my next chapter.**

**P.S By the way: Have you heard that Lana's coming to Xivents this year too. Pretty cool, han? I couldn't go last year but I would love to go this year to meet her and the others so if anyone of you is coming PM me. We could meet that'd be fun. **

**Mwah!**


	26. Chapter 24

**New chapter. **

* * *

**Storybrooke, three days later.**

It was Saturday and Regina was alone in the house. David and Henry had gone to picnic with Emma and Neal in the park. She was supposed to accompany them but she was a little bit tired and had prefer to stay at home to rest.

After several hours of trying to convince both David and Henry that she would be fine, they had finally given up and left.

She was laid on the couch and she heard the doorbell. She groaned.

She stood up and went towards the door. She opened it and her eyes widened in disbelief.

-"Snow?!"

-"Good morning Regina." The princess said.

Regina moved aside to let her step-daughter enter. They heading toward the kitchen where Snow sat at the table and Regina leant on the counter, eyes locked on the princess'.

-"What can I do for you?"

-"I came here to talk to you."

-"Well." She started. "Go ahead. I'm listening."

The former teacher sighed.

-"I've been thinking about…about what happened and I came here to tell you that I understand."

Regina's brow furrowed.

-"You understand!"

-"Yes! I…I know that since Da…Daniel died you've been anything but happy. I know you were lonely and that all you've ever wanted was to be loved."

Regina didn't say a word. She just stood there listening to the woman sat before here.

-"And with the curse…the fact that no one remembered who they were…I understand that you felt drawn to David. He was your only friend…I just want you to know that I understand."

Regina didn't blink.

-"I…I'm here to give you another chance. Another chance for you to do the right thing." Snow continued, a little bit startled by her step-mother's reaction. "Give me my husband back. Let him come back where he belongs. Just run away from him, I know I'll be able to make him remember the love we felt for each other but…I can't do it if you don't leave him. I can't do it if you don't walk away."

-"Are you finished?" The former Queen said coolly.

The princess backed away surprised.

Regina started walking towards the main door. Snow stood up.

-"Regina?! Where are you going?"

Regina opened the door and stood next to it.

-"Regina..."

-"I'm guessing you'll find your way out of my property!"

Snow wiped away a tear that showed on her face.

As soon as she stepped out of the house, Regina shut the door behind her.

Xx

It was 6 in the afternoon when David and Henry came back home accompanied by Emma and Neal.

-"So how was it?" Regina asked, kissing her son's cheek.

-"Awesome. It's too bad you couldn't make it. How are you feeling? Are you still tired?"

-"Easy there kid!" Emma said laughing.

Regina chuckled.

-"Don't worry I'm fine sweetheart."

Regina kissed David on the lips before turning to face Neal.

-"It's nice to finally meet you Neal."

The man smiled.

-"Same for me. Henry's a great kid."

Regina smiled.

-"Henry why don't you go chose a movie for tonight. David and Neal can come with you."

-"Ok!" He said with a smile. "Oh mom?!"

-"Yes." She said turning back to look at him.

-"Can Emma and Neal stay for the movie?"

-"Sure!"

-"Cool."

And with that he soon left followed by David and Neal.

-"So!" Regina said. "Did you find anything?"

-"Let's go to the kitchen."

The two women heading towards the kitchen and sat by the table.

-"I dug into Tamara's past and found some interesting things. She was in China a few years ago to talk to a person called 'the Dragon', a healer."

-"A healer?!" Regina's lips pursed.

-"Yes it's…whatever. The interested part is that: I dug up a bit and I found out, during the same period a man showed up asserted he was turning back into wood."

-"Pinocchio?!"

-"Yes. That's why he was trying to warm me the day he was turned back into a boy. He was referring to Tamara. He probably recognized her and knew what she wanted to do."

Emma sighed.

-"To know more I would need an accreditation. Maybe the D.A…"

-"George?! That bastard?!" Regina chuckled. "Trust me he won't help. Plus he is too stupid to be able to get us that. No…I think it's time we attack."

Emma backed a way shaking her head.

-"Regina…"

-"Think about it. Tamara doesn't know we know who she is. We could kidnap her or something and make her tell us exactly what her plan is. Trust me I can be pretty convincing." She finished, smirking.

Emma sighed.

-"Fine! Just…Give me the night to think it through ok?"

-"As you wish. Don't think too much though."

They stayed silent for a little while.

-"Your mother came to visit this morning."

Emma's eyes widened a bit.

-"Oh!"

-"It was an interesting conversation. Anyways! I think she's not ready to let go of David that easily."

-"What'd she say?"

-"She basically asked me to back away and leave David." Regina said not showing any sort of emotions.

-"She's just hurt…She'll find a way…hopefully."

-"If you say so. Just know that I know what it's like to be heartbroken."

-"Snow. She isn't like…"

-"Me. Yes I know." The brunette finished for her. "I hope you're right…I don't want to have to hurt her anymore that I've already had."

And with that she left to join the boys in the living room.

Xx

Snow, Blue and the dwarves were standing just before the town line looking at a plantation of magic beans.

-"Are you sure you want to do that?" Blue asked looking at Snow.

-"It's the only way. I've tried to talk to her but I don't have a choice anymore. Give me the two beans and destroy the rest."

Snow arrived at the docks a few minutes late to meet with Tamara. The woman arrived soon after her accompanied by Greg. Snow didn't blink.

-"Good morning Snow White." The boy said.

-"I've got what I've promised to you." Snow said.

The princess opened her hand and a magic bean stood on her palm. Greg and Tamara's lightened.

Tamara took the bean between her fingers and looked at it with admiration.

-"So…will you do it?"

-"Oh trust me. With that the Evil Queen will get exactly what she deserved." Greg said smirking.

-"Good."

The princess started to walk away but turned one last time.

-"Just…Don't hurt the baby."

-"We will not harm her physically. She's too powerful anyways but she'll suffer. She'll suffer like we did because of her."

Snow didn't answer. She just left the docks.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the length but I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll try to publish the next one tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. It dépends if I'm not too tired. I'll try to also make the chapter longer with some fluff and all that good stuff but drama is starting as you can tell. Snow just won't let it go. **

**Anyways: Regina will not be harm physically. I hope that reassures some of you. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. Not very EvilCharming-y but eventually it will come in the next chapters. **

**See ya.**

**P.S: You might find some mistakes. I don't have the strenght to re-check. Sorry in advance.**


	27. Chapter 25

**New chapter as promised. There you go: Drama.**

* * *

**Storybrooke, the next day.**

Regina, David and Henry were sat at the dinner with Emma and Neal enjoying a Sunday brunch together.

From time to time Regina would glance at Emma giving an understanding look and Emma would try a best to ignore her, not having made up her mind yet for this whole Greg and Tamara situation.

Regina rolled her eyes.

-"Mom?!"She heard Henry calling.

-"Mmh!" She said lowering her eyes to him.

-"Did you guys find a name, yet?"

Regina looked at David, surprised. The former prince grinned.

-"H…No. Not yet sweetheart."

-"Can I give it a thought?"

-"Of course baby!" She said stroking his cheek.

-"Cool. I'll let you know."

Regina smiled.

She turned to face David when she felt him grabbing his hand. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and wrapped a hand around her shoulders.

-"So what do you want to do today, kid?"

-"I don't know." He thought for a second. "Can I go play some video games at the back?" He asked.

-"Sure!" Emma said but she turned to look at Regina thinking she would mind her giving Henry her permission without consulting her.

-"It's ok Emma. He's your son too." She said surprising the sheriff. "Go sweetheart, you've heard her." She confirmed looking down at Henry.

-"Can I come with you?" Neal asked.

-"Sure."

And the two left for the back of the dinner.

-"Thank!" Emma said.

-"For what dear?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow.

-"For accepting me as Henry's mother."

-"Well you are. And I'm not talking about genetics here. You've proven that you genuinely cared for him and wanted what was best for him: that's enough to me."

Emma tried to wipe away a tear that showed up on her cheek and whispered another 'thank you'.

They were interrupted by the blonde's phone ringing.

She took the device and looked at the screen.

-"It's Mary."

Regina and David nodded and Emma stood up to pick up the phone outside the dinner.

-"Who could believe a few months ago you hated that woman." David whispered in her ears.

Regina chuckled.

-"Well what do you want me to say: since we've started seeing each other I've became all loving and cheesy."

-"Is that so?" David said looking at her smirking.

She swallowed hard when she felt his hand stroking her thighs.

-"I…"

They were interrupted by Emma's voice.

-"Hum….I gotta go."

-"Is everything ok?" David asked raising an eyebrow.

-"Yes…It's just…Mary Margaret want to see me so I'm heading back at the flat.

-"Ok."

-"I'll come pick Henry up later." She said addressing Regina.

The brunette nodded. She couldn't help but wonder what had the girl being so startled.

**Storybrooke, a few minutes ago.**

Snow was walking down the strict heading towards the dinner. She had made the right decision, she kept telling herself but the more she say it, the less she believed it. She sighed as she arrived at the corner of a street. She stopped when she heard voices. Greg and Tamara's. She hid herself, leaning on the wall.

-"So. Are we sure you don't want to know first? Tamara said.

-"Yes. I know she killed him. We should stick to the plan. We came here to do the job."

-"Ok. We take the boy and use the bean to get him to _him_."

'The boy?!' Snow's eyes widened in realization of what she had just done. She thought they would use it to send Regina away not…She brought a shaky hand to her mouth. She left her hidden spot and took her phone to dial Emma's number. Once her daughter picked up she said in a shaky voice;

-"I think I did something terrible."

-"Hold on! What is it?"

-"I'm so sorry Emma. I just…I didn't think…Oh my God…"

-"You need to calm down. Let's meet at the apartment in 5 ok?"

-"Y…Yes."

**Storybrooke, present day.**

Emma arrived at the flat to see Snow pacing round.

-"Oh Emma!" The princess said wrapping her arms around her.

They stayed like that a moment until Emma couldn't stand the wait anymore. She parted.

-"What is it?"

-"I…I gave Greg and Tamara a magic bean."

Emma's eyes widened.

-"Ok. Let's sit. I feel like it'd be better."

The sat on the couch.

-"Now tell me everything."

-"When Tiny arrived in Storybrooke."

-"Mmhmm."

-"He gave me a bean but it didn't have magic. At first I didn't see the use. I just hide it. I was too concern about David being gone. And then it hit me. I could grow some beans and use the fairies to make them magic." She lowered her head. "But then Regina came back and I saw an opportunity. My plan…My plan was to get you, David and Henry back with me in the Enchanted Forest. It was…I was desperate Emma…I just wanted my life back."

-"What does it have to do with Greg and Tamara?"

-"When I saw David and Regina at the dinner, showing publicly their affair…I was furious. I didn't want to leave without having her paying for what she did."

-"So you decided to work with Greg and Tamara."

-"Yes. I knew your suspicions and I needed to know if you were right. When Tamara told me they were after Regina I…"

-"You decided it would be a good idea to sell her to them…"

-"I…just…"

-"She's pregnant Mary. God knows what they'll do to her and that baby."

-"I had just delivered you when she casted her curse, Emma. Why is this any different?" She said tears rolling down her cheek.

-"Because you're not her. You have me. You could have talk to me."

-"Really?! You were to busy befriending with her…"

-"That's not fair! I was trying to do the right thing for Henry. She's his mother too."

Snow lowered their head.

-"What are they planning on doing to her?" Emma asked standing up.

-"It's not her they're after…"

-"What?"

-"They want her to suffer but…they're going to use to bean to get Henry to their master."

-"What?!"

Emma was red. Anger boiling under her skin.

-"No. I…I need to find him."

Emma left the apartment followed by Snow.

-"Emma."

-"You…" She calmed down. "I can't listen to you right now."

-"What's going on?"

Emma turned to face Regina and David looking at them with inquisitive eyes.

-"I…Regina we need to talk."

-"I'll wait for you by the car." David said leaving them.

-"Where is Henry?"

-"He wanted to stay at Granny's a little longer to play with Neal, why?"

-"Because…Mary gave Tamara and Greg…" She turned to look at her mother and sighed. "She gave them a magic bean and they're planning on using to get Henry to God knows where."

-"I'm sorry what?" Regina said looking right at Snow.

-"I…"

She didn't wait for the princess' answer. She raised a hand and threw her against her wall.

-"Regina…" Emma tried.

-"I didn't know they would…"

-"What the hell just happened?"

The three women turned to look at David. Emma opened her mouth but no words came out.

-"We…We need to get Henry." Regina managed to say.

Suddenly they saw Grumpy running towards them.

-"We have a problem." He said trying to catch his breath. "I just saw the new guy and the girl…Tamara with Henry at the docks. It looked like they were abducting him."

-"What?" Regina shouted.

-"Let's go!" Emma said. And the three women started running towards the docks.

David didn't know what to do but he needed to know what was happening so he followed them leaving Grumpy alone to catch his breath.

They arrived finally at the docks but only to see the three silhouettes falling down a portal.

-"No! No! This can't be." Regina shouted. "We need to do something."

The brunette turns to look at Snow.

-"I should have killed you when I had the opportunity." She said with a threatening tone but her voice broke as tears ran down her face.

-"Regina stop." Emma pleaded. "We need to focus on what's important now. That means Henry."

The brunette backed away, her gaze still on Snow. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her son. Her baby boy.

-"I know where they went."

All eyes turn to face Hook.

-"What are you doing here? I thought you left town or something...

-"We don't care Miss Swan about what you thought or not!" Regina pressed.

The former Queen looked at Hook.

-"Talk now or I'll make you!

-"So feisty your Majesty, I'm glad to see some things don't change. I like the new hair cut although the outfits were far more appealing back…" Hook stopped as Regina came closer, murderous eyes.

-"Anyways." He said quickly.

David was watching the scene in disbelief. Magic beans. Your majesty. What was that? And Regina. When she pushed Snow…It looked like magic. And who was this guy who seemed to know her so well? And Henry? Where was he? He looked at Regina but she didn't realize too preoccupied probably.

-"Why should we trust you of all people…you try to kill us back in the Enchanted Forest."

-"Well love, your mother just gave away your son to Greg and Tamara so I'm not sure I'm the one you should be worried about."

Regina gave a murderous glance to Snow White.

-"Anyway: they went to Neverland."

-"And how would you know that?" Regina asked.

Hook didn't answer.

-"You were helping them…Unsurprising!" Neal said arriving.

-"Baelfire!" Hook said, eyes widened.

He looked at Emma ignoring the guy who separated his parents.

-"I'm sorry. You were right for Tamara. She knocked me up and when I woke up Henry was gone."

-"The important thing is that we need to find a way to find Henry."

-"Yes we do!" Regina said harshly.

-"Where did you get the bean?" The brunette was now addressing Snow White and her tone made everyone shivered especially David.

-"We destroyed it all." The blue fairy said appearing next to save.

-"The moth were helping you! Of course." Her jaw tightened with anger. All she wanted to do was throw everyone away and ripped each of their heart one by one.

-"I have another one." Snow said timidly. "I…I was planning on using him to get Emma and…" She looked at David. "_My _husband back to the Enchanted Forest. So we could have a new live."

Regina only realized then that David was still there and had heard everything they've just been talking about. She looked at him. He was in shock and completely lost. She gave him an apologetic look but she turns back her attention to the handless wonder.

-"I can get you there. On my ship. Since the princess has a magic bean we can travel through worlds and my ship will make the trip quicker."

-"Your ship? What ship?" Emma asked.

-"This one!"

They turned to see Rumple arriving with Belle.

He said waved his hand and a ship appeared on the docks.

'A man with a stick.' David thought. 'Mr. Gold.'

-"Ok can somebody please explain to me what the hell is going on?" He looked at Regina with pleading eyes. "What is this?"

-"Not now Dearie. We don't have time."

Regina looked at him.

-"What are you doing here exactly?" She asked.

She was still not trusting the man and him being here couldn't be good.

-"If they went to Neverland, you'll need me." He said simply looking at her in the eyes.

-"The crocodile's right. Peter Pan is a bloody demon!"

-"Then what are we waiting for exactly? Let's go!" Emma said running towards the ship.

They all followed except Rumple who stopped to speak to Belle.

Regina and David arrived by the boat. He grabbed her arm to make her look at him.

-"Peter Pan?"

-"I…I know it sounds crazy to you right now but I promise I'll explain everything…Just…"

She lowered her head.

-"I need to get him back." She tried to hold back the tears but David knew her to well.

He stroked her cheek softly.

-"You shouldn't go…You're pregnant. If this man is that dangerous…"

-"He is right dearie." Rumple said coming towards them after saying his goodbyes to Belle.

The former Queen looked at him defiantly.

-"Try and stop me! He is _my_ son" She said pointing a finger at her heart. "And I'm not about to stay here while he might be in pain."

-"Then I'm coming."

Regina glanced at David with shock.

-"Don't argue! I say I'm coming…I'm coming. You're my family and so is Henry. Give me something to fight and I will…"

-"Very well then!" The Dark One said smirking.

He waved his hand and Charming's sword appeared.

-"A sword?" David said looking at him as if it was a joke.

-"Trust me it'll come naturally."

They all went on the boat. Snow also but she kept her distance still shocked to realize that her desire to punish Regina had led her grand-son to be lost into a land that was apparently so awful that the Dark One himself was scared. She shook her head and wiped away the tears.

Not that far away Rumple came closer to Regina.

-"What are you doing?" She asked backing away.

He put a hand on her stomach.

-"Leave her alone!" She said creating a fire ball in her hand.

-"Calm down!" He said authoritatively. "I'm protecting it. Neverland is a dangerous place. It's better if Pan doesn't know you're pregnant. It's a glamour spell only those on the boat will be able to see your current state. I'm also doing another spell…the magic there is unpredictable. I'm protecting it against it. When I say it: I mean magic. Any form of magic: good or bad. And before you ask…there's no price.

Regina looked at him in shock.

-"T…thank u." Was all she could master!

-"Now that we're ready!" Hook said. "Shall we go? Next stop: Neverland."

David put a protective arm on Regina's back. It had no idea what he had gotten himself into but…at least he was with her. They all grab something when Snow threw the bean in the ocean. The portal opened itself and they went through it.

-"Here we are!" The pirate said. "Welcome to bloody hell!"

-"Emma." Snow started going towards her daughter but the glance her daughter sent her made her back away. "It…It wasn't the plan. I thought they would take _her_" She said pointing at Regina. "I never thought they would come after me."

-"So that was your plan." Regina said. "To send me in another world for me to raise that baby alone."

-"This is exactly what you've done to us. To all of us Regina. I gave you a chance to walk away you wouldn't..."

-"And the best thing you find was to put my son in danger. Need I remind you what happen the last time I lost somebody because of you! Do I need to rip out you daughter's heart in front of you for you to understand how it feels?!"

-"I didn't mean to…"

Regina left David's side and went nose to nose with Snow White. She looked at her in the eyes. Her vision was blurred with tears of fear and anger but she didn't care.

-"I promise you: if anything happens to Henry. Anything Snow. I will kill you. No tricks. No sleeping curse. No Dark Curse. I will not go after your daughter. No. I will," she put a finger on the former teacher's heart causing everyone on the boat to be on guard except David who couldn't keep his eyes from Regina. " . !"

And with that she left the bridge and went to a cabin where her shaky body collapsed with cries on the floor. She stayed for God knows how long when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face David.

"We'll find him."

-"How can you be so sure…Oh yeah the optimism thing."

He raised an eyebrow.

-"Never mind!"

They stayed there silent for a moment.

-"Do you hate me?"

-"No."

-"You've seen the worst of me. The evil coming out of me…I'm a villain. What was I expecting: Villain don't get happy ending. Of course something wrong would have happened. That was too good to be true. I'm a _monster_ and my son is paying the price right now."

-"I don't think you're a monster. I would have had the same exact reaction if that had been my son or daughter."

And he did have that reaction. Just after Emma and Snow fell through the portal. The look in his eyes…

-"You're not going to ask me who I am."

-"Who are you?"

She looked up.

-"I'm the Evil Queen, David. And you." She chukled ironically. "Well you're Prince Charming."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. What are your thoughts? **

**I know Snow is probably a B**** to most of you but as I said before (I think); she's really desperate and feels like everyone is turning their back on her. I'm not trying to find her excuses...although maybe. But this is exactly what Snow would have turned out to be if she didn't have Charming and also friends like Ruby and the dwarves. We all remember the episode where she took the potion to forget. **

**So they didn't abducted Regina but Henry like in the canon story. I've just been thinking about it while I watched the first half of the first season. What would have their trip to Neverland be like if Regina was actually dating David. And Snow had to witness it. So there you go. Snow will be happy at the end. I promise. Well she would still feel sort of betrayed because she never thought she'd lost Charming but...she'll work on it. **

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up because: college. College. College. Gosh how I wish I was still in kinder garden. Anyways. Have a good day/night.**

**Mwah.**

**Hope there's no mistakes.**


	28. Chapter 26

**Hey. New chapter for you. Enjoy**

* * *

CHAPTER XVIXXV

**Neverland, present day.**

-"I'm Prince Charming. Like Snow White's Prince Charming?"

Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes.

-"Oh! 'Snow'" He reminded. "Mary Margaret is Snow White."

He couldn't help but laugh.

-"What?" Regina asked on the edge.

-"I…Prince Charming is dating the Evil Queen. I like the irony."

He grabbed her chin between his fingers and kissed her lips slowly.

-"We'll find Henry. And we won't stop until we do. But you," he started standing up. "You need to rest."

He lifted her up and helped her to the bed. She sat and scrunched her nose.

-"What is it?"

-"I'll never be able to sleep on that even if I wanted. This is wooden hard."

He chuckled. He came to sit behind her.

-"What are you doing?"

-"I'll be more comfortable than the bed, so lean on me."

Regina obeyed and he wrapped his arms around her.

-"There you go. Are you ok?"

-"I…Yes."

-"Now talk to me. I want to know everything you've been keeping from me. Everything even the bad things. Just tell me."

Regina sighed and started her story. She talked about everything from the fact that Daniel's death wasn't an accident to the Dark Curse. She talked about her marriage. About her mother never being satisfied no matter how hard she tried. She talked about the fact that she had always blamed Snow White for her misery. About Rumpelstiltskin...Gold. And the fact that he used her despair to get what he wanted. But she also talked about every life she'd taken. The lives of those who were helping Snow and she felt the more she talked the more tensed David became but she kept on going. She talked about Graham and what she did to him. _I ripped his heart out so he wouldn't feel. I used him and **killed **him_. She talked about the sleeping curse she put Snow under and the fact that he woke her up. She talked about the curse she enacted and finally she talked about Henry telling him how she cursed herself to forget who he was because she wanted to love him. And then she talked about Emma.

David tried to process everything she just said and it was proven to be very hard.

-"Emma is my daughter?!"

-"Yes."

-"And I put her in a tree trunk."

-"Yes."

-"And she is Henry's mother which makes me Henry's grand-father."

-"…Yes."

-"And you're Henry's mother too."

She sighed.

-"It's ok! I…I just need time to get accustomed to the idea but i'll come to it…eventually."

He stroked her belly through her blouse softly.

-"And you and I. How did it start really?"

-"Like I told you. At first I thought it would be a good idea to get my revenge but soon I fell for you".

-"And I for you."

Regina closed her eyes letting a tear escape.

-"I understand now."

-"What?"

-"When I was on the phone with Henry. Back in Boston. He told me that I was your true love. I understand now."

-"Do you believe that?" Regina asked uncomfortably.

-"Well you certainly are my true love. I'm sure I loved Snow: I woke her up from the sleeping curse didn't I? But I know if I had got under the curse you'd have been able to wake me up."

-"I did!"

-"Oh!"

-"Yes. It's another long story but…I did. I didn't think I could but…"

-"You just needed to believe. Like you need to believe in us finding Henry. I'm sure if we work together we will find him in no time."

Regina couldn't help but grin.

-"This is exactly what he would have said."

-"And this is exactly what we're going to do."

They stayed silent for a moment.

-"I love you."

-"I love you too Regina."

On the bridge, Snow sat down next to Emma. The blonde girl had her head between her hands. After a small hesitation, Snow put a shaking hand on her shoulder. Emma raised her head to look at her mother though teary eyes.

-"Em…I…"

-"Why?" She asked. "Why would you work with them?"

-"I…I didn't know what they were planning on doing…"

-"But you knew it was something bad. I thought you were one of the good guys."

Snow shook her head.

-"I'm just human Emma. Being the good guy is not always easy. I tried. I tried so hard to forget about everything Regina put me through. She killed my dad and banished me from my own kingdom. I was alone with no one, having her dark knights chasing me. But I kept on telling myself that I owe it. _I ruined her life_. She poisoned me. Cursed me with a sleeping curse. Stuck in this room of fire. I let it go. She took you away from me…" She said her voice breaking with the emotion.

-"You and David were the ones who put me on the tree."

Snow's eyes widened.

-"Wh…I. We did it for you Emma."

-"No! You did it so I could save **you**. I was by the side of the road. A baby in a blanket. God knows what could have had happened to me. The only reason you put me in that tree trunk was so I could come back and save you."

-"What were we supposed to do?"

-"Keep me!"

-"But we would have lose you anyway." Snow shouted standing up. "With her curse we wouldn't recall who you were. Nothing. And if we had kept you we wouldn't have had a single chance to retrieve our memory. By putting you in that tree trunk there was hope Emma. Hope that, yes, you would come to save us but hope to hold you in my arms again."

Snow let the tears ran down her face.

-"I…I just want my son back."

-"And you will. I am so sorry Emma. I'm sure we will get him back. I'll do everything for you to be with him again."

-"No you won't."

The two women turned to face Rumple.

-"Well that's going to help us!" Hook said. "A wardrobe change."

-"What's going on?" Regina said emerging from the cabin soon followed by David.

-"Pan is manipulative and by the time you all fix whatever problems you're having, it will be too late for Henry."

-"We don't have any problems to deal with right now!" Emma said furious. "The only thing that matter is getting my son back."

Gold smirked.

-"**I**'m going to get him!"

-"I'm sorry you what?" Regina said.

-"But we, all together, can get him." Emma said interrupted them.

-"You will fail. Of all of you the only one who would get a chance to save Henry is Regina because of her…lack of remorse and the fact that hurting people never scared her."

Regina rolled her eyes.

-"But! No matter how strong you think you are Dearie…You're pregnant and this is going to slow you down."

-"I thought you protected it." She said panicking.

-"I did. And the kid will be safe from any harm but your pregnant-self is…_too weak._"

-"I will show you how weak I am!" Regina said walking towards her former mentor.

-"Enough!" Emma shouted. "What make you think that _I_ can't get him?"

-"You don't believe! You don't believe in magic not even yourself. After everything that happened. You don't believe. And that. Well that's not going to work in Neverland. Neverland is a place where magic runs wild and sadly…yours doesn't."

And with that said the Dark One disappeared leaving all of them still.

Emma punched the helm.

Snow tried to ease her but the sheriff rose her hand to make her stop.

-"Please don't. Not now."

-"Emma?!" She turned to look at David. "Can…Can I talk to you?…Please."

She sighed.

David turned to Regina and she gave him an understanding nod before going back into the cabin. She didn't want in the very least to stay alone with the handless wander and less again Snow.

The Prince walked towards his daughter.

-"I…I know it's hard." He started. "I just…It's hard to believe in something like that. Trust me!" He said chuckling.

Emma looked up.

-"You're my daughter and…you're my age. It's…" He sighed. "But I believe in Regina. I trust her and I trust our love. You need to believe in Henry. And only in him."

Emma felt a tear running down her cheeks.

-"He is your son like he is Regina's and the love you both share for him is what is going to make us succeed no matter what the…imp said."

He grabbed her hand.

-"Just believe in him."

-"You and your infuriating optimism." She said and he could almost see a grin forming on her lips.

-"Yeah apparently it precedes me!" He said thinking about Regina's reaction.

She smiled.

-"Thank you."

-"As for…" He turned to face Snow who was trying not to let her pain show. "She made a mistake and we all did. She is hurt and…" He sighed. "It's my fault. Don't…Just don't let her go away. We need to stick together no matter our history. She is your mother and I think she loves you more than anything."

-"I…I can't. Just…Not now."

-"It's ok! Take your time but don't close yourself up to her."

-"What about you?"

David lowered his head.

-"I don't think me talking to her is going to help because…There's nothing I could say that would make her feel better. Just…think about it."

She nodded.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and said.

-"Now let's go save my grand-son."

Emma chuckled as she leant into his embrace.

-"Yes." She whispered.

* * *

**I know it's not very long but I hope you liked it anyway. I**

**t's been prover to be very hard for me to write due to a very busy schedule but I'll try to update a new chapter as soon as possible. **

**See ya in my next chapter.**

**Mwah.**


	29. Chapter 27

**New chapter**

* * *

**Neverland, present day. **

-"This is very…dark." David said as he got out of the boat, following the others.

-"Well it's Neverland." Hook said.

-"How are we going to find Henry in this place?" Emma asked looking around. "It's just trees and wait…more trees."

Regina sighed putting a hand on her forehead.

-"Are you ok?" David asked sliding a hand on her back.

-"Yes…It's just…She's right! This forest is gigantic. I don't know how we will find him."

-"Well Hook and I have been here before." Neal said. "I know Pan…I know where he hides himself."

-"What are we waiting for?" Emma said as she started walking.

Neal grabbed her arm.

-"It's not a good idea to just go there and ask for Henry…"

-"What are we supposed to do?"

He sighed.

-"There is a fairy who lives on the island. Find her. She might be our only chance to defeat Pan. I, in the meantime, we'll try to locate their camp. Once I have I will come and find you. Give me two days."

Emma nodded.

-"Hum…" Regina started. "I'm not going to just go around looking for a damn moth while Henry is in danger."

-"Neal is right!" Emma started. "He knows the place. He'll go reconnoiter the area while we look for that fairy.

-"Luckily I know her too."

They turned to face Hook.

-"I can guide you to where she lives."

-"Fine! But if in two days we haven't heard from you…I'll go find him myself!" Regina said.

And on that note, she started walking towards the forest. David and Hook followed her only after the pirate sighed in exasperation.

Emma turned to face Neal.

-"Don't worry. We'll get him."

-"Yeah…Just…Be careful!"

Neal smiled before he left by the other side of the forest.

Emma felt a hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes for a second before she turned to look at her mother. The brunette had hopeful eyes and it annoyed Emma. How could she be like that? All calm and everything while she was responsible for Henry being missing. She swallowed back the anger. She is your mother and I think she loves you more than anything. David's words rang in her head. She sighed.

-"We should go before we lose them." She said simply and they both walked through the forest catching the others.

Xx

They had been walking for hours. Long hours and Regina felt like her body was slowly sinking into the ground. She was tired, sweaty and…she was in pain. Her back, her neck…She didn't want to stop. Just the thought that her stopping might have Henry spending one more minute with this Pan made her sick to her stomach.

-"Are you ok?" She heard David asked.

She nodded weakly.

-"I…" David turned towards the rest of the group. "We need to take shelter for the night."

-"Wh…Why?" Emma started but she immediately stopped when her eyes laid on Regina.

-"I'm fine." The brunette insisted still walking but her head started to spin and she had to put her hand on a tree not to fall.

-"We're stopping!" David said more authoritatively.

-"Yes he's right, love." Hook started. "You look like hell."

If eyes could kill, Killian would be dead by now. He raised his hands in defeat.

-"There!" Emma said pointing at a small clear space. "We can camp here."

David put Regina's arm around his neck and he helped her move. Once they settled he sat next to her.

-"Here! Drink that!" He said giving her a bottle of water."

The brunette sighed but she took it and drank the liquid. She put a hand on her stomach and rubbed it.

She was realizing that maybe she should have stayed in Storybrooke. Who was she kidding? She was pregnant. She was seven months pregnant. What made her think that she would be able to go on a trek? The only thing she was doing was slowing them down into finding Henry.

-"Regina!" She heard and she jumped a bit.

She turned to look at David's worried eyes. She tried a smiled but failed.

-"Did you hear me?"

She shook her head.

-"The…" He looked towards Hook. "The pirate, I guess, and I are going to see if we can find anything to eat."

-"I'll come with you!" Snow said taking her bow.

Regina threw her daggers.

-"I…I'm the best archer here." The princess said. "I'm coming with you."

-"Ok!" David said.

He leant towards Regina and pecked on her lips.

-"Just rest here. I'll be back in no time."

-"Fine!"

The three 'hunters' rushed in the forest and Regina leant a head on the tree trunk. She closed her eyes trying to ease her mind a bit but Emma's voice ruined the moment.

-"Do you think we'll get him back?" The sheriff said sitting next to her.

Regina turned her head to the side.

-"I want to believe that we will."

-"You sound like…" Emma stopped herself realizing what she was going to say.

-"Snow." Regina finished bitterly as she looked at a random point in the darkness. "I'm guessing it's side effect of screwing her husband."

-"Why do you always have to be so defensive?"

-"Comparing me to this little brat have that effect on me!"

Emma sighed annoyingly.

-"I…Sorry!" Regina finally said after a few minutes of heavy silent.

-"Never mind! I understand." She turned to look at Regina. "How is she?"

-"I don't know."

-"What do you mean?"

-"I…I don't feel her. It's like…" She felt tears pricking her eyes. "I just hope she is just sleeping or that it's an effect of the curse Rumple cast on her."

-"Reg…"

-"Don't!" Regina said coolly. "She'll be fine."

Xx

They were all sleeping. Everyone but David. He just laid there, an arm wrapped around Regina's figure, his nose buried in her neck. He hadn't say anything not to worry her but…this whole thing freaked the crap out of him.

He knew she was hiding things from him but he never realized how big those things were. He was Prince Charming. He freaking was Prince Charming. And Regina was the Evil Queen. Like normal!

He turned to lay on his back, careful not to wake up Regina and got up. He closed his jacket and went further into the woods. He needed a time to process the whole thing. To process the fact that he had an almost thirty year-old daughter and that he was dating his grand-son's adoptive mother. 'There's nothing weird with that!' He tried to convince himself. 'Nothing.'

-"Can't sleep!"

David jumped and turned to face Snow White.

-"You neither!"

-"I lost the habit of sleeping on the ground I guess." She said chuckling.

David raised an eyebrow.

-"When Regina was after me…I used to live in the forest."

-"Oh!"

She gave him a small smile.

-"It's weird to be the one everyone hates. It's more of a Regina thing!" She stopped to look at David. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

-"It's ok! I know not a lot of people like her. I was at the diner when everybody snapped at her, remember?"

-"I…" Snow lowered her head.

-"It's ok! I understand things better now…I guess."

He ran his fingers in his hair. He was stopped in his track when he felt Snow's hand on his arm.

He looked into the brunette's eyes and what he saw made him uncomfortable.

-"Mary I…"

-"David, give us a chance. I can make you remember everything that happened. What we meant for each other."

-"I…" He grabbed her hand in his. "I love Regina."

The princess shook her head causing the prince to sigh.

-"She tried to kill me David. Me and countless other people."

-"I know…She told me."

-"And still you love her." She said angrily.

-"I'm sorry to hurt you…I've never meant to but I'm not going to apologize for loving her. We should…We should go back to the camp."

And with that he left the princess.

When they arrived back at the camp, they were all awake and David caught Regina's pained eyes.

He went towards her and sat next to her.

-"Hey!"

-"Hey!" She said softly.

He kissed his cheek.

-"Are you feeling better?"

She nodded.

-"We just talked." He whispered in her ear causing her to close her eyes.

-"I…I know."

She looked up at him and smiled.

-"I'm just a bit…"

-"Worried about Henry."

-"Yes."

-"Come on, let's go find the boy." He said standing up.

He helped her up and put a hand on her stomach.

-"So, if everyone's ready…Shall we?" Hook said.

-"Look who is there!" They heard and they all turned to face a young boy.

-"Pan!" Hook said.

-"Where is my son?" Emma said pointing her sword towards the man causing the lost boys to get out of their hidden place, arrow pointed towards them.

-"Careful love," Hook said to Emma.

-"I'm not afraid of a bunch of kids with pointy sticks." Regina said building a fire ball.

-"It's not the stick but the poison they were soaked in, you need to be scared of."

-"You'll never find him." Pan said with a smirk. "Henry is well, don't worry. He's just starting to feel at home…finally."

-"You little…" Regina started throwing a ball at Pan.

The lost boys arched their bows and started throwing their arrows at them while Pan disappeared not after throwing a defiant scowl at Emma.

Emma started attaching one of them while the others took care of one of them own. Using that much magic exhausted Regina but she didn't let it show. She was going to get her son's back at whatever cost.

After a few minutes all the lost boys vanished.

-"Are you ok?" Regina asked David.

-"Yes. You?"

She nodded.

-"Everyone is ok?" David asked looking around.

They all nodded but Emma.

-"Emma?" Snow asked.

-"We still don't have Henry!" She shouted.

-"But we'll get him."

-"How do you know that?"

-"I…" Snow tried backing away.

-"Let's just keep going." The sheriff finally said as she started walking.

Regina turned to David raising an eyebrow.

-"Go, I'm coming."

Once they were all out of sight, he rose his shirt and revealed a very bad cut on his flank. 'Damn!'

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) **


	30. Chapter 28

**Hello there! It has been quite some time. I hope this chapter will make it up to you. Enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 28

**Neverland, present day.**

Days. They had been walking for days and still they weren't close to finding that damn moth. Regina was started to get sick of it. Of everything. She was in more pain that she would admit and she still was feeling her baby…her baby girl.

She closed her eyes and leant against a tree. They had stopped hours ago to get some rest. She opened her eyes to scan the area. No sign of David. Panic rose inside of her until she spotted Snow sat at the other side of the camp. The former Queen let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't believe that she felt threatened by Snow White but she couldn't fight the thoughts besieging her mind: Once getting his memories back David would leave her.

No matter how many times she repeated to herself that he loved her, that he crossed the line for her, she still felt completely uncertain. She didn't doubt his love for her. No, she doubted her chance at happiness. She was a villain and villains don't get happy endings.

She shook her head chasing away the thought. She could be happy. She could have happiness. She could have her son back, David and her baby girl. Everything was going to be alright.

XX

David was wandering around in the forest. He rose his shirt and looked at the growing wound. His veins were dark and showing. _It's not the stick but the poison they were soaked in you need to be scared of_. The pirate's words kept playing in his mind. He buried his head in his hands.

-"A problem, mate?"

David turned to face the said pirate. He sighed. Hook frowned and looked down at the Prince's hand.

-"Let me see it!" He said.

David looked at him surprised but he executed himself, raising his shirt revealing the wound to the pirate.

-"Oh mate!" Killian said coming closer.

-"I know!"

-"You should tell your wife and daughter."

-"No! Emma is already too worried and Regina…she is too stressed already. Plus there's the baby…I can't do that to her."

-"I was talking about Snow White…"

-"Oh! I…She hasn't been my wife for months and I don't even remember the days I used to call her that…"

Hook sighed.

-"There might be something you can do but…you have to know that all magic comes with a price."

-"What is it?" David asked.

-"Well there is a place where you can find water that will…heal you but: you won't be able to leave the island."

The Prince's eyes widened in shock. He ran a hand on his face.

-"Where is it?"

XX

Regina was slowly falling asleep when she heard someone coming. She opened her eyes and relaxed immediately at the sight of David and…Hook. David came towards her and bent down to grab her lips in a passionate kiss.

They parted and Regina smiled at him.

-"Are you alright?" She asked stroking his cheek.

He nodded with a smile.

-"The Prince and I are going to go on a little…expedition." Hook started.

-"What?" Emma asked.

Regina looked at David with worried eyes.

-"Hook knows where to find a sextant that might help us get off the island once we find Henry." He lied.

-"But shouldn't we be focus on finding the fairy: you said you knew where she lives."

-"Yes I do. But the Prince and I's journey should only take a few hours. There no point in finding the fairy and Henry, and defeating Pan if after we are stuck on this bloody island."

Emma sighed.

-"Fine!"

-"We're coming with you!" Regina said.

-"No!" David said a little too quickly.

The former mayor looked at him brows curled.

-"…It's just that…You're tired Regina."

She rolled her eyes causing him to smile.

-"You need to rest. So you guys stay here. I'll be back in no time and we will find that…fairy girl and find Henry."

She scowled but David didn't flinch. He kissed her softly running his fingers through her hair, bringing her closer. They parted but he rested his head on her forehead.

-"I love you." He whispered.

-"I love you too."

-"I hate to interrupt," Emma said a disgusted look on her face. "But this is gross."

David chuckled and stood back up. He went towards Emma and pulled her into a hug. The sheriff's eyes widened.

-"It's for good luck." The Prince said.

He went towards Snow who was still sat in a corner. He bent down to kiss her cheek.

-"Try to be good to your mother!" He said looking back at Emma.

-"Seriously?" She said raising an eyebrow. "You don't even remember you're my father but you're going all parent-y with me?"

David smiled.

-"See you in a few hours." And then he left with Hook.

XX

-"How are you feeling?"

Regina looked up to see Emma. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

-"Don't you want to go bother someone else? Your mother for instance."

Emma didn't answer. She looked at Snow in silence. Regina sighed.

-"You're still mad at her!"

-"You're not?" The blonde said looking back at her.

-"I'm not just mad at her…I want her dead!"

Emma sighed and sat next to her.

-"I don't even blame you."

Regina looked at her surprised.

-"Don't dream too much. I won't let you get close enough to execute your plan."

-"Henry would never forgive me anyway. Nor would David."

-"God!"

-"What?"

-"You really do love him."

-"Henry? Of course I love him." Regina said frowning.

-"No. David."

-"Oh!" She lowered her head and sighed. "Yes."

-"He is happy when he is with you. I've never seen him like that before. He was less…open."

-"You should have seen _them_ back in the Enchanting Forest! Their cheesy looks, and dribbling kisses…I've seen some horrors through my mirror."

Emma laughed.

-"Trust me: you are not any better."

Regina opened her mouth to answer but instead she started to laugh. They stopped after a while.

-"You too!" Emma said after catching her breath.

-"Mmm?"

-"You are happy with him."

-"Yes I am. I'll be happier once we would get out of here with Henry safe." Regina whispered.

-"Yes."

After a few seconds of silence, Regina looked at Snow.

-"You shouldn't leave her alone like that. You don't have to hate her: I'm here for that. Just…I know what it's like to have nobody…the result is never good to none of the parties."

-"You say you want to kill her but…you still try and make me forgive her. Why?" Emma said with an accusing tone.

-"She forgave me: Countless of times. I'm not able to forgive her. I'm not strong enough. But…you are. She's your mother and she put you in a tree trunk and sent you in a world she didn't know because she trusted you."

-"Well…I've never asked for such trust."

Regina laughed.

-"Stop being stubborn _Swan_."

-"You of all people talk about being stubborn." The sheriff said.

-"Go talk to your mother!" Regina ordered.

-"Fine! But I'm not doing it because you asked me too…I'm doing it because…we need to stick together."

-"That goes without saying." The brunette said smirking causing Emma to groan.

The sheriff turned to head towards her mother. Regina smiled with satisfaction.

-"Hey!" Snow said a shy smile.

-"Hey! How…How are you?"

-"I'm ok!"

Emma slid her fingers in her hair.

-"Look! I'm sorry for the way I treated you. It's just that…"

-"I know. It's ok Emma…I understand. I messed up." She said tears steaming her eyes.

-"Yes…I don't know if I will be able to trust you completely but…We're stuck here together with nothing to do except wait for David and Hook, and it drives me crazy. So, it'll help if we could all be civil to each other."

-"I would like that." Snow said with a smile.

-"Ok then."

After a few seconds of silence, Snow said the most innocently possible.

-"You and Regina, you're friends?"

Emma raised an eyebrow.

-"I mean…before you couldn't even talk to each other and now…well you even laugh together."

-"Are you jealous?"

-"No! No…I…It's just a question." She sighed. "Never mind."

-"Our son is lost: I guess it makes us one thing in common. Plus: she can be fun…funny. Sometimes. When you actually understand her sense of humor. She was a monster but she raised my son and made him the perfect, nice, gentle and smart boy that he is today and for that I am grateful. After, are we friends? I don't know. We can bear each other."

-"She is happy you know."

-"I…"

-"With _him_! She was like that when I first met her. This is why I am so furious! I've always wanted that woman to come back. The woman that saved me. I just…"

-"Never thought it would be thanks to David."

The princess nodded, a tear falling on her cheek.

-"I miss my husband Emma."

-"I know but…I think you need to let go."

-"After all these years: she finally managed to hurt me the way I hurt her."

XX

Hours went by when David and Hook finally came back.

Regina ran towards him and hugged him.

-"So! Did you find it?" Emma asked.

-"No!" Hook said. "It wasn't there."

-"Damn it!" The blonde girl said kicking a tree trunk.

Regina rubbed her face in exasperation.

-"Regina…" David tried.

She shook her head, tears steaming her eyes.

-"Not now." She said simply and she left and disappeared into the forest.

She didn't have time to sit that she heard David's voice.

-"Regina…"

-"I need to be alone David. Please."

-"No I won't leave you alone one second. We will find him and _you_ guys will find a way out of here."

He came closer and pulled her into a hug, to which she responded.

They parted.

-"I'm here!"

-"Don't ever leave me David. I need you so much."

David closed his eyes but didn't answer. How could he? But what mattered was finding Henry. He pulled her closer and kissed her lips. The kiss soon became more passionate and Regina leant against a tree. They kissed for minutes, sucking their lips, tongues. Regina bit his bottom lips and David moaned in her mouth. Their parted to catch their breath but soon he grabbed her lips again. He slid his hands under her blouse, stroking her back towards her butt. He pulled her closer and she could feel his erection against her thigh.

-"David…" She moaned. "We can't…"

-"I missed you too much." Was all he said before unbuttoning her shirt.

Regina slid his jacket of his shoulders while he did the same with her vest and shirt. He tucked the bottom of her camisole and took it off, before taking care of her bra.

He parted and looked at her, bare chest in front of him.

-"You are so beautiful." He said, his eyes darkening with pleasure.

Regina smiled. He laid her on the ground and attacked her breaths. He rubbed them gently, knowing that they were sensitive due to the pregnancy. He took a nipple in his mouth and licked it.

-"Oh David!" Regina moaned, sliding her fingers in his hair, eyes shut.

The Prince went down her belly and kissed it gently. He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off after taking her boots off. He started playing with the string of her panties. Regina arched her back as much as she could. She took his face between her palms and brought his face to hers. She put a wet kiss on his neck, jaw, lips. She licked his lips and he grew even harder. She took off his tee and ran her fingers on his chest. She went down and attacked his jeans. Once free of them, she took his dick and started rubbing it gently.

David groaned in her mouth causing her to chuckle. But he didn't stay inactive. He slid his finger into her panties and she shivered. He rubbed her clit gently and thrust two fingers into her wetness.

-"God!" Regina whispered rubbing his dick harder.

-"I need you now." David said hoarsely.

She nodded and freed his manhood. He took off her lace panties and gently brought his penis to her entrance. He rubbed it and finally thrust himself inside her. He lifted her up so she could sit on his lap, her legs curled around his waist. She moved her hips in rhythm as he pushed harder inside her. They moved like so, in perfect harmony. Kissing each other, loving each other. After a few minutes they both came, hitting their climax in exhaustion.

They didn't move, David still inside her, their chests rising up and down as they tried to catch their breath. She rested her forehead against his, rubbing his cheek.

-"I love you David." She whispered.

-"And I you." He said shutting his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her shoulder. "And I you."

* * *

**So! What do you think? It took me a lot of time to write it simply due to a lack of time and let's face it: inspiration for this story is not with me these days. I do know how I want to end it but the whole process to come to this point is very hard to find and write down. Anyways. I've managed for this chapter and I really hope you liked it. **

**I still have no idea as to when I will publish the next chapter but I'm not giving up on this story I love it way too much: It's like my baby :) And even I want to see how things will go from now. I don't think they will be many chapters left before the big finale. We'll see. **

**Anyways. I stop here. :)**

**P.S** _I have a new fanfiction: Another chance at being there for you. It's a Regal Believer fiction mainly but with some Snow Queen. (And eventually some Outlaw Queen. I still haven't decided yet). Check it out, if you're interested. _


End file.
